


The Light of His Life

by Beewachan



Series: Series 1 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 13 year old heartbreak, Bokuaka - Freeform, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kuroo likes annoying Akaashi, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Peer Pressure, Slice of Life, kids being kids, lowkey obsession, not painful pining, okay maybe a little painful pining, the relationships change over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what's your new friend like, Keiji?”</p><p>“His name is Bokuto Koutarou. He is interesting.”</p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p>“Loud.”</p><p>It starts of slow, with innocent bokuaka, and then things that are not so innocent happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're so polite

_July 27, 2006_

 

Akaashi Keiji was a quiet, antisocial six year old. It wasn't necessarily that he didn't like people; he just preferred to stay in the background, to analyze. He was going for a walk in the park with his mother when he heard him, when he saw him — Bokuto Koutarou, who would soon be the light of his life.

Keiji and his mother had stopped for a crepe when he heard a loud “Hey hey hey!” He turned around to find the source, a little boy with greyish hair spiked up and glowing golden eyes was chasing after a volleyball nearby a little net. Before Keiji was done analyzing the loud boy, the volleyball had rolled over to his feet.

“Hey, could you toss that to me, please?” His smile was beaming. It was real enough for his eyes to shut.

“Yes.” Keiji bent down to get the ball and tossed it towards the boy, who seemed a little older than him.

“Thanks! Wanna play with me?”

The boy had sparked his curiosity, so Keiji looked towards his mother, who was smiling down at him, happy to see he was making friends.

“You can go play, Keiji, but first, eat your crepe.”

“Thank you.” He replied, swallowed the crepe whole, and followed after Bokuto who was running to the small volleyball net he had set up.

“What's your name?” He asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Akaashi Keiji. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He bowed.

“Wow, you're so polite! My name’s Bokuto Koutarou. It's nice to meet you as well, Akaashi!” He dribbled the ball for a few seconds on the dirt court. “Have you ever played volleyball before, Akaashi?”

“No.” Akaashi hoped he didn't sound curt, but he didn't know what to say, and as a result, he was generally short with his responses.

“Wanna learn?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, let’s just toss the ball around for a little bit.” He tossed it to Akaashi, and Akaashi mimicked his movements to return the ball. “How old are you, Akaashi?”

“Six.”

“I'm seven! That makes you my kouhai!”

“Yes.” Akaashi hit the ball back to him.

“Geez, you sure don't talk a lot, do you, Akaashi?”

Akaashi blushed a little and hoped Bokuto would assume it was because of the fall breeze. “No, Bokuto-san.”

“You use honorifics, too! You're so polite, Akaashi!”

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome! You're getting pretty good at tossing. Try hitting it to my waist, and I'll show you another way to hit the ball!”

Akaashi did as instructed, and Bokuto bent his knees and hunched his shoulders, so his hands could fit together easier, showing Akaashi how to dig. “That's called digging!” Akaashi took mental notes. He made sure he would remember to write it down once he got home.

“You’re so quiet!”

“Sorry, Bokuto-san.”

“It's fine! I was just noticing it, I guess. I didn't really mean that I minded it. I don't!" 

“You talk a lot, Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah… I get that a lot.” He scratched the back of his head and frowned, remembering past experiences.

“I don't mind it, though.”

“Really?” His golden eyes were large and hopeful.

“Yes, Bokuto-san. On the contrary, I like it.”

“You talk so sophisticated for a six year old!”

“Thank you, I think.”

“You're welcome, Akaashi!” They continued to toss the ball towards each other until Bokuto decided it would be fun to teach him how to serve, and he moved, so they were on opposite sides of the net. He sent Akaashi a serve on the low net, and Akaashi received it using a dig.

“You learn quickly.” He smiled brightly, “Now, try serving!”

 

***

 

“Mama, I made a friend at the park today!”

“Tell me about them.” She smiled, picking up Koutarou and hugging him.

“Ah!” He writhed about as she picked him up.

“I know you don't like being picked up, but soon, you're going to be so big that I can't do this anymore!”

“I can't wait!”

“Aww, but you'll always be my baby. Now, tell me about your friend!” She continued to hold Koutarou in her arms and placed a chaste kiss upon his forehead.

“Well, his name is Akaashi Keiji, and he's a year younger than me! He's really quiet, and it looks like he's a natural at volleyball, especially tossing! He has dark hair and is pretty tan, and he has these really nice blue, gray eyes. He’s really polite and calls me ‘Bokuto-san!’ I hope I see him at the park again! I told him all the times and days I usually go before he had to leave. You should meet him one day!”

“I hope I do, but you know I work late, honey. Maybe one day he can sleep over or come over on my day off?”

“I’ll ask!”

“Okay, darling.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Mom! Stop, you'll mess it up!”

“I love you, Koutarou.” She laughed, still petting his head.

He huffed, “I love you, too, mama.”

 

***

 

Keiji’s mother sat down next to him on their living room couch. “It's nice to see you're making friends, Keiji.”

“Thank you.”

“Baby, you don't have to be so polite.”

“I don't know what else to say.”

She chuckled. “Sometimes you don't have to say anything, my dear. Did you have fun today?”

“Yes.”

“Did he ask you if you want to play with him again?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“He listed each day and time that he's at the park. May I write them down and give them to you?”

“That would be wonderful, Keiji. I'll go get pen and paper for you.”

She came back into their living room and handed him a piece of paper on a clipboard with a pen, and after thanking her for getting them for him, he began writing.

_Sunday, 10:15a.m. - 3:00p.m._

_Tuesday, 12:00p.m. - 4:30 p.m._

_Thursday, 11:00a.m. - 5p.m._

_Friday, 12:00p.m. - 5p.m._

_Saturday, 10:00a.m. - 4:30p.m._

He handed her the small paper. It was currently a Saturday evening.

“These are the times he generally arrives and leaves.”

“Okay, want me to take you to the park again tomorrow?

“Yes, please.”

 

_August 30, 2006_

 

Keiji and Koutarou were practicing serving and receiving together in the park today.

“Summer’s almost over. What school do you go to?” Koutarou asked as he received the ball to where he'd imagine a setter would be if there were other people on the court.

“Shouhei.”

“Really? I go there, too! Have you ever seen me around before?”

“I don't believe I have.”

“Wow, you said an entire sentence!”

“Yes.”

“Are you shy?” He walked over to the same side of the court as Keiji, and Keiji tossed the ball to him, which he spiked.

“Yes.”

“Did you see what I did just now?” Koutarou smiled proudly.

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

“Wasn't it cool?”

“It was.”

“I wanna be an ace!”

“What's an ace?”

“Akaashi! You don't know what an ace is?”

“No.”

“Okay,” Koutarou picked up the volleyball and pulled Keiji over to a bench, “do you know the positions in volleyball?”

“No.”

“Let me teach you! Okay, so on each team there’s a setter, a libero, two middle blockers, and three wing spikers or outside hitters. The ace is the one who scores the most points, and is a wing spiker of course.”

“What do the other positions do?”

“The setter tosses the ball to the wing spikers and middle blockers to spike. They can score points through dump shots and serving, unless someone else on their team knows how to set, and they hit it, but I think that's a waste if they're in the vanguard because when they're there they can set with ease.”

“The vanguard is the front?”

“Yes, the positions rotate in volleyball, and there are six players on the court at once. The libero can go on and off the court when they want, so that's why three wing spikers are needed for a game.”

“What's a dump?”

“It's when someone hits the ball down instead of setting it. It’s a good way to catch an opponent off guard.”

“Can you show me it?”

“Well, I've never tried because I'm not a setter.”

“Oh.”

Koutarou hated to see the slightly disappointed look on Keiji’s face.

“I'll ask my sister to show you next time she's in town; she's a setter.”

“Okay.” His lips slightly quirked upwards, and Koutarou flashed a bright smile in return.

“So, what does the libero do?”

“They specialize in receives, and they aren't allowed in the front of the court. You can pick them out because they wear a different colored jersey than everyone else.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah, but I don't think you should be libero. You're kinda tall, and they're usually the shortest player on the court. How tall are you anyways?”

“142 centimeters.”

“Oh, I'm 145.” Akaashi took mental notes of everything Koutarou said, no matter how small the detail.

 

***

 

Keiji’s father had come to pick him up from the park today and was quietly humming to the music on the radio in his car. Then it hit him, his son had finally found a friend.

“So, what's your new friend like, Keiji?”

“His name is Bokuto Koutarou. He is interesting.”

“Is that all?”

“Loud.”

“You know, you can talk to me with more than a brief sentence or one word, son.” His father chuckled.

“Sorry. He plays volleyball and is seven years old. He is pleasant to be around.”

“When can I meet him?”

“Next time you come get me if he hasn't left already.”

“Okay!” He ruffled a hand through Keiji’s hair, and they arrived at the Akaashi residence. Keiji got out of the car and as soon as the door was unlocked for him to enter, he went straight to his mother’s desk to find pen and paper. He wrote down everything Koutarou had told him today — everything. He had a photographic memory, so if he studied these notes for a few minutes, he could recall with ease.

Once he was done jotting everything down and reading through it, he neatly placed the notes along with the ones he had previously taken each time after meeting with Koutarou. He made a mental note to later organize and categorize each note he took appropriately.

 

***

 

“Keiji, I noticed you've been taking a lot of notes on loose leaf paper recently. Would you like me to buy you a binder?” His mother said as she came out of her office.

“Yes, please.”

“How many dividers?”

“I don't know how many I will need.”

“How about I get you eight for now?”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Anytime, baby.” She bent down to kiss his forehead. “Let's go out to eat lunch today. I don't feel like cooking.”

“Okay.”

Keiji’s mother was driving from their house to the new eatery nearby, but she stopped when she saw a street stand selling bento boxes. “Well, isn't this convenient?” She pulled the car over and walked towards the stand with her son, buying two boxes.

“Let’s go to the park to eat, okay?”

“Okay.”

She carried both boxes as they walked towards the park together. “What have you been up to lately, sweetheart?”

“Studying and playing volleyball.”

“What does apex mean?”

“The highest point.”

“Dearth?”

“A lack of.”

“Very good, dear. Would you like to tell me about your volleyball now?”

“I want to be a setter.”

“Forgive me for my lack of knowledge; what does the setter do?”

“Set the ball to the spikers.”

“I’m still not quite sure what that means, but I'm sure you'll do great, honey!”

“Thank you.” They reached a bench in the park and sat down. She handed Keiji his bento box, and they began to eat lunch together in a comfortable silence.

They watched as children played in the summer sun. “Sorry, I forgot to get us drinks. Are you thirsty?”

“No.”

“I'll get us drinks later anyways.” She smiled down at her son. Her long, dark hair flowed in the light summer breeze, and she put her arm around Keiji’s shoulder.

“Mother, your hair is getting in my rice.”

“Sorry, Keiji.” She chuckled and tossed her long locks back behind the bench. “Better?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to go to the beach sometime this week, before school begins?”

“Yes, please.”

“Invite Koutarou?”

“I would like to, but I don't know if anyone can take him.”

“How about I come to get you a little earlier than usual and we wait until his parents arrive to talk it out?”

“Yes, thank you.”

 

 


	2. Only if you make it weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day featuring baby Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I rarely proofread

September 2, 2006

 

The summer sun was sweltering, and Bokuto and Akaashi had just arrived to the beach. Akaashi felt the sand burning his feet, but Bokuto didn't seem to mind too much; in fact, he was beaming. 

“Wanna play beach volleyball today? I'm so excited!”

“Yes.” Akaashi followed Bokuto, who was moving at an alarming rate, over to the sand. He turned to look back at Akaashi, and the sun brought out every fleck of gold in his eyes. They lit up Akaashi’s world; he felt like he could stare into them all day, and he probably could.

“Let's go find other kids to play with!”

His eyes roamed the beach. “Come on, Akaashi! I see someone with a volleyball!”

“Shouldn't we let our parents know where we’re going first?”

“Don't worry about it!” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s wrist and ran down the beach, dragging Akaashi along with him, of course. They sprinted together towards two dark haired boys about their age, with cat-like eyes. One was decently taller than the other.

“Hi! Can we play with you guys?!” Bokuto asked once they were what he decided was close enough to speak.

The taller boy glanced down and Bokuto’s grip on Akaashi’s wrist before looking back up to meet his eyes with a smirk. “Sure, we were looking for other kids to play against, anyways. Let's go.” He tried to wrap his free hand around the smaller boy’s wrist, just to try it out. If it worked for the other kid, it could work for him, right? Nope, he earned himself an uncomfortable glance from Kenma. Well, there went that. He let go of Kenma’s wrist and walked over to the kiddie sized volleyball court the lifeguard had set up for him earlier.

“So, what are your names? Kenma and I want to receive first by the way.” He tossed the ball over to Bokuto.

Once they were all settled and ready to play, Bokuto served the ball. “My name is Bokuto, and this is Akaashi. What's your name?”

“Kuroo.” He received the ball, making it go as high in the air as possible, so Kenma would have more time to get into position to set it to hi.

“How old are you guys?”

“Seven and six, and you?” Kenma tossed the ball, and Kuroo spiked it. Akaashi tried to receive it, but the ball was going too fast.

“Us too! Where do you go to school?” Bokuto shouted as he chased after the ball to return it to Kuroo.

“Yagiyama. How long have you guys been playing volleyball?”

Kuroo’s serve was recieved by Bokuto, tossed by Akaashi, and it was then spiked to the sand as Bokuto said, “We go to Shouhei! I've been playing for a couple years, and Akaashi just started a month ago!”

“That's a nice spike. I've been playing for a year and some months now, and Kenma began a couple months ago when I finally convinced him.”

“Cool! How'd you guys meet?”

Bokuto served the ball, and Kuroo received with ease, guiding it to Kenma. “I saw him in the neighborhood, and we started to hang out. How about you?”

“We met at the park when I was practicing volleyball alone.”

“Cool.”

They continued their little game but eventually lost track of the score. A couple later when they were tired of playing, they split apart to do whatever it is that they wished. Bokuto wanted to go build a sand castle with Akaashi, but Kuroo had insisted they go swimming together. Akaashi and Kenma stayed behind, one playing in the sand and the other playing a game on his portable gaming system.

Kuroo and Bokuto were walking towards the water together Kuroo said, “We should be best friends.”

Bokuto turned to him with a toothy grin, “We should!”

“So, do you like volleyball? I mean, you play, of course you do, but I don't know, you didn't seem like you liked it very much sometimes during our game.”

“It's okay. I don't really like things I'm bad at, but my father wants me to play, so I kind of have to. Besides, I don't have anything else to do.”

“You’re not bad at all.”

“When I can't do something right away, I feel like I suck.”

“Well, you're really good for your age. You just need more practice. Everyone does.”

“Thanks.”

“So, you and Akaashi seem close. How long have you guys been friends?”

“A month, I think.”

“That's it?”

“Yeah.”

“But he lets you touch him?!”

Bokuto’s eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed. “Like, touch him touch him? We’re just friends! We are only grade schoolers! We just met!”

“Sorry, I didn't mean it like that! It's just, I saw you holding his wrist, and Kenma doesn't seem to like when I do that even though we've been friends for a year.”

“Maybe he just doesn't like being touched by anyone.”

“I hope. Anyways, we live in Tohoku and come to Kanto for the summers. Can we talk over the phone and stuff when I have to go back?”

“I don't have a phone.” Bokuto pouted as the approached the ocean.

“Let's walk along the beach. I don't want to get my hair wet. I don't have a phone either, but my mom does.”

“You care about wetting your hair too?”

“I hate when it gets messed up so much.”

“Me too! It looks so wrong when it's down!” Bokuto spoke, gesturing his hands.

“I wanna see it now.” Kuroo had a sly smile on his face. It was the only warning Bokuto got before he tackled him and began to run his fingers through and rub down his hair.

“Stop it! Get off of me!” Bokuto squirmed beneath Kuroo, trying to remove his Kuroo’s hands from his hair, unsuccessfully.

Kuroo kept Bokuto pinned down to the sand while he loosened the bond in his hair made by gel. “You look cute with it down.”

“Stop!” Bokuto’s previously futile attempts to get Kuroo to stop had finally worked, and Kuroo got off of him, rolling over to lie down next to him.

“You should wear your hair down more often.”

“No! Let's get up, we’re too close to the shoreline!” A small wave tickled Bokuto’s toes.

“You're hair’s already undone. What's the point in moving? Besides, it won't come up farther than our knees.”

“It would be a shame if your hair were to get messed up.”

“Bokuto.”

“Hmm?”

“Please don't.”

“Don't what?”

“Stop it.”

Bokuto smiled as he looked over to Kuroo. “Stop what?”

“You're making me nervous.” He frowned.

“You should be,” and with that, Bokuto launched his assault, little fingers in fringe and all.

“Bokuto!”

“How the heck do you get it to stay like this?” Bokuto had somewhat managed to restrain Kuroo. He lifted Kuroo’s bangs and tried to smooth down the spiked up parts, but the sand was already doing that for him.

Once Bokuto had decided he had enough revenge, he got off of Kuroo and crawled back up to dry sand, where he would lie down. Kuroo followed him of course.

“I can't believe you did that.” Kuroo said, although he was lying; he knew he deserved it. 

“Your hair looks lame unstyled.”

“Why do you think I style it?” He grabbed a chunk of sand and threw it at Bokuto.

He opened his mouth to speak just as the sand had come flying towards his face, and the sound of sand hitting his face was followed by several coughs.

Kuroo’s mouth hung open in horror as he watched what he thought was Bokuto choking on sand, maybe some cracked shells. “Oh my god! I'm sorry! Are you okay?”

A few more coughs. “I'm fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto spit to the side of him that Kuroo wasn't on.

“Gross.”

He couldn't think of a response, so Bokuto turned around back to Kuroo and stuck out his tongue, furrowing his eyebrows in disapproval.

“Hey.”

“What?” He returned back to his normal expression.

“Was it weird for me to call you cute earlier?”

“Don't know.” Using his fingers, Bokuto began to draw what seemed to be a volleyball in the sand.

“Give me a real answer.”

“To what?”

“My question.”

“I forgot what the question was.”

Kuroo let out a horrific seven year old cackle. “Your attention span sucks.”

“So I've been told.” Bokuto continued adding detail to the little ball before he got bored and laid back down on his back.

“I asked if it was weird for me to call you cute. Like, is it weird if I think Kenma is cute?”

“Only weird if you make it weird.”

“I didn't think about it like that. I like that.”

“Yep.”

Kuroo looked over to Bokuto to say something else, but before he knew it, Bokuto had fallen asleep. How could he do that so easily midday?

 

***

 

The sun warming his face as he laid down next to the sandcastle he had built and owl drawn in the sand was peaceful. With only Kenma keeping him company, it was quiet, and Akaashi could think. Think about how soon school was starting up again, think about volleyball, think about Bokuto.  
Would he and Bokuto eat lunch together since they go to the same school, or would Bokuto rather eat with the kids he probably did for the past years before? Would he not want to be seen with him because he was younger, or would they still be friends? Would they only hang out at the park, or would they do things together both in and out of school?

All this and more raced through Akaashi’s brain, and the thoughts made him frown. He glanced towards Kenma, wanting to ask a question, but he also didn't want to interrupt his gaming. He put it down next to him and sighed. “I wish they made portable chargers.”

Akaashi hummed and asked out of the blue, “Do you and Kuroo hang out in school?”

“Yeah, he never leaves me alone. I guess that isn't a bad thing, though. Why?”

“That sounds pleasant. I met Bokuto-san at the park, and I was wondering if he wouldn't want to talk to me during school, so I was curious about your relationship with Kuroo-san.”

“Relationship?”

“Oh! Not like the dating kind. Friendship?”

Kenma’s lips quirked upwards; Akaashi was amusingly nervous and polite. “Better. I don't think he would stop talking to you... I thought you guys had known each other forever at first.”

Kenma’s response relieved Akaashi. He could now rest in peace, at ease. Having someone to talk to or simply be in the presence of at school wasn't something Akaashi was used to, but he was sure he would enjoy it. He did enjoy being around Bokuto, after all.

 


	3. What does OMG mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school featuring the fukurodani children... some anyways + bokuto and kuroo on Skype :)

 

September 6, 2006

 

It was the first day of school, and Bokuto was bored out of his mind. For entertainment, he threw crumpled pieces of notebook paper at Konoha until he got yelled at by his teacher. Now what could he do? Sit there and stare into space, think about what Akaashi’s doing, maybe doodle an owl or two on his homework page. He chose to count the seconds until the lunch bell instead.

21… 50… 117… 234… 378… 45— ding! It was finally time for lunch, which meant Bokuto could go find Akaashi. He rushed out of his seat in search of the first-grade classroom.

“Bokuto, where are you going?” Komi asked, dragging out the second o in his name.

“I'll be right back!” He said, not stopping his dash on his way out.

He peered into the first-grade class 6 room and saw Akaashi sitting at his desk, reading a textbook.

“Akaashi!” He skipped inside and rested his elbows on Akaashi’s desk. “Whatcha reading?”

“A science book.”

“You should come to the second-grade classroom and eat with me and my friends.”

“My friends and I.” Bokuto didn't mind being corrected; he was used to his parents doing it anyways.

“You should come to the second-grade classroom and eat with my friends and I.”

“I would like that.”

“Come on, then!” Bokuto tugged at Akaashi’s sleeve urging him to get up, and when he did, Bokuto dragged him to his classroom.

“Who’s this?” Komi looked over Akaashi with curious eyes.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled wide, his face smushing into Akaashi’s. “He's a year below us, but he's really smart and stuff!”

“Sup, Akaashi.” Konoha said from his desk, which was littered with paper balls.

“This is Komi, and this is Konoha!” Bokuto gestured towards them as he introduced them to Akaashi.

“Hello.” Akaashi bowed as he greeted them.

“Akaashi is so polite.” Bokuto singsonged as he made his way to his desk to pull out food, and Akaashi followed him, sitting at a desk next to him.

He noticed that Akaashi was still reading the textbook he was when he found him, and so, he shoved some of his lunch in front of Akaashi. “You should eat.”

“Not hungry.”

“Ugh, no wonder why you're so thin. Eat, Akaashi.”

“Fine.”

“Good.” Bokuto began to feed Akaashi in a way that he didn't realize would seem inappropriate to others, but Konoha watched in amusement and whispered to Komi.

“Do you think Bokuto has a crush on him?” He asked Komi in a hushed voice.

“I don't think Bokuto understands what a crush is.”  
Rolling his eyes, Komi pushed Konoha away.

 

***

 

“Koutarou, your friend is calling.” His mother walked over to hand him her cellphone.

“Kay.” He took the phone and held it to his ear. “Hey.”

“How was your first day of school?” Kuroo’s voice came through.

“Lame. How was yours?”

“It was fun. You should make a Skype if you have a computer. My mom gets annoyed when I asked to use her phone.”

“Kay, I'll make one now. How do I do it?” Bokuto walked over towards his family computer and opened up an internet page.

“Type in skype.com and then create an account.”

“I don't have an email.” He frowned at the screen.

“Make one!”

“How do I do that?”

“Oh my god, Bokuto.” Kuroo whined into the phone. “Search gmail, click sign in then create an account, and make it.”

The line went silent for a little while aside from Bokuto’s loud typing.

“What do I make my name?”

“Whatever you want.” The sound of pressing keys continued.

“I'm done!”

“Make a Skype now!”

“Making it now.” Bokuto began typing in his credentials. “I did it! How do I talk to you from Skype?”

“I don't know. My name is catastrophe with cat in uppercase. Look up how to add people on skype; I have to go because my mom wants her phone back. Talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

 

September 27, 2006

 

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : SCHOOL AUCKS

 **CATastrophe** : I kinda like it

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : WHY

 **CATastrophe** : science is fun

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : I THOUFHR IT WAS FUN AND THEN THE TEACJER SAID I CANT OLAY WIT H THE EXPERIMENT STUFF BC LAST TIMW WE WERE DOING THAT MASS TJING W THW PENNIES AND I DROPPED IT IN FEOM LIKE 20CM UP AND IT APLASHED ALL OGER KOMIS FACW AND NOW I HATE IT

 **CATastrophe** : who is Komi

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : MY FRIEND

 **CATastrophe** : does he have a skype

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : IDK LET ME ASK HIM NEXT TIME INSEE HIM AT SCHOOL

 **CATastrophe** : k can I add my friend from school to a group chat w you later

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : SURE

 **CATastrophe** : sooooo how’s Akaashi ;)

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : WHATS WITH THE WINK

 **CATastrophe** : idk you guys just seemed really close

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : I ALREADY TOOD U IM ONLY AEVEN

 **CATastrophe** : never too young

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : KUROOOOOO

 **CATastrophe** : sorry

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : MY BIRTHDAY IS SOON

 **CATastrophe** : omg when

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : WHAT DOES OMG MEAN AND SEPTEMBED 20

 **CATastrophe** : it means oh my god and what do you want for your birthday

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : IDK U DONT HAVE RO GET MW ANYTHING

 **CATastrophe** : I feel like that means I have to but you want me to guess what

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : YES

 **CATastrophe** : ~_~ Bokutoooooo

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : WHAT THE HWCK IS TGAT

 **CATastrophe** : this ~_~?

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : YES THAT THING

 **CATastrophe** : it's called an emoticon

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : HOW DO I DO IT

 **CATastrophe** : it's like on your keyboard if you press shift u get the second thing

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : ~_~  
**HOOTIECUTIE** : OMG I DID IT

 **CATastrophe** : lol good job

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : THANKS

 

October 17, 2006 

 

“Akaashi!”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“I wish for you to make a Skype!”

“Who even declares things like that?” Konoha said as he walked behind Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Apparently Bokuto-san does.”

“Yes I do! Will you make one?”

“Sure.”

Bokuto swung an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder, a big smile on his face. “Yay!” He pulled Akaashi along from their school to the park they practice volleyball at, not bothering to check if Konoha was following along.  
  
Bokuto threw his backpack to a tree nearby the court. “Oh, I just realized we don't have a volleyball.”

“I was wondering why we came here without one.” Konoha said.

“And you didn't say anything this entire walk?”

“I was focused on something else.” He smirked

Bokuto glanced around. “Where's Komi?”

“Oh my god, we lost Komi.” Konoha frowned and looked around frantically.

“He said his parents were picking him up from school today at lunch, guys.” Akaashi said.

“Oh.” They replied in unison.

“Konoha, do you have Komi’s phone number?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell him to make a skype, and you should, too!” Bokuto walked over to his backpack to grab a piece of paper and write his username on it for Konoha and Akaashi.

“Here!” He handed the torn pieces of paper to Akaashi and Konoha. “Add me after you make your account, and we can make a group chat!”

“Okay, I'm gonna go home now. Later, guys.” Living only a few minutes away from the park, Konoha was home before he knew it.

 

***

 

“Hi mom.” Konoha said as she opened the door for him, and he greeted her with their customary hug. “Can I use your phone, please?”

“Sure, honey.” She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled her phone out of her pocket to hand to him.

“Thanks!” He ran away to his room, phone in hand, and when he arrived he dialed Komi’s mother’s number.

“Hello! Can I speak to Komi, please?”

“Of course. Komi, your friend is calling.” Komi’s mother answered the phone.

“What?” Komi’s voice came through.

“I left Bokuto and Akaashi alone in the park.”

“Konoha, how many times do I have to tell you? Their friendship is innocent!”

“It can be romantic and innocent at the same time!”

“Konoha, you need to stop joining your sister when she watches those romance movies.”

“Shut up! I can watch whatever movies with my sister that I want!”

“Anyways, enough about Bokuto and Akaashi liking each other. Do you like anyone?” Komi wiggled his eyebrows despite knowing Konoha couldn't see.

“I don't know. There's this cute girl named Yukie in class three.”

“You should try talking to her.”

“Too scared.”

“Of what? I wish you could see me rolling my eyes.”

Konoha rolled his eyes in turn after hearing that comment. “I don't need to see to know you're doing it, and I don't know. I'm just afraid to speak to her in general.”

“Why? What's the worst that could happen?”

“Last time I talked to a girl, it was at the sandbox in recess, and she called me gross, threw sand in my eyes, and told me to go away.”

“Yeah, that was so funny.”

“No it wasn't!” Konoha frowned. “It was mean and hurtful.”

“Okay, it was funny for me.”

“Meanie! Oh, I almost forgot! I called because Bokuto wants you to make a Skype.”

“I’ll make one later, I need a nap now.”

“Wait, don't go!”

“What?” Komi groaned, he needed his beauty sleep.

“I have to give you Bokuto’s username. It's h o o t i e c u t i e in all caps.”

“Alright, bye.” Komi began to scribbled the name onto a piece of paper and drifted to sleep mid writing. He had forgotten to hang up, and Konoha listened to his light snoring for a couple minutes, amazed that he could fall asleep while writing down something so easily, and then, he hung up.

 

***

 

Bokuto and Akaashi had decided to sit on a bench in the park until they felt like going home, just talking or even sitting in comfortable silence. Bokuto was not quite a fan of silence, but with Akaashi, it was different. He didn't know how long he and Akaashi had been sitting there together, but he knew that it was still light outside, and he was very comfortable resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder while he read. He could almost fall asleep, but he wanted to be awake to enjoy this time, so he forced himself to stay awake, even though his brain wasn't thinking.

Just as he began nodding off, Akaashi jerked him back awake. “Bokuto-san, we should go home now.”

He couldn't get out more than a hum in response.

“That means you have to take your head off of me for a minute, Bokuto-san.”

“But your shoulder is so comfortable.” He managed to mumble out, his voice quiet and sleepy.

It’s not fair. To be so cute isn't fair. Akaashi awkwardly moved Bokuto’s head off of him. “Sorry, Bokuto-san. It's just for a second.” He put his book away into his book bag and picked up Bokuto’s bag for him. When Bokuto just stared at him, seemingly in a haze, Akaashi pulled Bokuto off of the bench with his little six year old strength.

It wasn't until a couple minutes of dragging Bokuto along that he realized he was holding his hand. He hoped Bokuto wasn't made uncomfortable by the handholding, and he continued to do it until he reached Bokuto’s doorstep. Usually, Bokuto walked him home, but today, Akaashi felt it was more appropriate for him to walk Bokuto home.

“Is he okay?” Koutarou’s mother asked, looking at her son.

“Yes, Bokuto-sama. He fell asleep at the park.”

“Oh, okay.” She smiled with her bright white teeth and picked Bokuto up. “Wow, you're getting heavy!” She poked at his stomach, feeling for fat, but she found none. “Akaashi-kun, would you bring Bokuto’s bag inside, please?”

“Yes.” He carried the messenger bag inside and followed her to Bokuto’s room.

Just as Akaashi was about to leave, Bokuto interjected, “Stay, Akaashi.” Akaashi looked over to Koutarou’s mother for confirmation that it was okay if he stayed.

“Sure, you can stay over. Do you want to use my phone to call your mom?”

“Yes, please.” After making a quick call and letting his mother know he would be staying at Bokuto’s house for dinner, Bokuto’s mom left the room, and Akaashi walked over to the bed on which Bokuto laid and sat down next to his head.

“Hi,” Akaashi said as he peered down at Bokuto, not knowing what else to say.

“Hi, Akaashi.” Akaashi found Bokuto’s sleepy voice to be unsettlingly cute. He was overcome with the urge to play with Bokuto’s hair. He wanted to hold him close, maybe even peck a quick kiss, but he only allowed his first desire to become an action rather than an idea.

Despite being gelled up, Bokuto’s hair was pleasantly soft. “Is it okay if I touch your hair?” Akaashi asked, although he was already doing it.

“Yeah, it feels nice.” Akaashi didn't know Bokuto had an inside voice until today. He had never see him so tired, so quiet.

“Do you have any studying to do?”

Bokuto shrugged; he really didn't know.

“Do you have an agenda?”

“Yeah.”

Akaashi began to search through Bokuto’s bag to find it, and in the agenda, he found scribbles for the most part and the date of his next science test. He went through all his folders to find any uncompleted sheets for homework. To his surprise, a majority papers were completed and graded as 90 percent and above.

“Not to be rude, Bokuto-san, but you're… Good at school?”

“I don't know.”

“Why aren't you in one of the advanced classes?”

“I was told I'm disruptive to the learning environment.”

“Oh.”

A small smile made its way to Bokuto’s lips as he looked up at Akaashi, watching him rummage through his bag, and then, his smile turned to a frown when he saw Akaashi pull out a science textbook for the test he had tomorrow.

“Akaashi, I don't wanna study.”

“Sure you do.” Akaashi flipped to chapter three. “What parts of chapter three do you need to know? Or is it the entire chapter?”

“Ugh, Akaashi,” Bokuto whined. “Just take a nap with me or something.”

“No. How about we start with the definitions?”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto pouted, but Akaashi persisted and began reading the chapter aloud, followed by quizzing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry about all of the typos in bokuto's messaging that was just how i typed and i figured no need to change it since it's text i guess idk btw i don't know how Skype works since i don't have one and I'm just basing this off of other Skype fics LOL also why does autocorrect make Skype capital s but not the word i 
> 
> MORE IMPORTANTLY, KOMI/KONOHA OR KOMI/SARUKUI


	4. Is that what you're supposed to do when you find someone or something adorable?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> koutarou's birthday long time skip

 

  
_September 20, 2007_

 

**_Akaashi Keiji, CATastrophe, Konohahaha,_ and _small and ready to brawl_**

**Akaashi Keiji** : Happy birthday Bokuto-san

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : THANKS AKAASHI

 **CATastrophe** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOKUTO

 **small and ready to brawl** : happy bday bokuto

 **Konohahaha** : happy birthday to you  
  
**CATastrophe** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

 **Konohahaha** : happy birthday to you dear bokuto

 **CATastrophe** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : THANKS GUYS

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : I GOT UR PACKAGE KUROO BRB LET ME OPEN IT

 **CATastrophe** : I HOPE U LOVE IT

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : _Attached image_  
**HOOTIECUTIE** : I LOVE IT

 **Konohahaha** : what are those

 **small and ready to brawl** : ^

 **Akaashi Keiji** : Leggings?

 **CATastrophe** : THEYRE THIGH HIGH KNEEPADS DUH

 **Konohahaha** : why do those exist

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : BECAUSE THEYRE COOOOOL  
**HOOTIECUTIE** : LET’S VIDEO CHAT AFTER SCHOOL

 **small and ready to brawl** : k

 **CATastrophe** : can I bring Kenma to the video chat  
**CATastrophe** : im bringing Kenma

 **HOOTIECUTIE** : OKAY I HAVE TO GO GET READY FOR SCHOOLL TTYLL

  
  
*hours later*

 

Bokuto began a video call with Akaashi, Komi, Konoha and Kuroo while his older sister sat behind him, playing with his hair.

“I come the whole hour drive here, and you ignore the sister you haven't seen in three months to videochat with your friends. Understandable.” She continued to make little spikes in Koutarou’s hair.

“Sorry, Hana!” He said without any real compassion.

“It's fine, I guess… How's school?” A window showing Kuroo appeared on the computer screen. “Oh? Who's this?”

“Same as always. Oh, look! It's Kuroo! He pointed towards the screen which was illuminated with Kuroo’s frame and what he assumed was Kenma’s legs on top of him.

“Hey!” Kuroo said enthusiastically.

“Kuro, you're too loud.” A little too enthusiastic for Kenma’s tastes.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto was jumping with excitement.

“Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Kou?”

He turned to face her with a tepid, “Do I have to?”

Hana scoffed in disbelief, “Yes, Koutarou. You have to.”

Koutarou rolled his eyes and turned back to look at Kuroo. “This is my sister, Hana.” He gestured towards her as Komi and Konoha entered the chat in one window.

“Heya!” Komi smiled and grabbed Konoha’s hand forcing him to wave at Kuroo, Bokuto, and company.

“Happy birthday,l again, Bokuto.” Konoha said. He seemed to be upset, but only Kuroo noticed.

“Thanks! Where's Akaashi?”

“Probably studying.” Komi answered and Bokuto frowned at that.

“Lame. What's with the long face, Konoha?” Kuroo questioned.

Komi covered his mouth in a futile attempt to cover his giggles, and that earned him a glare from Konoha. “Komi dug a volleyball straight into my face less than half an hour ago.”

Kuroo tried to hide his smile with a sympathetic expression, but Koutarou and his sister had no problem bursting into laughter without considering Konoha’s feelings.

“Rude.” Konoha complained and scolded them when Hana heard a knocking on Koutarou’s bedroom door. She got up and opened it, finding Akaashi Keiji on the other side, who then bowed, out of respect, as he greeting.

“Are you the Akaashi that Koutarou is always talking about?”

“Yes.”

“Hey hey hey, Akaashi!” Bokuto practically shouted.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.”

She knew it was wrong, but Hana couldn't help her thoughts: I ship it.

“Come here!” Koutarou patted the spot next to him on the bed and wiggled his eyebrows as his sister and Akaashi made their way towards him.

“You guys are so adorable.” Hana squealed and pinched Akaashi’s cheeks. “Such cute little curls!” She raked her fingers through his hair, and afterwards, she played with the fat in Bokuto’s cheeks.

“Stop, Hana!” Unlike Akaashi, Bokuto protested. He tried to pull her hands off of his face unsuccessfully.

“Is that what you're supposed to do when you find someone or something adorable?” Kuroo asked, reminding them that they were on videochat.

“No!” Bokuto answered while his sister said yes simultaneously.

Kuroo glanced down at Kenma, and Konoha at Komi. They both wondered if it would be appropriate to pinch the cheeks of their smaller friends. In Konoha’s case, it probably wasn't a good idea given Komi’s Skype name. In Kuroo’s, however, it was a 50-50 shot of rejection or success. He stole one more glance at Kenma. Eh, he'd better not try while they were on videochat in case of horrible failure.

Konoha didn't seem to care about the possible unfortunate outcomes and replicated what Hana was doing to Koutarou, but without the fuss of his subject. Komi took it better than expected, probably because he felt guilty for hitting Konoha in the face, but he took it well, nonetheless.

Akaashi and Kuroo simply watched in fascination the interactions of their friends. It was free entertainment — the best kind.

“It was nice talking to you guys… kinda. I'm gonna hang up; I'll text you all tomorrow! Bye!” Bokuto crawled away from his sister to the laptop and exited the call as well as shutting his laptop.

“You guys barely even talked. What was the point of calling?” Hana asked.

“Because I wanted Konoha to have an excuse to hang out with Komi after school and Kuroo with Kenma.”

“What?”

“I think they like each other.” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows once more with a knowing smile on his face.

“Bokuto-san, please stop setting up our friends.”

“But they look so cute together!”

“They can figure it out on their own.” Hana chewed on that thought. She thought her brother and Akaashi looked cute together, but since it involves the latter who suggests leaving lovebirds to their own devices, should she let the two figure it out on their own? She didn't really want to, but her mother would always tell her that patience is a virtue. She could wait another possibly 12 years for her otp to come together. At least she could try.

“Hana, can you teach Akaashi how to set, please?”

“Wow, you said please! How uncharacteristic of you, Koutarou! Of course I can! I didn't bring clothes to play in though.”

Bokuto groaned. “Can't you play in those?”

“Only setting, nothing more for now, okay?”

“Yeah yeah.” Koutarou grabbed a volleyball from underneath his bed and threw it at his sister. She caught it with ease (unfortunately, to Bokuto).

“I don't feel like getting up.”

“You're so lazy, Hana!” Koutarou pulled a pillow from beside her and hit her with it. “Get up!”

“Fine, fine.”

Koutarou grabbed the ever so quiet Akaashi and led him through the doors exiting his room, then the house.

 

***

 

  
“Well, that was fun! I have to head back since I have class in the morning tomorrow. It was really nice meeting you, Akaashi, and it's always nice seeing you, little bro. Farewell!” Hana left with a dramatic exit to say her goodbyes to her parents, and Koutarou and Akaashi headed to his room.

“Hopefully next time she’ll teach you how to dump for more than one minute.”

“I learned a lot today anyways.” Akaashi hoped Bokuto would find at least a little comfort in knowing that.

“You can never learn too much. Can you sleep over, Akaashi?”

“Bokuto-san, we have school tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“Shouldn't we have a sleepover on Friday or Saturday instead?”

“What's the difference? Your bag is here anyways; you aren't missing anything, right?” Bokuto didn't understand what the big deal was. They were going to talk on skype if he left anyways.

“Fine.”

“Yay!” Bokuto tackled Akaashi on his bed and began to play with his soft little curls. Watching his sister do it made him curious as to what they felt like.

“Your hair is so soft, Akaashi.” Despite the fact that he was internally sighing, Akaashi tried not to let the exasperation show on his face.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome!” Bokuto grinned down at Akaashi, still playing with his hair. One twirl, two twirls, three twirls. So fun, Bokuto thought, and then he looked downwards at that pretty little face of Akaashi’s. “You know, you're really cute, Akaashi.”

Is it normal for boys to call each other cute? Probably not. Is Bokuto a normal boy? Probably not. Akaashi didn't know what to do; he just stared at Bokuto in surprise. When Bokuto realized Akaashi didn't plan on answering, he sighed and said, “That was a compliment. Usually people are happy when they're complimented.” He singsonged the last sentence.

“Sorry, Bokuto-san.”

“Don't worry about it.” Their bodies would touch every time they inhaled. To both Bokuto and Akaashi, it felt nice to say the least. It was like brushing against a pillow every so often, but a warm pillow, one at body temperature.

Bokuto stayed propped atop Akaashi by his elbows while he played with the curls in his hair for what felt like years while Akaashi acquiesced to him. “When's your birthday, Akaashi?”

“December fifth.”

“I won't forget.” He smiled, giving Akaashi’s hair a light tousle and finally moving off of him.

Akaashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He wondered if he should tell Bokuto that he thinks he’s cute, too. He thought about all the outcomes of telling him, and he wondered which one would be reality if he were to say it. Akaashi didn't want to say it. “Bokuto-san.” The words escaped his lips without permission.

“Hmm?” Now Akaashi had to say something. His internal panic was preventing him from thinking about something else to say, and of course, he couldn't say never mind. That would leave Bokuto’s thoughts running wild, and he’d keep asking what it was that Akaashi wanted to say until he finally told him. Maybe honesty is truly the best policy?

“You’re cute, too, Bokuto-san.” The sentence came out quickly and quietly.

“What?” Bokuto’s voice was somewhat teasing.

“Nothing.” Akaashi quickly responded, hoping Bokuto genuinely didn't hear him.

“Did you call me cute, Akaashi?” He didn't need to turn around and look at him to know that there was a big, fat grin on Bokuto’s face.

“No.”

“Aww, Akaashi thinks I'm cute!” The muscles in Bokuto’s face began to ache; he was smiling so much.

“I don't.” Akaashi wanted to take it back, calling Bokuto cute. He had never felt so unreasonably embarrassed before (probably due to the fact that he's just a child and has very little life experience, but still).

“But you do!”

“Do not.” He would deny it at all costs.

“Okay, fine. I'll leave it alone.”

“Good.”

“But we’re going to come back to it later.” Bokuto winked, and Akaashi groaned.

“Let's not, Bokuto-san.”

“Nope, we have to.”

Akaashi inhaled and accepted his fate, hoping Bokuto would eventually forget about it before he thought to strike up conversation about it, or even worse, tell someone Akaashi said that.

“How are your grades, Bokuto-san?” He tried to change the subject.

“Akaaaashi, out of all the things we could talk about, you choose schoolwork?!”

“Yes.”

“They’re the same as before.”

“That's nice.”

“You really suck at small talk, Akaashi.”

Akaashi turned to Bokuto with a lethal glare, “So blunt.”

Bokuto smiled at him in return to the glare. Annoying Akaashi was surprisingly fun. “Love you, Akaashi.”

“Um…” Akaashi paused and once again, questioned if this is socially acceptable, but ultimately he knew he had to reply, “I love you, too.”

For some reason that Bokuto wasn't aware of, he felt the need to pull Akaashi into a tight, suffocating hug. And so, he did. He turned to face Akaashi and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s small frame. It was sweet, and the feeling of Bokuto’s arms wrapped around him would linger until the next hug, and the next, and the next.

 

_January 21, 2008_

 

Bokuto still gave Akaashi hugs, and he was doing it rather consistently, daily actually. Despite hugs being a daily occurrence, they still made Akaashi's skin burn; they still made his heart beat at an unreasonable pace; they still made him excessively happy although he may not show it.

This is precisely what he felt this Friday evening, when Bokuto hugged him after they had finished practicing volleyball for the day and after they had walked home together. This is what he felt every afternoon after they embraced and parted. Akaashi felt the same way every day, like a broken record that can't be stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i might update biweekly with longer (3800-5000 words) chapters instead because i have to cram this week for english and kinda chem and I'm starting an online class next week so like idk if i can update next saturday 
> 
> anyways they're 7 and 8 now yay they're getting closer to coming of age next chapter keiji will turn 8 so uh idk I'm skipping a year probably gonna keep going like this. sry i spent 4 chapters on them being babies and am suddenly skipping large time periods now (would you guys prefer multiple chapters -- like 3 to 5 -- per year or one or two per year) anyways thanks for reading and i apologize dearly for my shitty capitalization and punctuation in notes


	5. Cuter than me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi's birthday, akaashi receives his first confession, a little volleyball, some komi and konoha, and oikawa comes to tokyo w kuroo and kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update because it's Bokuto's birthday even though this chapter is celebrating Akaashi's birthday in the beginning. Happy birthday beloved Bokuto lol

_December 4th, 2008_

  
**BOKUTO** and **CATastrophe**

 **BOKUTO** : WE SHOULD CHANGE OUR NAMES TO MATCH

 **CATastrophe** : but Kenma made this one for me :(

 **BOKUTO** : ARE YOU AT LEAST MATCHING WITH KENMA

 **CATastrophe** : i wish :(

 **BOKUTO** : CHANGE WITH ME

 **CATastrophe** : to what

 **BOKUTO** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAASSHI

 **CATastrophe** : okay you spelled his name wrong and he isn't even here

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : CHANGE YOUR NAME NOW

 **CATastrophe** : with correct spelling of his name okay

 **Happy birthday Akaashi** : are u happy now

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : QUITE

 **Happy birthday Akaashi** : why are you suddenly saying quite

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : BECAUSE I MET THIS KID AT LUNCH AND HE SAID IT AND I LIKED THE WAY IT SOUNDED

 **Happy birthday Akaashi:** good enough explanation for me  
**Happy birthday Akaashi** : are u gonna tell me what u got him for his birthday

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : ITS A SECRET

 **Happy birthday Akaashi** : I bet it won't be in like 0.35 secs when u tell me

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : I GOT HIM SOME MARKER PENS AND I COVERED THEM IN OWL STICKERS AND HE WILL LOVE ME

 **Happy birthday Akaashi** : I think he already loves you bro

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : HE WILL LVWW ME WAY MORW

 **Happy birthday Akaashi** : ;)

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : QUIT IT

 **Happy birthday Akaashi** : ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : WHAT THE HECK KUROO

 **Happy birthday Akaashi** : you love me

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : I LOVE AKAASHI MORE

 **Happy birthday Akaashi** : ;) I know

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : frick you

 **Happy birthday Akaashi** : how dare you curse me

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : HOW DARE YOU VIRTUALLY WINK AT ME

 **Happy birthday Akaashi** : ;)

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : BYE

  
_December 5th, 2008_

  
**Akaashi Keiji** and **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAASHI ILY YOURE THE BEST COME OCER AGTER SCHOOL TOSAY AO I XAN GICE U UR PRESENT

 **Akaashi Keiji** : Thank you; I love you, too; you're the best as well; I'll be sure to come over.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : OMG U USED A SEMICOLON

 **Akaashi Keiji** : I learned how to use it last week.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : SO DID I  
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : IN CLASS  
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : WHY ARE U SO SMART AKAASHIIIII

 **Akaashi Keiji** : I appreciate your flattery, Bokuto-san.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAAAASHIII** : ILY AKAASHI

 **Akaashi Keiji** : I love you, too. I have to go get ready for school now. I'll see you soon.

  
***

  
“So… we’ve known each other for over a year now. Quite exciting.” Bokuto talked while they walked to school together, and Akaashi listened.

“I know. You told me that three months ago.”

“Well, it isn't any less exciting now than it was three months ago, is it?” Bokuto threw his arms in the air in one of his frequent melodramatic gestures.

“I suppose it isn't.”

“I'm glad you agree, Akaashi.” He smiled with content and walked with an extra pep in his step for the remainder of their walk. Bokuto didn't stop talking though, of course. “I wonder if owls think like we do. Like, do they have crushes based on personality, or is their mating process entirely done by who looks like they'd make the best babies?”

“I would presume the second option is correct.”

“You're probably right, but that's so sad and so shallow… It's such a shame…” And thus, Bokuto’s seemingly never-ending banter began.

 

***

  
It was time to walk home, Bokuto’s favorite time. It was his favorite time because it meant he could spend the rest of the day talking to Akaashi (disregarding the time they spent on homework assignments), but today, Bokuto felt particularly self-conscious.

“Akaashi.” He was being uncharacteristically timid.

“Yes?”

“Do you think I'm annoying?”

“No, why?” Akaashi looked at Bokuto, partly annoyed that he would ever think that, partly confused.

“I was talking to some kid in class for group work, and he said I'm annoying because I talk too much, and I thought maybe since I do most of my talking to you, you'd think I'm annoying, and I'm doing it right now. I’m sorry.”

Akaashi was infuriated that someone would be so rude to Bokuto. Who was he to judge? “I enjoy it, your talking, that is. What's this kid’s name?”

“I don't know.”

“You should point him out to me the next time I come to your classroom for lunch.”

“Why?”

Akaashi turned to Bokuto with what he thought was a smile; Smiles are supposed to be sweet, but Akaashi’s at the moment was something else. It was terrifying if Bokuto was being honest with himself. “I have a few words for him.”

Bokuto wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he knew he never wanted Akaashi to have a few words for him. “Anyways… We’re home! I would've brought your present for you to school, but I wanted an excuse for your to come over.” There it was, the honesty that did less good for Bokuto than it did harm. Luckily, Akaashi found it endearing, and it brought a smile to his lips.

“Candid as ever, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi commented as Bokuto held the door to his home open for Akaashi.

“Hello, boys. Happy birthday, Keiji.” Koutarou’s mother greeted them at the entrance, and in her hands, she held a rectangular prism covered in solid-tone wrapping paper that had scribbles and doodles on it, which Akaashi assumed had been drawn on by Koutarou. “Here!” She handed him the present, and Koutarou smiled eagerly, waiting for Akaashi to open the present.

“Open it, Akaashi!” Bokuto ordered.

“May I sit down first please?”

“Yeah, sure!” Bokuto pushed Akaashi along to their family room, and his mother resumed whatever she was doing prior to their arrival.

“Open it!”

Akaashi carefully unwrapped the present, so he would not ruin the wrapping paper. It was cute, and he wanted to save it. Underneath it was a thin box, and within the box were fine tipped markers of all colors in the rainbow, adorned with stickers of cartoon owls, colored to match the color of the marker. This would make the second time Akaashi flashed a sincere smile today, and it was rare for him to smile even once a week.

“I love it, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto was incredibly pleased with himself.

“I knew you would, Akaashi!” Bokuto pulled him into a hug so tight that he could barely breathe, but Akaashi would never complain. After all, embracing felt nice once in awhile. Rather than simply enjoying the moment like a normal person, Akaashi wondered what would have happened had he reacted to the present differently (because he isn't a normal person, of course). Over the time period that they had known each other, he had gotten significantly better at predicting Bokuto’s reactions and the outcomes of he does.

To Akaashi, it was astonishing how close two people could become in a relatively short period of time. He couldn't remember the exact date he and Bokuto had met, when they started talking regularly, when he realized Bokuto had put him above his other friends, but he knew it wasn't that long ago.  Akaashi’s thought process was interrupted when Bokuto spoke.

“How does it feel to be eight, Akaashi?” Bokuto's arms remained wrapped around Akaashi’s waist.

“It feels the same as it did when I was seven. Shouldn't you know since you turned eight over a year ago?”

“I could have forgotten, Akaashi!” Bokuto pretended to be offended by Akaashi’s sass, but he couldn't be upset when they were so close. It made him feel safe, comfortable.

“Yeah…” Akaashi recalled his seventh weakness: frequently forgetful.

Bokuto leaned further into Akaashi’s shoulder and wondered what he thought about all the time since he was so quiet. It sure would be nice if Akaashi was thinking about him, Bokuto thought. When he had realized what he was thinking, he nuzzled further into Akaashi in hopes to cover the rosy red spreading across his cheeks.

“Are you alright, Bokuto-san? You aren't talking as much as usual.”

“Yeah.” His words were muffled, lost into the fabric of Akaashi’s shirt. Bokuto’s breaths came in hot against Akaashi; they were pleasurable during the cold winter season.

“Okay.”

Bokuto wanted to make a comment that Akaashi was talking more than usual lately, but he decided against it. It was too uncomfortable to lift his face in order for Akaashi to hear him.

  
_December 29th, 2008_

  
**HAPPY BIRTHMONTH AKAASHI** and **Happy birthmonth, Akaashi**

 **HAPPY BIRTHMONTH AKAASHI** : :( kuroo

 **Happy birthmonth, Akaashi** : what

 **HAPPY BIRTHMONTH AKAASHI** : do u like anyone

 **Happy birthmonth, Akaashi** : omg Bokuto I thought u knew I liked Kenma this entire time

 **HAPPY BIRTHMONTH AKAASHI** : YOU LIKE UIM?

 **Happy birthmonth, Akaashi** : yes…

 **HAPPY BIRTHMONTH AKAASHI** : how long have u liked him ;)

 **Happy birthmonth, Akaashi** : forever

 **HAPPY BIRTHMONTH AKAASHI** : how did u kno when u liked him

 **Happy birthmonth, Akaashi** : idk i just did okay

 **HAPPY BIRTHMONTH AKAASHI** : okay ty

 **Happy birthmonth, Akaashi** : np

  
_March 25, 2009_

  
Akaashi liked setting to Bokuto best out of all the kids he's played volleyball with. They were so in sync, and Bokuto hit all of his tosses, regardless of whether it was a good one or not. Occasionally Bokuto would complain when Akaashi tossed the volleyball too low, but it was rare.

The relationship between them as setter and wing spiker made them depend on one another on the court; however, their reliance on each other went far off of the court. Maybe they wouldn't be as close as they are today had they not played volleyball upon initial meeting. They wouldn't feel the incredible connection that they did the first time Bokuto perfectly spiked Akaashi’s toss.

Akaashi was grateful to volleyball for bringing them together. It served as a symbol of friendship to him, and he was reminded of it every time he felt the rush of setting to Bokuto and seeing him spike it with ease.

Bokuto’s game hadn't been off today, but Akaashi could tell something was wrong. He watched for all of the little clues in Bokuto’s body language before he concluded he should say something because the problem didn't seem to be going away on its own.

“Is something wrong, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked once they decided it was time for a break, and he had the opportunity to speak to him.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“No.” Bokuto frowned.

“What's wrong?”

“I was thinking about quitting volleyball.”

“Why?”

“My spikes keep getting received.”

“They're getting received at roughly a 30% rate. You're doing very well.”

“Very well isn't good enough. I hate volleyball!” Here it was, one of Bokuto’s mood swings that Akaashi had become accustomed to.

“Bokuto-san, please calm down, and remember that not everything is going to be perfect right away. That's why we’re practicing.”

Akaashi left Bokuto to his own devices in hopes that he would take Akaashi’s advice and calm down. Bokuto judged himself harshly, almost too harshly. That was something Akaashi liked about him. unlike other people, Akaashi thought that it showed how much Bokuto cared and that self-criticism was key to success. And so, he put up with it; he didn't really mind, anyways.

  
_April 18, 2009_

 

 **ilovekenma** and **bokuto :(**

 **bokuto :(** : :(

 **ilovekenma** : what's wrong

 **bokuto :(** : my parents want me to join a rec volleyball league

 **ilovekenma** : is that not a good thing

 **bokuto :(** : i dont wanna

 **ilovekenma** : why

 **bokuto :(** : what if i suck

 **ilovekenma** : u are amazing bro

 **bokuto :(** : i kept serving into the net today and i almost killed akaashi

 **ilovekenma** : then work on ur serves

 **bokuto :(** : okay

ilovekenma: are u okay now

 **bokuto :(** : yes  
**bokuto :(** : what should I change my name to

 **ilovekenma** : idk something cool

 **something cool** : ok i did it

 **ilovekenma** : didnt mean it literally bro

 **something cool** : oh oops

 **ilovekenma** : you are entertaining

 **something cool** : who says that so outright

 **ilovekenma** : wow u know what outright means

 **something cool** : fuck u

 **ilovekenma** : omg u cursed

 **something cool** : sorry ily pls dont hate me

 **ilovekenma** : ily too bro  
**ilovekenma** : so when did ur vocabulary become so vulgar

 **something cool** : when i saw komi say “fuck you” to some kid in class

 **ilovekenma** : but komi looks so nice

 **something cool** : not to kids who take his crayons

 **ilovekenma** : lol there is someone from my school i want u to meet

_**ilovekenma** added **ALIENS ARE REAL** to the group chat_

**ALIENS ARE REAL** : hi kuroo who’s something cool

 **something cool** : who r u

 **ilovekenma** : oikawa meet bokuto and vice versa

 **something cool** : what does vice versa mean

 **ALIENS ARE REAL** : it means and the other way around like our names could be switched

 **something cool** : thanks

 **ilovekenma** : this is gonna be our group chat from now on k

 **ALIENS ARE REAL** : k

 **something cool:** ok

 **ALIENS ARE REAL** : so who wants to talk about my god and reason to live

 **ilovekenma** : pls don't say yes bokuto

 **something cool** : i do

 **ALIENS ARE REAL** : omg really

 **ilovekenma** : no he doesn't

 **something cool** : yes

 **ALIENS ARE REAL** : I LOGE ALIENS WWNANA SEE MY ALIEN DRAEINGS FROM CLASS

 **something cool** : sure

 **ALIENS ARE REAL:** OMG LET ME GET THEM

 **ilovekenma** : why bokuto

 **something cool** : why not

 **ALIENS ARE REAL** : _(7) Attached Images_

 **something** **cool** : cool bro

 **ALIENS** **ARE REAL** : IKR

 **ilovekenma** : what is wrong with you guys

 **something** **cool** : probably a lot of things

 

July 7, 2009

 

“Akaashi! Please wait!” Akaashi heard the high-pitched voice of a girl who he recognized to be from his class, Watanabe Yuna. He turned around; meeting Bokuto for lunch could wait a minute, couldn't it?

“Yes?” He asked in hopes she would provide explanation for stopping him.

Yuna blushed and didn't verbally provide an answer. She bowed as she held out an envelope with a heart-shaped sticker sealing it shut. What the heck? Akaashi thought this only happened in the animes.

“Um, thank you.” Akaashi grabbed the envelope and continued on his way, hoping she didn't think he was rude for leaving right away.

“Hey hey hey, Akaashi!” Those were the first words he heard as he reached the rooftop of the school.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.”

“Ooh-la-la, what's in your hands?” Konoha smirked as he looked at the pink envelope sealed with a glittered, red heart sticker. Akaashi began to work up a nervous sweat that he thought was due to the summer heat rather than his nerves.

“Nothing.” Akaashi answered and sat down next to Bokuto. Just as he began to shove it into his blazer, Bokuto grabbed it out of his hands. He proceeded to pry open the envelope, ripping the sticker in the process. It internally killed Akaashi to see the sticker ripped rather than being carefully removed perfectly like he would have done, but he knew there was no point in stopping Bokuto.

“Dear Akaashi, I love you so much, and you don't even know it. It feels like when you come around me, my mouth locks tight, and the words I want to say are just stifled. My lips lock up because my love is so strong, and the words that I want to say just can't be expressed. Sometimes I want to open up and tell you how I feel, but I guess I'm just too scared. Please meet me at the flagpole after school if you would like to get to get to know me better or if you feel the same way, too. Love, Yuna.” Bokuto read the entire letter out loud without stopping to take a breath.

Komi giggled and nudged Akaashi. “Who is this Yuna?”

“No one.”

“Doesn't sound like a no one to me.” Konoha added, making Komi laugh more.

“Are you going to the flagpole after school, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, a seemingly unreadable expression on his face.

“No.”

“Why not?” Why did Bokuto care so much?

“She is my friend, nothing more, nothing less, and I don't intend for that to change.”

“Poor Yuna.” Komi feigned sympathy.

“Is Yuna hot?” What the hell, Bokuto? Akaashi gave him a look that said please shut up, but knowing Bokuto, he probably wouldn't get the message. Of course he didn't; instead, he nudged Akaashi. “Aren't you going to answer?”

Akaashi exhaled, mentally calling Bokuto an idiot. “That depends on your taste.”

“Come on, Akaashi! Give us a real answer!” Konoha urged.

Akaashi rolled his eyes and decided he would make a list of the pros and cons of his friends when he got home. Sometimes he felt like he needed new friends. “Yuna is cute, not hot.”

“Cuter than me?” Komi asked with a big smile on his face.

“Definitely.” Akaashi shot him down, and Komi’s brows furrowed. His mouth was agape in disbelief while Bokuto and Konoha laughed at him and proceeded to high-five Akaashi.

  
***

  
Konoha’s hair tickled Komi’s face as he lay down next to him. Unfortunately, Komi left his mouth open as he stared up at the sky, and when Konoha lay down, he found himself choking on a chunk of ashen blond strands.

Alarmed by the sound of Komi coughing, Konoha quickly pulled away, his hair coming out of Komi’s mouth with him. “Ew.” Konoha stared at the damp ends of hair on the right side of his face, and Komi glared at him.

“Excuse me for choking on your stupidly long hair.” His tone was sardonic as he continued his pointed look towards Konoha.

“Sorry.”

“You should cut it.” Komi reached up to touch the ends of Konoha’s just about shoulder-length hair, the ends that weren't wet that is.

“Maybe later.” Komi found this answer dissatisfying, so he did what any other normal person would do. He tugged Konoha’s hair, it was already in his hand anyways. Konoha let out a small yelp.

“You should cut it, like today. Then, no one will be able to pull your hair like that.” A satisfied grin settled Komi’s face.

Konoha rolled his eyes. Despite having let out a quiet cry, the light tug on his hair was surprisingly pleasurable. Maybe having it long and to Komi’s distaste wasn't such a bad thing. “How short would you want me to cut my hair?” He was curious.

“I don't know, like, long but not too long. Like where your face ends.”

“Okay.” Konoha lay back down on the grass, and this time, none of his hair was nearly eaten. He watched the clouds as Komi lay silently next to him. His thoughts drifted back to when they were walking out of the school together and saw a girl waiting at the flagpole, nervously fidgeting. They had joked with each other that must be Akaashi’s admirer, but looking back at what he had just done less than an hour ago, it wasn't funny. It was quite depressing and discouraging if Konoha was being completely honest with himself.

He couldn't have done what that young girl did. She was braver than he was. Perhaps it was time for Konoha to attempt bravery.

“Hey, Komi.”

“Hmm?”

“Just for the record, I think you're cuter than that girl who likes Akaashi.”

“Where the hell did that come from?” Komi’s face flushed, and he threw his fist in Konoha’s general direction without looking. He didn't want Konoha to see he was blushing.

After recovering from the feeling of a fist impacting his ribs, Konoha answered, “When did you start cursing so much?”

“Hell isn’t a curse word!”

“Sure it isn’t.” Thankfully, Komi didn't complain about Konoha changing the subject.

  
_July 23, 2009_

  
Bokuto sat down across from his computer, eyes half-lidded with boredom. He launched skype and saw that Kuroo was online, so he video called him. When Kuroo appeared on the screen a couple minutes later, he was fixing his hair.

“What are you even fixing? It looks like you're messing your hair up.” Bokuto’s voice brought Kuroo’s attention to the rest of his screen that didn't include his reflection.

“Hey.”

“Hey, I'm bored.”

“Is that why you called?”

“Yes.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, and Bokuto could see that now that they were video chatting rather than the usual messaging.

“I have something to tell you.” Bokuto frowned.

“Then tell me.”

“A cute girl named Yuna confessed love to Akaashi today.”

“What did he say?!” Kuroo was practically screaming.

“He didn't say anything to her.” The frown seemed to be glued onto Bokuto’s face.

“Isn't that a good thing?”

“Why?”

“Never mind!” Apparently Bokuto didn't feel about Akaashi the way Kuroo thought he did, or he just didn't know he felt that way yet.

“Anyways, are you coming to Tokyo this summer?”

“Yeah, Kenma, Oikawa and Hanamaki are coming too.”

“I can meet Oikawa!” Bokuto finally smiled.

Kuroo internally sighed at the thought of Oikawa and Bokuto together. He prayed that Oikawa wouldn't start trying to educate Bokuto about aliens as soon as they met. “Yeah, you can.”

“Who is Hanamaki?”

“A friend of Oikawa and I.”

“Cool. I'm gonna hang up and do my homework. Later, bro.”

“Bye, Bokuto.”

Bokuto ended the call and pulled out his math homework. “I hate math,” he said to no one in particular seeing as he was alone in his room, and he began to work. He ended up calling Akaashi a few minutes later for help.

  
***

  
“Akaashi! Aren't you excited for Kuroo and Kenma to come?!” Bokuto energetically plopped down and bounced on the edge of Akaashi’s bed.

“Who let you in here?” It was six-thirty in the morning, and Akaashi woke up to his best friend’s excited voice; Bokuto’s excited voice was very loud, by the way.

“Your mom.”

“Was that supposed to be a your mom joke?”

“Maybe,” Bokuto said sheepishly and continued, “But anyways, Kuroo and Kenma are coming in, like, eight hours!”

“That sounds charming, but I'd really like to sleep right now, Bokuto-san.”

“When you say that and follow with my name and an honorific, it feels like you're flipping me off.”

“Mentally.” Akaashi gave him a sardonic smile and crawled back under the covers of his bed.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto jumped on the lump that was Akaashi beneath the comforter, and he heard a quiet ouch come from under him. “Sorry!” He apologized, but he didn't move from atop Akaashi because he was pleasantly warm and soft.

Akaashi tried to ignore the fact that there was 45kg of Bokuto Koutarou on him, and he let himself drift to sleep for the next two hours.

  
***

  
Bokuto and Akaashi’s parents had taken them to a park nearby where Kuroo and Kenma were staying for the rest of summer break. They were sitting on a stone bench having a mostly one-sided conversation when a black car pulled up and Kuroo, Kenma, and Oikawa had gotten out of it. Too absorbed in his conversation with Akaashi, Bokuto didn't notice of course.

Or maybe it was staring into his eyes that he was too absorbed in. They were such a tranquilizing slate blue, with gorgeous flecks of green within them; sometimes Bokuto forgot what he was talking about because he was busy staring at Akaashi’s irises.

Kuroo called out to Bokuto and Akaashi, but only the latter gave a hint of acknowledgement. “Bokuto!” He tried again, and when Bokuto didn't turn around, Kuroo took off his shoe and threw it at Bokuto.

Kenma looked up from his game at the sound of the unnerving thud of Kuroo’s shoe hitting Bokuto’s head. “Ouch!” Bokuto was upset until he turned around and was met with the wonderful smirks of Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa Tooru — and Kenma’s face seemingly buried into his PSP. Bokuto had never seen Oikawa before, but he looked just like he had imagined, flamboyant and sickeningly cute.

“You're not going to come over here?” Kuroo feigned sadness.

“You come over,” Bokuto responded.

“Fine.” Kuroo hooked his arm around Kenma’s and led him so he wouldn't have to look up from his game to see where to go, and Oikawa followed.

“Bokuto! Is this the brilliant Akaashi that you're always talking about?” Oikawa smiled and drank in the marvelous beauty of Akaashi. Now he knew why Bokuto always talked about him.

“Why yes, this is my dearest Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto formed a v with his thumb and index finger so he could squeeze Akaashi’s cheeks as he spoke. It took a minute of face-numbing squeezing and mindless conversation between Bokuto and his friends for Akaashi to realize that Bokuto called him _his_ Akaashi Keiji. _His_. Did that mean Bokuto liked him? Akaashi wasn't sure, but what he was sure of was the fact that he was blushing, and he needed to stop before someone noticed.

“Well, Bokuto, I think _your_ Akaashi is adorable, but let's talk about something else, like volleyball or aliens!” After seeing the red flush across Akaashi’s cheeks and assuming his conversation with Bokuto and Kuroo about Akaashi made him uncomfortable, he tried to bring it to an end.

“No alien talk before eight, Oikawa.” Kuroo gave him a condescending pat on the head.

“Makki would let me talk about aliens before eight.” Oikawa pouted.

“Where is Makki anyways?”

“His flight was delayed like three hours. I can't wait for you to meet him, Bokuto!”

“I can,” Kenma muttered, and Akaashi’s lips quirked upwards.

“So, whatcha guys wanna do?” Bokuto asked, his hand still holding Akaashi’s face.

“Let's take a stroll around the park, shall we?” Oikawa suggested, and Bokuto and Kuroo agreed.

“I'm going to stay here.” Kenma took a seat next to Akaashi on the bench, and Akaashi decided to stay with him.

Once they were far enough from Kenma and Akaashi for them to hear what they were saying, Oikawa asked, “do you think Akaashi likes you, Bokuto?”

“What?”

“You heard him.” Kuroo gave him a shove that was harder than he intended, making Bokuto lose his balance. “Sorry.” Kuroo helped Bokuto regain his balance.

“You guys look so gay.” Oikawa smiled while looking at Kuroo’s arm around Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Shut up!” Kuroo quickly removed his arm from around Bokuto and slapped Oikawa instead.

Oikawa whimpered, “you're so violent today, Kuroo.”

Kuroo ignored him and changed the subject back to Bokuto, “so… Do you think Akaashi likes you or not?”

“Not.”

“Do _you_ like Akaashi?” Oikawa inquired.

“No!” Bokuto refused to like his best friend, but with that knowing look Kuroo gave him, he panicked and started talking. “Um, probably. Maybe. I don't know!”

“Are you sure you don't know?” Kuroo asked, but what he really meant was “don't lie to me.”

“Leave me alone. Can we talk about something else please? Like your unrequited love with Kenma.” Bokuto complained.

“I am amazed that you know what unrequited means.” Oikawa commented.

“I know; I was taken aback at first, too. Bokuto is surprisingly intelligent.”

“You guys suck.”

“But you love us, don't you?” Oikawa gave him an angelic smile.

“I love Akaashi more,” Bokuto deadpanned and walked towards a stray dog, leaving behind his friends.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i learned that the past tense of lie is lay not laid and i don't wanna go back and fix it in the other chapters because im very lazy so please ignore my illiteracy from time to time okay im just a child also thank u for reading ily guys sorry for random changes in tone (aka that komi/konoha part) mood swings affect my writing unfortunately lol 
> 
> TO THE IMPORTANT STUFF: who should realize their love first, bokuto or akaashi? i'll probably end up flipping a coin to decide LOL


	6. I don't have a crush, you fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of texting bc it's easier for me than writing like a normal person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the years bc they were like too far back into time

_October 12, 2009_

 

  
“Akaashi! We can't play volleyball tomorrow!” Bokuto said after Akaashi suggested they go practice after school.

  
“Why?” Akaashi started to get the feeling that Bokuto was getting tired of him, and he didn't like it.

  
“It'll be Friday the thirteenth!” Or he just didn't want to practice on an unlucky day, and he wasn't getting tired of Akaashi. Akaashi made a mental note to stop assuming the worst. Unfortunately, despite his mental notes, Akaashi couldn't help but think about the undesirable possibilities as to why his best friend had been distant lately.

 

  
***

 

  
Akaashi settled down on his desk and opened up Skype. Scrolling through the small list of contacts, he settled his mouse on Konoha and began a conversation.

 

  
**Akaashi Keiji** and **jack**

 

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Hi, I have a question.

  
**jack** : waddup kei kei

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Please never call me that again, and do you think Bokuto-san is avoiding me?

  
**jack** : but kei kei sounds so cute

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Please answer my question, Konoha-san.

  
**jack** : yes but idk why  
**jack** : did kei kei do something to upset his beloved bokuto

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : I'm going to pretend you didn't call me that again. I don't know.

  
**jack** : what happened  
**jack** : u can tell good ol konoha-senpai

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : I don't know what I did, but he isn't talking to me very much, and he hasn't been coming home with me lately.

  
**jack** : v interesting  
**jack** : maybe he decided he hates underclassmen

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : That doesn't help.

  
**jack** : want me to ask him about it

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : No.

  
**jack** : k im doing it

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : PLEASE DONT

 

  
**jack** and **something cool**

 

  
**jack** : yo bokuto

  
**something cool** : hi

  
**jack** : whats wrong with u

  
**something cool** : a lot of things

  
**jack** : i meanttttt y are u avoiding akaashi

  
**something cool** : im not

  
**jack** : oh bokuto  
**jack** : did u really think u could lie to me

  
**something cool** : not lying :(

  
**jack** : yes u r  
**jack** : sooooo whats up

  
**something cool** : nothing  
**something cool** : ill get over it

  
**jack** : talk to meeeee

  
**something cool** : no

  
_**something cool** is offline_

 

  
**Akaashi Keiji** and **jack**

 

  
**jack** : so hes definitely avoiding u

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Why? :(

  
**jack** : woah u used an emoticon  
**jack** : and no idea

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Should I ask him?

  
**jack** : he said “nothing ill get over it” when i asked

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : That sounds like he needs attention. I must ask him.

  
**jack** : wow

 

  
**Akaashi Keiji** and **something cool**

 

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Bokuto-san.  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Bokuto-san.  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Bokuto-san.

 

  
Akaashi sat in front of his computer screen awaiting a reply for hours, but he didn't receive one that night unfortunately. Seeking distraction, he began his homework and buried his face into textbooks until he couldn't read anymore.

 

  
_October 13, 2009_

 

  
When he was supposed to be reading the assigned passage, like the rest of his classmates, Bokuto couldn't clear his mind to read. He found himself thinking about how nice Akaashi is, about how attractive he is, about how smart he is, about Keiji in general.

  
Yet, he found himself running away from Keiji. For example, once the bell had rang for lunch time, Keiji had come over to his classroom; however, Bokuto ran as quickly as he could into the supply closet across the hall. Luckily, Keiji didn't follow him. Bokuto spent his lunch in the supply closet pondering his decisions. He didn't know why he was avoiding Keiji, but he knew he couldn't talk to him. He had to talk to Keiji again soon; he can't avoid him forever.

  
At two in the afternoon, they typically met outside of Keiji’s classroom, so they could walk home together. Bokuto had other plans in mind that afternoon. Despite seeing Keiji waiting outside of the classroom, he bolted in the other direction.

  
“Bokuto-san!” Keiji called after him, unsure of why they weren't walking together.

  
Bokuto considered not answering, but he thought that would be rude. “Gotta blast!” He continued running in the halls (much to the administrative personnels’ dismay) until he thought he was too far for Keiji to catch up.

 

  
_October 20, 2009_

 

  
Bokuto was cooped up in his room on a Friday night, avoiding Akaashi and talking to his new friend from Miyagi on skype. He chose to talk to Hanamaki about how he felt because he knew Hanamaki wouldn't make fun of him for it the way all his other friends would. Well, he would probably make fun of him, but he couldn't say “I told you so!”

  
**hanamaki** and **something cool**

  
**something cool** : hey

  
**hanamaki** : sup dude

  
**something cool** : can i tell u something weird

  
**hanamaki** : im all about weird bro

  
**something cool** : i think i like akaashi

  
**hanamaki** : like like

  
**something cool** : like like :/

  
**hanamaki** : ;)

  
**something cool** : pls don't tell anyone

  
**hanamaki** : sure

  
**something cool** : idk why i needed to tell someone

  
**hanamaki** : i get it man

  
**something cool** : you do?

  
**hanamaki** : yeah

  
**something cool** : can i tell u something else

  
**hanamaki** : yeah

  
**something cool** : ive been avoiding akaashi bc of what I told u before

  
**hanamaki** : bro

  
**something cool** : what

  
**hanamaki** : u cant avoid him  
**hanamaki** : u have to act like nothing is wrong

  
**something cool** : y

  
**hanamaki** : so he doesnt suspect anything and everything seems fine  
**hanamaki** : and then one day when ur ready u can be like hey i like u and he can be like i like u too and then u live happily ever after

  
**something cool** : okayand no

  
**hanamaki** : one day u will say yes instead

  
**something cool** : goodbye

  
**hanamaki** : when are u gonna tell kuroo he keeps talking about how much he “ships” you two

  
**something cool** : what is shipping

  
**hanamaki** : something his older cousin taught him i think it means when two ppl should date ireally dont know i don't pay much attention when he talks

  
**something cool** : lol okay

 

   
_October 21, 2009_

 

  
**Akaashi Keiji** and **bokuto**

  
**bokuto** : hi  
**bokuto** : sry 4 replying late

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Hi. Nine days late, but it's okay.

  
**bokuto** : so why did u message me

 

  
Akaashi frowned at the screen. Before now, he never needed a reason to message Bokuto. He considered making up an excuse, but he was too upset that Bokuto ignored him for over twenty-four hours to think about lies.

 

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Why haven't you been talking to me lately?

  
**bokuto** : um  
**bokuto** : idk  
**bokuto** : sry  
**bokuto** : i will talk to u more  
**bokuto** : sorry  
**bokuto** : i didnt realize  
**bokuto** : fhat i was ignoring u  
**bokuto** : :/

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Okay, it's fine. Please don't do it again.

  
**bokuto** : are u sure  
**bokuto** : im sorry

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Yes.

  
**bokuto** : okay do u wanna hang out

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Yes.

  
**bokuto** : im coming over if u dont mind

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : See you soon.

 

  
Bokuto took a deep breath and forced himself out of his desk chair. His parents weren't home, and he didn't have permission to go out, but he told Akaashi he would be there. Oh well, he would just have to leave a note on the door in case his parents came home before he did.

  
After finding the nearest writing utensil, Bokuto scribbled a note and stuck it on the front of the door on his way out. He felt his insides churn at the thought of going to Akaashi’s home for the first time in a couple of weeks. In any normal relationship, going to a friend’s house after two weeks would be no big deal; however, their friendship was different. Bokuto visited the Akaashi household a minimum of three times a week over the past six months up until he realized he might have feelings he doesn't want to have.

  
It only took him seven minutes to arrive at Akaashi’s doorstep, but he didn't knock. He paced around the sidewalk for a good three minutes in order to mentally prepare himself for speaking to Keiji. What would he even say? I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you for the past two weeks; it's because I find you unusually attractive, and I probably like you. Sometimes, honesty wasn't always the best policy.

  
Before Bokuto had finally gathered his thoughts, Keiji opened up his front door. “Hello, Bokuto-san. Sorry for rushing you, but my mother noticed you were standing outside and told me to invite you in.” Bokuto felt incredibly embarrassed. Did Akaashi see him pacing in small circles before coming to see him? What if that helped Akaashi figure out that Bokuto likes him? No, Akaashi wouldn't have anything to figure out because Bokuto doesn't like him like that… Right?

  
“Hi,” was all Bokuto could manage to utter out, and he followed Keiji inside.

  
Bokuto stared at the pretty curls of Keiji’s hair as he walked behind him up the stairs. He couldn't help but notice the way the color of his shirt complimented not only his skin tone but also his hair color. Maybe it was just that Keiji looked perfect in everything. Who knows.

  
“So…” Keiji tried to break the silence.

  
“So…” Bokuto couldn't think of a good response, once again.

  
“How have you been?”

  
“I've been well.” A little white lie hasn't hurt anyone.

  
“I've been well as well.” Keiji decided to lie as well, but his guilty conscience made him add, “but I've been better.”

  
“Me, too,” Bokuto replied quietly as they walked into Keiji’s bedroom.

  
“I don't know what to talk about,” Keiji said honestly.

  
“Neither do I.”

  
“Wanna take a nap together until dinner’s ready?” Keiji’s words were oddly casual.

  
“Yes.” Bokuto knew he shouldn't take a nap with Keiji when he had what he liked to describe as a small crush on him, but he wanted to sleep next to him far more.

 

  
_November 3, 2010_

 

  
They were supposed to be working on a partner assignment, but apparently Konoha had other priorities. “So, Bokuto, do you like anyone?” Konoha asked for what seemed like the 5,000th time this year.

  
“You ask, like, every day, and every day, I say no.” Bokuto replied with a roll of his eyes.

  
“Well, your answer could change from day-to-day, you know!”

  
“It won't.” It had been a year since he told anyone, Bokuto was set on never telling anyone except Hanamaki about Akaashi, not even Akaashi.

 

  
_December 10, 2010_

 

  
The end of the term was nearing, and Akaashi’s parents didn't let him stay out after school two weeks before the end of the term. They wanted him to study for exams. Komi ditched Bokuto and Konoha because a girl asked to meet with him after school. And to Konoha’s distaste, he agreed. This is how Bokuto and Konoha ended up alone together in the park, unfortunately for Bokuto. “Do you like anyone, Bokuto?”

  
“Stop.”

  
“Not until you give me a name.”

  
“Who says I like anyone, anyways? Do you like anyone?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Bokuto’s eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting and honest answer, and if the answer were to be honest, he wasn't expecting it to be yes.

  
“Who?!”

  
“I'll tell you if you tell me.” A sly smirk spread across Konoha’s face.

  
“You go first,” Bokuto replied. Konoha was hoping Bokuto would answer first, and Konoha would say no one or make up a name. He could still make up a name, at least he could try.

  
“I like… Hana…”

  
“There's a Hana in our grade?”

  
“Yeah, she's in class, um, five.” Bokuto didn't know the kids in class five, so he couldn't prove him wrong, hopefully.

  
“She sounds too smart for you.”

  
“Shut up!” Konoha punched Bokuto’s shoulder, but not hard enough to hurt him. “Anyways, tell me who you like now!”

  
“No.”

  
“What?”

  
“I want to see Hana before I tell you anything.” Bokuto was smarter than he looked.

  
“Ugh, fine.” Now Konoha had to find a girl in class five and have her pretend her name was Hana.

 

  
_December 23, 2010_

 

  
Lunch break had began, and Konoha was pulling Bokuto towards class five. They awkwardly peered into the classroom, and Konoha called, “Hana!” The girl he had paid in pocky earlier today walked over to the two of them.

  
“Hi, Konoha-kun and Konoha-kun’s friend!”

  
“Wow, she's real,” Bokuto said, but his voice was rather monotone.

  
“Yes, sir, she is!” Konoha smiled proudly that he was able to pull this off.

  
“Did he pay you to do this?” Bokuto asked “Hana.”

  
“Uh, no!” She replied, but honestly, what did she care? She already ate her pocky, so it's not like Konoha could take it back.

  
Bokuto smiled after seeing her hesitation and walked away from the doorway. “I'll leave you two alone then.”

  
Hana rubbed Bokuto the wrong way, so he concluded that Konoha truly did not have a crush on her and had bribed her.

  
Speaking of crushes, his definite not-crush was walking in his direction.

  
“Hi, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Hey, Akaashi!” He wasn't trying to yell; his voice was just naturally loud.

  
“Where do you want to eat today?”

  
“Wherever you want.” Because it was too cold to eat outside, Akaashi led Bokuto to an empty hall, and they ate lunch alone together for the first time in over a year. Akaashi was going to miss eating lunch with Bokuto when he graduated from primary school in a few months. He wondered if Bokuto would miss him, too once he was off into junior high. Unfortunately, Bokuto never talked about it, and Akaashi wasn't willing to start the conversation.

 

  
***

 

  
**konoha** and **bokuto**

  
**konoha** : i cant believe u left me alone w hana

 

 **bokuto** : was her name really hana

  
**konoha** : ofc

  
**bokuto** : you should be thanking me for leaving you alone with her

  
**konoha** : no  
**konoha** : anyways, u never told me who you like

  
**bokuto** : yukie

  
**konoha** : fr

  
**bokuto** : no just like u like hana lol

  
**konoha** : u dirty liar

  
**bokuto** : mhm

  
**konoha** : can i guess who u like

  
**bokuto** : sure but i probably wont tell u if ur right

  
**konoha** : ur a pain in the ass

  
**bokuto** : thanks i try  
**bokuto** : what grade is ur crush in

  
**konoha** : i dont have a crush you fool

  
**konoha loves komi** : are u sure

  
**konoha** : WHAT THE HELL CHANGE YOUR NAME BACK

  
**konoha loves komi** : after u admit u like ur tiny friend

  
**konoha** : if he saw u call him that he would kill you

  
**konoha loves komi** : well it's a good thing he isn't here then… for the both of us ;)

  
**bokuto loves akaashi** : its also a good thing akaashi isnt here

   
**konoha loves komi** : he wouldnt even believe ur username  
**konoha loves komi** : besides  
**konoha loves komi** : he already knows i love him  
**konoha loves komi** : unlike a certain someone

  
**bokuto loves akaashi** : bokuto one of these days i will kill you

  
**konoha loves komi** : i bet ¥2000 komi will kill me first

  
**bokuto loves akaashi** : you know what

  
**konoha loves komi** : what

  
**bokuto loves akaashi** : u never denied loving akaashi

  
**konoha loves komi** : doesnt have to be romantic love :p

  
**bokuto loves akaashi** : did u just :p me

  
**konoha loves komi** : :p

  
**bokuto loves akaashi** : change ur name now

 

  
***

 

  
Akaashi had just finished his homework, and he was thinking about how all of his friends that he actually cared about were going to junior high in a matter of months. He logged onto Skype to talk to Konoha about it since he felt nervous talking to Bokuto about it. He scrolled through his conversations and found it odd that the recency of the conversation changed, but he began typing anyways.

 

  
**Akaashi Keiji** and **konoha loves komi**

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Hi.

  
**konoha loves komi** : hey  
**konoha loves komi** : brb

 

  
**bokuto loves akaashi** and **konoha loves komi**

 

  
**konoha loves komi** : CHANGE YOURNAMENNOW AKAASHI OS ON SKYPE

  
**bokuto loves akaashi** : you first

  
**BOKUTO** : FINE

  
**konoha** : good boy

 

  
**BOKUTO** and **Akaashi Keiji**

 

  
**BOKUTO** : sry about that akaashi

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : It's okay.  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Who am I talking to?

  
**BOKUTO** : THE ONE AND ONLY  
**BOKUTO** : WHO DID U THINK U WERE TALKING TO

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Konoha

  
**BOKUTO** : YOU TEXT KONOHA BEFORE ME?

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Sometimes

  
**BOKUTO** : I GUESS THAT ISNT A BAD THING TODAY

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Why?

  
**BOKUTO** : I DONT KNOW I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING NEVER MIND ME

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Okay…

  
**BOKUTO** : SO WHAT WERE U FONNA TALK TO KONIHA ABOUT

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Your graduation of primary school

  
**BOKUTO** : WHY NOT TSLK TO ME ABOUT MY GRADUATION

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : I thought you didn't want to talk about it.

  
**BOKUTO** : I DONT BC IT MAKES ME SAD TO THINK ABOUT NIT SEEING U IN SCHOLN WVERY DAY

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Really?

  
**BOKUTO** : YES

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : It makes me sad, too.

  
**BOKUTO** : ILY AKAASHI

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : I love you, too.

  
**BOKUTO** : WE ARE STILL GOING TO TALK EVEDY DAY AFTER I GRADUATE

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Good

  
**BOKUTO** : IM GONNA MISS U SO MUCHHHH

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : I'll miss you, too, Bokuto-san.

  
**BOKUTO** : ILYSM

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : <3

  
**BOKUTO** : OMG  
**BOKUTO** : <3333333  
**BOKUTO** : I HAVE TO GO CRY NOW I WILL TTYL

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : You can cry on my shoulder if you want.

  
**BOKUTO** : OMG AKAAAASSSHIIIIIIIIII

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished driver's ed; got a b in chem for the quarter; kill me; but hey hey hey I'm back ;) Anyways, if my updates take forever from now until like May I am so sorry. I might update next week, but I'm still writing the next chapter. BTW I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE STARTED WRITING A NEW CHAT FIC YESTERDAY BUT I ENDED UP DECIDING I HATED IT, SO I NEED YOUR HELP GUYS... WOULD U RATHER SEE A FIC OF CAPTAINS OF 2017 (CURRENT THIRD YEARS BUT IN HAIKYUU I GUESS IT WOULD REALLY BE 2015), 2018(AKAASHI,TERUSHIMA,FUTAKUCHI,YAMAMOTO OR KENMA, ENNOSHITA, MIYA, YAHABA, AND SHIRABU), OR 2019 (ONAGA, KOGANEGAWA, KAGEYAMA OR HINATA, LEV, KUNIMI, GOSHIKI, AND BROCCOLI-KUN)?
> 
> THANKS FOR READING LOVE YOU ALL


	7. One day, you'll understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elementary school graduation and tears yay

_December 23, 2010_

 

  
**BOKUTO** and **ur boi**

 

  
**BOKUTO** : KUROO

  
**ur boi** : what

  
**BOKUTO** : AKAASHI SENT ME <3

  
**ur boi** : why is this significant

  
**BOKUTO** : WHAT DO U MEAN “WHY IS THIS SOGNIFICANT”

  
**ur boi** : i mean u don’t like him or anything do u

  
**BOKUTO** : I STOPPED FOR LIKE SIX MONTHS AND THEN I STARTED TALKING TO KNONOHA ABOUT CRUSHES AND THEN AKAASHI SENT ME THE HEART AND SAID HE LOGES ME AND NOW IM CRYING

  
**ur boi** : did u actually just TELL ME YOU LIKE AKAASHI

  
**BOKUTO** : I LOVE HIM

  
**ur boi** : this is a fucking milestone

  
**BOKUTO** : WORTHY OF VULGARITY  
**BOKUTO** : BUT IT SUCKS BC I AAS JUST GETING OVER HIM UNTIL LIKE TWO DAYS AGO UGH

  
**ur boi** : LOVE NEVER DIES

  
**BOKUTO** : THATS A LIE MY PARENTS SAY TJEY DONT LOVE EACH ORHER ANYMORE

  
**ur boi** : WHAT THE HELL BOKUTO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY

  
**BOKUTO** : IDK IF TJEY WERE SRRIOS WHEN THEY SAID THAT ITS OKAY

  
**ur boi** : HOPEFULLY ITS OKAY  
**ur boi** : WHAT ARE U GOING TO DO ABOUT AKAASHI

  
**BOKUTO** : I DIDNT THINK THAT FAR YET LOL

  
**ur** **boi** : LOL  
**ur** **boi** : KISS HIM

  
**BOKUTO** : TOO YOUNG

  
**ur** **boi** : SAYS WHO  
**ur** **boi** : KIDS WERE MAKING OUT IN PRESCHOOL

  
**BOKUTO** : PRESCHOOL IS DIFFERENT FROM NOW

  
**ur boi** : OKAY FINE WAIT TIL HES IN JR HIGH

  
**BOKUTO** : I DONT WANNA LEAVE HIM UGH

  
**ur boi** : FAILING A GRADE FOR LOVE IS NOT AN OPTION  
**ur boi** : NOT THAT U NEED LOVE TO FAIL A GRADE  
**ur boi** : BUT STILL

  
**BOKUTO** : I HATE YOU

  
**ur boi** : I KNOW BRO  
**ur boi** : SPEAKING OF JR HIGH  
**ur** **boi** : AN ACADEMY IN TOKYO WANTS ME TO COME TO THEIR BOARDING SCHOOL AND PLAY VOLLEY FOR THEM  
**ur** **boi** : THEY SAW ME PLAY AT A REC MATCH

  
**BOKUTO** : UR COMING TO TOKYO???

  
**ur** **boi** : I HOPE SO  
**ur** **boi** : MY MOM SAID NO LOL

  
**BOKUTO** : WHAT ABOUT UR DAD

  
**ur boi** : HES OUT ON A BUSINESS TRI” AND HAS NO IDEA  
**ur boi** : BUT HE’LL PROBABLY SAY YES SINCE HW WAS THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL IN THE FIRST PLACE

  
**BOKUTO** : I CANT WAIT  
**BOKUTO** : WHICH ACADEMY ARE U GOING TO

  
**ur boi** : NEKOMA 

  
**BOKUTO** : OMG  
**BOKUTO** : WE’RE GONNA PLAY AGAINST EACH OREHR

  
**ur boi** : IM SO EXCITED  
**ur boi** : I REALLY HOPE MY PARENTS LRT ME GO  
**ur boi** : ALSO OIKAWA GOT ACCEPTED INTO SOME OTHER SCHOOL AND IS GOING CLOSER TO TOKYO AS WELL

  
**BOKUTO** : THIS IS GONNA BE AMAZING  
**BOKUTO** : WHAT’S THE NAME OF OIKAWAS SCHOOL

  
**ur boi** : NO IDEA

  
**ur boi** added **KITAGAWA DAIICHI MOTHERFUCKERS**

  
**KITAGAWA DAIICHI MOTHERFUCKERS** : HEY GUYS

  
**BOKUTO** : UR GOING TO KITAGAWA DAIICHI

  
**KITAGAWA DAIICHI MOTHERFUCKERS** : YES IM SO EXCITED I GOT ACCEPTED INTO SHIRATORIZAWA TOO BUT USHIWAKA IS GOING THERE SO IM CHOOSING HERE INSTEAD

  
**BOKUTO** : ISNT THAT IN MIYAGI

  
**ur boi** : oops

  
**KITAGAWA DAIICHI MOTHERFUCKERS** : YEAH ITS IN MIYAGI

  
**BOKUTO** : KUROO YOU IDIOT

  
**ur boi** : okay to be fair he's still CLOSER to tokyo…  
**ur boi** : never said he was in Tokyo

  
**KITAGAWA DAIICHI MOTHERFUCKERS** : U TOLD HIM I WAS GOING TO TOKYO?

  
**ur boi** : CLOSER TO TOKYO

  
**BOKUTO** : I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE IN KANTŌ AT LEAST

  
**ur boi** : lolsrynotsry

  
**KITAGAWA DAIICHI MOTHERFUCKERS** : KUROO YOU IDIOT

  
**ur boi** : 2nd time today get more creative guys

  
**KITAGAWA DAIICHI MOTHERFUCKERS** : MY PARENTS DIDNT EVEN WANT ME TO GO TO KITAGAWA DAIICHI BC THEY WANTED ME TO GO TO SHIRATORIZAWA  
**KITAGAWA DAIICHI MOTHERFUCKERS** : THEY WOULD DEFINITELY NOT LET ME GO TO KANTŌ LOL

  
**ur boi** : MY. BAD. IT’S OVER NOW EVERYTHING’S OKAY JESUS

  
**BOKUTO** : DONT SAY JESUS WHEN UR THE MOST UNHOLY PERSON I KNOW

  
**KITAGAWA DAIICHI MOTHERFUCKERS** : r u sure bc im p sure u know hanamaki

  
**ur boi** : ty oikawa

  
**BOKUTO** : HANAMAKI IS WAY BETTER THAN KUROO SOMETIMES

  
**KITAGAWA DAIICHI MOTHERFUCKERS** : the keyword is ‘SOMETIMES’

  
**BOKUTO** : WHATEVER GUYS  
**BOKUTO** : OIKAWA CHANGE UR NAME MY MOM WALKED PAST ME AND LOOKED AT THE SCREEN LIKE IT WAS THE DEVIL

  
**better than ushiwaka** : SRY ARE U IN TROUBLE LOL

  
**ur boi** : that LOL makes me feel like you're not actually concerned about if he's in trouble or not

  
**better than ushiwaka** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
**ur boi** : bokuto why aren't u answering  
  
**better than ushiwaka** : bokutooooo

  
**ur boi** : bokuto

  
**better than ushiwaka** : BOKUTO

  
**ur boi** : birdbrain

  
**BOKUTO** : MY MOTHER PULLED ME AWAY FOR A TALK ABOUT LANGUAGE AND NOT TO ABUSE “NONO WORDS” AND SAID I SHOULD BE CAREFUL WITH THE FRIENDS I CHOOSE  
**BOKUTO** : I HATE YOU GUYS

  
**ur boi** : ily bokuto

  
**better than ushiwaka** : same

  
**BOKUTO** : LOVE U GUYS TOO

 

  
_March 25, 2011_

 

  
It was the day of the class of 2011’s graduation ceremony. Exams had already been taken. Bokuto was just going to school today to get a certificate, just like the rest of the students in his grade. All the other students get the day off, but most are probably going to cram school.

 

  
***

 

  
“Yoshikawa Kenji,” the principal announced the last name, and finally the ceremony was over. The children could say their goodbyes, and maybe cry a little, like Komi was.

  
Bokuto, Konoha, and Komi looked for each other immediately after their principal was done speaking, and to all of their surprise, even Komi’s, Komi was crying a river.

  
“What's wrong, Komi?” Konoha was genuinely concerned.

  
Bokuto on the other hand… “Crying is for wimps.”

  
“Shut up!” Komi punched Bokuto while wiping his tear-filled eyes with his nondominant hand.

  
“Are you going to be okay?”

  
“Of course I'm... going to be… okay! I'm just so sad… that Akaashi won't be… with us to protect me from you two idiots… anymore! That's all!” Komi replied in between sniffles. His “ugly cry” was endearing to Konoha.

  
“You don't need protection from us! If anything, we need protection from you!” Bokuto replied, not helping the situation, and Konoha just smiled at Komi, who was now glaring at Bokuto.

  
“I'm surprised you aren't crying, Bokuto!”

  
“What? Why?” He didn't understand why he would be crying right now. He didn't really want to either, but he asked anyways.

  
“You're not going to see Akaashi in school for, like, a year! What if he doesn't even go to Fukurodani! Won't you miss him?”

  
“Okay, I might not see him in school, but I'll see him outside of school, and we’ll still play volleyball together. Fukurodani is excellent for volleyball. Akaashi will definitely go there. Right?” Bokuto’s wide, golden eyes asked for affirmation, and when he got none, he repeated, “Right?”

  
“Bokuto! Akaashi is really smart, like super smart! What if he doesn't want to go to school with us because he gets into one of those super good middle schools?” Damn Komi and his realistic negativity.

  
“Middle schools don't matter anyways… if he's going to leave us, he’ll probably leave us at high school.” Bokuto wasn't ready to say goodbye now; he wouldn't be ready in a year; he probably wouldn't even be ready in four years!

  
“Whatever, let’s go see what Akaashi is up to,” Konoha suggested in hopes of calming Bokuto and Komi.

  
Springs were associated with new beginnings, but Bokuto wasn't ready for a new beginning just yet.

 

  
***

 

  
Kuroo thought he was ready for a new beginning, but when the time finally came, he realized he wasn't ready to leave Kenma behind in Miyagi to go all the way to Tokyo, nor would he ever be. So he didn't leave him behind in a sense. He promised to video chat Kenma at least every week, but he really meant every day, and he promised to help him study for every test. Kenma, on the other hand, promised to continue playing in the recreational volleyball league that he and Kuroo played in when the junior high coach decided that he wanted him to play for Nekoma.

  
Although he knew that Kenma would probably attend the same school as him again in just a year, Kuroo felt like crying. And it felt wonderful when he got a call from his long-distance best friend, who he knew he could cry to with a 100% guarantee he wouldn't get a weird look. Even if Bokuto was judging him, he couldn't see it at least.

  
Kuroo finally ripped himself away from his thoughts and answered Bokuto’s Skype call. “Bokuto!” He wailed, at the same time bokuto’s answer was just as delightful.

  
“Kuroo! I c-can’t stand! Being away! From Akaashi!” Bokuto said in between loud sobs.

  
“Try moving two hundred and thirty miles away from your beloved best friend!” Kuroo said melodramatically.

  
“I'm so… sorry for your loss, Kuroo!” Bokuto was still crying. He did it just as intensely as he did everything else.

  
“You're only supposed to say that when someone dies, idiot!”

  
“You're the idiot moving two hundred and thirty miles away from his reason to live!” Bokuto finally got through a sentence without having to stop for a sniffle.

  
“You're…” Kuroo tried to think of an insult, but he couldn't, so he ended the sentence with “right!” and he began crying as it sunk in that he's leaving Kenma. He and Bokuto sat in their rooms listening to each other cry over the speakers of their computers for a while until they gained their composure.

  
“Boys don't cry,” Bokuto said as he wiped what he hoped was the last of his tears on his sleeve.

  
“Yeah,” Kuroo replied and wiped his eyes with a tissue.

  
“This never happened if anyone asks what you did tonight.”

  
“What never happened?”

  
“You know… the cr-- oh! Yeah.”

  
“I'm going to go pack and spend the last of my days in Miyagi with Kenma, so I'll be M.I.A. for a couple of days.”

  
“Okay, I'll see you in Tokyo then.”

  
“See you soon.”

  
“Bye.” Bokuto ended their hour and a half long call which mostly consisted of uncontrollable tears.

 

  
_March 26, 2011_

 

  
“Akaashi!” As he bust into Akaashi’s room, Bokuto tried to hide his sadness with a bubbly grin and his loud speech. Normally, he wouldn’t hesitate to share his issues with Akaashi, but he figured he could use a break.

  
“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

  
“I just like saying your name.”

  
Akaashi would never admit it, but he liked saying Bokuto’s name twice as much. Letting a rare smile slip its way onto his face, Akaashi blushed.

  
Because neither of them could think of anything to say that wasn't related to the graduation of the class of 2011, they enjoyed a silence — not an awkward silence, but a serene silence. Although not inconceivable, it was rare for Bokuto to be silent, so for a while, Akaashi enjoyed his quiet company, and Bokuto enjoyed his.

  
“Bokuto-san.”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Are you excited for this school year?”

  
Bokuto looked horrified at the thought of going to junior high. “Why would I be?”

  
“Because you'll get to play on the volleyball team.”

  
“Oh, right. I guess that's good.” Bokuto was so focused on losing Akaashi, he didn't think about the good things.

  
“It is.”

  
They sat together again in another silence for a moment.

  
“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi began again.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“How do you keep getting into my house?”

  
“Your mom lets me in.”

  
“But neither of my parents are home now?”

  
“I know where the spare key is.”

  
“That's not normal.”

  
“You're not normal.” Bokuto poked Akaashi’s cheek and made himself comfortable on Akaashi’s bed. “By the way, Kuroo is coming to attend Nekoma.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“You don't sound very excited.” Bokuto fidgeted with the hem of his shirt while Akaashi remained at his desk.

  
“I'm afraid I'm not.”

  
“Why? And come sit with me.”

  
“I don't feel like moving, and Kuroo and I aren't particularly close.”

  
“Your language is so much more colloquial these days.”

  
Akaashi turned his head to look at Bokuto. “You know what colloquial means?”

  
“Yeah, just don't ask me how to spell it.” At least he was honest. “Anyways, you’ll be best friends with Kuroo before you know it — but not like super best friends because that's what I'm for.”

  
Akaashi laughed so quietly that Bokuto almost didn't hear.

  
“Hey, Akaashi?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Can I call you Keiji?”

  
“Whatever you want, Bokuto-san.”

  
“I want, and you can call me Koutarou if you want.”

  
“Another time, Bokuto-san.”

  
Bokuto let out a quiet whimper, and oddly enough, Akaashi found a small tinge of pleasure from teasing his friend. It was due to schadenfreude, he thought.

 

  
_April 4, 2011_

 

  
Kuroo sat in his dorm room after the first day of school and after the first volleyball meeting ended. His parents got him a smartphone since he was going away, so he could call them, but he phoned Kenma instead.

  
“Kenma!”

  
“What?”

  
“Can I vent?”

  
“Mhm.” Kuroo went on and on about how much he disliked their first year libero and didn't want to play without Kenma until an hour later when he realized Kenma probably wasn't listening and was playing a video game.

  
“Well, I'll call you tomorrow. Talk to you later, Kenma.”

  
“Bye, Kuro.”

  
It was time to call Bokuto through skype and see how he was doing. It rang a couple times before Bokuto answered.

  
“Hey.”

  
“Hey.”

  
“How was school?” Kuroo asked.

  
“I fell asleep in class and have no idea how half of it was, but the rest was pretty good.”

  
“Pay attention in class; you should be grateful for the knowledge your teachers have to offer you.”

  
“When did you become Mr. Wise?”

  
“Thirty-eight seconds ago.” They both laughed.

  
“Anyways, how was your day.”

  
“So lame. I wish I could leave school grounds, but I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone without parental consent, which I don't have until next year.”

  
“Bro.”

  
“What?”

  
“That sucks.

  
“Tell me about it.”

  
“Can we video chat?”

  
“Yeah.” Kuroo pressed the button for video call on his little iPhone3.

  
“Okay, so tell me the truth: is my hair lame?”

  
“Yeah, why? Did some kid tell you it is?”

  
“Wow, rude, and no. I was thinking about dying parts of it black like a horned owl.”

  
“Dude, that sounds ridiculous.”

  
“I'm ridiculous.” Kuroo stared at Bokuto amazed that he would call himself that, and then Bokuto added, “ridiculously hot.”

  
“You're like twelve. You're not going to be hot for a while.”

  
“Hey! You're twelve, too, and for my age I am!”

  
“Your confidence is astounding. Go for the dye, I'm sure you could rock it.”

  
“Well… I need approval from my parents first, which I probably won't get, but just imagine how cool it'd look.”

  
“Super cool, bro.”

  
“I really hope that wasn't sarcasm.” Bokuto said, although it was blatantly obvious that Kuroo’s tone was sardonic.

  
Kuroo ignored Bokuto’s comment and replied with a question. “When do you start volleyball?”

  
“Uh, conditioning is tomorrow, but we have a spring season, so it really should've been during break, and tryouts are next Monday, but they don't do cuts. It's just to see who starts and stuff.”

  
“Hopefully you'll be able to start.”

  
“Of course I'll be able to start. In case you didn't know, I'm kind of amazing.”

  
Kuroo rolled his eyes thinking back to one of their first conversations on the beach. “This coming from the kid who complained that he sucks to me several times over the past few years.”

  
“That doesn't count because I'm amazing now that I've learned how to do straights.” Kuroo laughed. It was nice to see Bokuto’s incredibly high level of confidence, inspiring even. Bokuto could lighten anyone's mood.

  
“Have you talked to Akaashi today?”

  
“Of course! Akaashi had a great day at school today apparently, and he's glad that he can finally talk to friends in his grade, and he likes his teacher and class, and he's joining recreational volleyball for the time being because he wants to try setting for people other than me that way he works better with the team when he comes, and—”

  
“So it begins.” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

  
“Oh, am I talking about him too much?”

  
“Define too much.”

  
“Uh, more than much.”

  
“Oh, Bokuto.”

  
“Well, I'm going to go back to sleep now because I'm tired.”

  
“Was sleeping in class not enough?”

  
“Nope! Later, man.”

  
“Bye, bro.”

 

  
_April 5, 2011_

 

  
“Hey, hey, hey!” After changing into his shorts and unusual knee pads, Bokuto bust through the gym’s double doors announcing his entrance with a blinding smile.

  
“Hello, Bokuto,” one of the third-years greeted him, his voice unenthusiastic.

  
“Hello, Maruyama!” Bokuto smiled and began to stretch. The third-year’s face gave a hint of surprise, perhaps because he thought Bokuto wasn't the type to remember people's’ names after one day. Maruyama, the official setter and captain of Fukurodani’s junior high team, started his stretches as well.

  
“So, Bokuto, do any of your friends play volleyball?”

  
“Komi and Konoha over there do, and there's this tall guy named Washio who plays, too, but I don't know if we’re friends.”

  
“Oh, fun. What positions do they play?”

  
“Komi is a libero, Konoha is a spiker, and Washio is a middle blocker.”

  
“Cool.” Maruyama pulled his knee up to his chest, and Bokuto couldn't help but note that he had nice legs. Whatever he did for them, Bokuto wanted to do. Maybe having nice legs would make Akaashi love him.

  
“Hey, who’s the ace?” Bokuto asked.

  
“That we haven't decided yet. It'll probably be Uchida, but for whatever reason he doesn't want to come to practice until after tryouts. You'll meet him another time.”

  
“Okay.” Bokuto tried to picture this Uchida in his mind. Probably super cool, tall, strong, agile, everything Bokuto wanted to be, really.

 

  
***

 

  
Bokuto walked over to Akaashi’s house after school today to tell him about the new setter he met. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so he grabbed the spare key from inside of the plant on the porch and welcomed himself inside.

  
“Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!” He walked into Akaashi’s room and found him reading a book, as per usual.

  
“Akaashi, stop reading!” Bokuto contemplated flat out saying, “I need attention,” had Akaashi kept reading for too long.

  
Luckily, he answered within the minute. “Hello, Bokuto-san.”

  
“How's school?”

  
“Good, and you?”

  
“Good, but it would be better with you. Anyways, I met the starting setter. He's kind of cool, I guess, and the ace is a third year, so after he graduates, I want to be ace, even if there are third year spikers next year.”

  
“I'm sure you can do it, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Thanks!” Bokuto smiled with a wink.

  
“Any time.”

  
Bokuto propped his elbows on Akaashi’s desk and leaned in closer to Akaashi. “You're so cute.”

  
Akaashi gave him an irked look and wondered if Bokuto was trying to provoke the (for lack of a better word) homosexual feelings he was having. Ultimately, he concluded that Bokuto was just stupidly blunt, and said, “Thanks, Bokuto-san” although the way he said Bokuto’s name had a little sass in it.

  
“You're welcome.” Bokuto smiled as he looked at Akaashi’s pretty, annoyed face. “Have you missed me?”

  
Again, he unknowingly toyed with Akaashi’s feelings. “Of course I've missed you, Bokuto-san.”

  
“I missed you, too.” Bokuto’s tone was playful. He tried to make it sound as if he weren't intentionally asking intimate questions so Akaashi wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Oh, what little did he know. “Do you have lots of friends in your grade?” Bokuto tried to change the topic.

  
“I have enough.”

  
“How many is that?”

  
“I don’t know. What's your standard of being friends?”

  
“Talking to them. What's yours?”

  
“In that case, I would have twenty-seven I guess. Under my standards of talking frequently and hanging out more than in class, I would have two friends in my grade.”

  
“Who needs two friends when you have me?” Bokuto giggled at his own joke.

  
His giggle was unnervingly cute, irritatingly attractive. Akaashi hated that. He hated feeling out of control of the situation, or in this case, out of control of his feelings.

 

  
_June 24, 2011_

 

  
Bokuto had noticed over his past month and a half here that the setter and ace seemed to stay at the gym longer than the rest of the team, so before he went to the locker room, he pulled over his third-year acquaintance and role model.

  
“Uchida!” Bokuto didn't bother with honorifics.

  
“Yo.”

  
“How come you and Maruyama always stay after practice together? And why does no one else stay?”

  
Although it was hard to explain to the eyes of innocence, the third-year tried his best to say it cleanly, “Well, you see, Bokuto, sometimes an ace and his setter need some alone time. Staying alone together after practice helps them… it helps them have a connection at a higher level than, uh, other teammates would? I guess? Yeah, it lets Maruyama and I feel more connected on and off the court.” Bokuto looked slightly confused. “One day you'll understand.” Uchida patted his head and guided him towards the locker room with a friendly push.

 

  
_June 29, 2011_

 

  
“Don't you guys think it's weird that Uchida and Maruyama are the only ones who stay for extra practice? Like how they don't let anyone else stay?” Konoha asked his friends as they sat down at their typical spot in the courtyard.

  
“I think they're gay,” Komi replied bluntly.

  
“That makes so much more sense,” Bokuto added, thinking back to his talk with Uchida last week.

  
“We should stay together for extra practice next year, don't you think, Komi?” Konoha winked and nudged.

  
“No shot in hell.”

  
“Worth a try. You should stay after practice with Akaashi next year, Bokuto.” Konoha had an annoyingly smug look on his face, and Komi failed to bite back a laugh.

  
“Shut up.”

 

  
***

 

  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto burst through the doors of Akaashi’s room and found him reading a vocabulary book on the floor although he had a desk chair and bed to sit on while he read.

  
“Hello, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Why are you on the floor?”

  
“I got bored of the desk.”

  
“What about your bed?” Bokuto skipped over to Akaashi’s bed and sat down.

  
“I read that if you study in bed, it'll be harder to fall asleep.”

  
“Take a break.” Bokuto changed his position in the bed so that he could reach his hands down and play with Akaashi’s hair.

  
“Not until 6:30.”

  
“Okay.” Bokuto smiled delightfully as he ran his fingers through the little curls of Akaashi’s hair and twirled it to the small extent that he could.

  
Bokuto got bored not even five minutes later. “Akaashi! I want a hug.” Akaashi glanced at the clock; it was 6:29 p.m.. Despite Bokuto’s whines, Akaashi waited until he finished the last definition in the section to shut his book.

  
“Finally…” Bokuto watched as Akaashi set the book to the side and plopped down on the bed with his legs hanging off.

  
“Akaashi!”

  
“What?”

  
“Face the same way as me!”

  
“You move.”

  
“Fine.” Bokuto turned himself 180 degrees so his head was no longer near Akaashi’s legs but his face instead, and he pulled Akaashi up higher on the bed.

  
Once they were settled side by side, Akaashi rolled on top of Bokuto and hugged him. This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

  
Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, unsure of whether it was inappropriate to touch his lower back or not. But honestly, could you get any gayer when their hips were pressed against each other's? It was taking everything Bokuto had to repress his hormonal urges and not get an erection.

  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s voice was always a pleasant sound.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“What if my parents walked in right now?”

  
“They're not home.”

  
“How do you know this and I don't?”

  
“Because they weren't here when I walked in.”

  
“Hypothetically, if they were to walk in, what would you do?”

  
“Probably get out from under you.” Akaashi assumed that was confirmation of what they were doing being more than friendly.

  
“Okay.” He pulled Bokuto a little tighter, and his heart fluttered. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel no shame in implying underage between bokuto's senpais sue me
> 
> the likelihood of a chapter next week is 5% 
> 
> sorry if this chapter kinda sucked what can i say I'm trying lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. I didn't start a fire this time, did I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it

 

_July 5, 2011_

 

  
“Kuroo, I miss you.” Bokuto said into his landline.

  
“I miss you, too, bro.” Going more than 48 hours without speaking, as they recently did, just didn't feel right.

  
“Are you going back home for summer break?”

  
“Nah, we’re having training camp; I have to stay.”

  
“I wish we could play together.”

  
“I mean, you could always switch schools.”

  
“I don't wish for it that much.”

  
“Rude.”

  
Bokuto ignored his comment. “I heard that our high school teams do training camp together at Shinizen high. We can play together then.”

  
“Yeah, that way I can beat you.”

  
“Wow.”

  
“How's Akaashi?”

  
“I don't know. Why don't you ask him?”

  
“Because we aren't like close or whatever. Anyways, what I was really asking was how's your relationship with him. And since you can't see, I'm wiggling my eyebrows.”

  
“I don't need you to tell me to know that you're wiggling your eyebrows, you nerd. Akaashi and I are, like, awkwardly okay? I don't know.”

  
“What happened?”

  
“I kind of accidentally told him he was cute, and it turned into a habit, and I don't know if his response has been good or not or if he secretly hates me, and last week, I, like, forced him to hug me I guess; I think — I don't know? He hugged me after a while and seemed fine with it, but who knows what he's thinking. Like, he could want me to die, and I would never know.”

  
“That's cute! He doesn't want you to die. You should tell him you like him.” Kuroo liked pretending to be a relationship guru although he's never been in one in his life.

  
“I won't tell him I like him because he probably already knows.” Bokuto sighed and hoped his parents couldn't hear him from the adjacent room.

  
“Probably not. Kenma and I are great, thanks for asking.”

  
“Excuse me for forgetting to ask. I figured you guys would be on good terms with the way you hopelessly adore him anyways.”

  
“Have you spoken to Oikawa recently?”

  
“Like, eight days ago.”

  
“What about?”

  
“Volleyball. We were talking about that setter-ace relationship. Remember how I told you about it?”

  
“Ohoho, does Oikawa have a nice ace?”

  
“Mhmm.” Bokuto winked although he knew Kuroo couldn't see.

  
“I can't believe that asshat told you before me. I'm adding him to the call.”

  
A minute or so later, Oikawa said a very flamboyant “Hello!”

  
“Yo,” Bokuto answered.

  
“Hey, bitch,” Kuroo, on the other hand, was less friendly.

  
“Are your panties in a twist, my dearest Tetsu-chan?”

  
“Are you cheating on me?”

  
“But you guys aren't ev—” Bokuto began.

  
“I wouldn't call it cheating. I just like someone… who happens to not be you.”

  
“And you told Bokuto about this before me?!”

  
“He's safer to talk to.”

  
“What do you mean?!”

  
“I know Bokuto won't meddle in my affairs.”

  
“But Kuroo’s hundreds of miles away.” Bokuto said as Kuroo said the same.

  
“Kuroo, don't pretend like you wouldn't virtually harass him.”

  
“What's his name?” Kuroo asked.

  
“Not telling.”

  
“Come on!”

  
“Don't worry, I still love you.” With that, Oikawa hung up.

  
“Bokuto, do you know his name?”

  
“Iwa-chan.” Bokuto said light-hearted and airily, trying to convey Oikawa’s tone.

  
“What's his full name?”

  
“Like hell if I know.”

  
“Ugh, a nickname doesn't help.”

  
“Wow, were you actually going to look him up?”

  
“Duh, I want to see if he's hot.”

  
“Oikawa thinks he is.”

  
“Description please.”

  
“Hazel eyes, brown hair, shorter than Oikawa, intelligent but mean, flustered easily, and apparently it's very cute.”

  
“Wow, he gave you the whole scoop without even telling me of this kid’s existence. This is very offensive to Oikawa and I’s friendship.”

  
“Sorry, bro.”

  
“I really want to see what he looks like.”

  
“I'll ask Oikawa for a picture of him.”

  
“Anyways, I have to go do my homework. I'll miss you, babe.”

  
“Talk to you later, buttercup.”

  
“You should call Akaashi that instead.”

  
“Goodbye!” Bokuto said with irritation evident in his voice.

  
Kuroo laughed, pleased that he could elicit a reaction from Bokuto, and hung up.

 

  
_August 7, 2011_

 

  
Koutarou waited by the entrance for his mother to come home. He wanted to ask if he could dye his hair, so he had to suck up a little. He prepared her favorite lunch for when she arrived.

  
Impatiently patient, he sat at the chair near the entrance for what felt like ten hours but was truly ten minutes until the door opened.

  
“Welcome home, mother!”

  
Not used to her son being home when she was, she shrieked for a second. “Koutarou, you scared me. Hello.”

  
“Hi! I made you lunch.” Koutarou grabbed his mother’s bag, set it on a chair, and pulled her towards the dining area.

  
“Thank you, dear.” She sat down at the table while Koutarou brought a plate of yakisoba to her.

  
“Here you go!”

  
Koutarou’s mother tasted it. “Honey, are you sure you made this?”

  
“Yes, why?”

  
“It tastes good, but you really shouldn't cook when your father and I aren't home. Remember last time you tried baking? Although I really do appreciate your thought and effort.” She attempted doing the “compliment sandwich.”

  
“Well, thank you, and sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise. But hey, I didn't start a fire this time, did I? And we’re both still alive.”

  
“Yes, that we are.”

  
“Mom, can I dye my hair?”

  
“Oh, is that why you're doing this?” She laughed, “It depends on what color and the style.”

  
“Still spiked up, but with black roots.”

  
“That sounds like quite the hairstyle.”

  
Bokuto looked at her with wide, doe-like eyes, “Please?”

  
“How can I say no to that face?” She put down her chopsticks and pinched his cheeks.

  
“Thank you!”

  
“Do you want it done at home or at a salon?”

  
“Home.”

  
“I'll buy you dye tomorrow then.”

  
“Thanks; love you!”

  
“I love you, too, Koutarou.”

 

  
_August 10, 2011_

 

  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto sing-songed Akaashi’s name as he walked into his room.

  
“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

  
“Look up,” Bokuto demanded, and Akaashi obeyed.

  
“What happened to your hair?”

  
“I dyed it.” Bokuto walked closer to Akaashi. “What do you think?”

  
“It suits you.”

  
“You like it?”

  
“Yeah.” Akaashi reached up to touch Bokuto’s hair, and surprisingly, Bokuto didn't complain. “What does your hair look like down?”

  
“It looks lame.”

  
“I want to see.”

  
“You want to see me look lame?” Bokuto frowned and sat down next to Akaashi on his bed.

  
“No, I want to see you without any products in your hair.”

  
“That's synonymous with lame.”

  
Akaashi ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair, breaking apart some of it that was gelled together. “I think it'll look nice.”

  
“Stop,” Bokuto said although he didn't really mean it. He liked being pet or having his hair played with to a degree.

  
“If you can play with my hair, then I can play with yours.” Akaashi continued breaking apart strands of Bokuto’s hair. “How long have you been spiking it up?”

  
“Since I was, like, four.”

  
“That's cute.”

  
“Being called cute by someone younger than me feels awkward.” That was when Akaashi just realized he called Bokuto cute. How embarrassing.

  
“Sorry.”

  
“It’s fine. I really don't mind.”

  
“Okay.” Akaashi finished individualizing parts of Bokuto’s hair. “I'll be back.” He went to get a comb. Bokuto frowned that there were no mirrors in Akaashi’s room, and he didn't feel like going to the bathroom. The best he could do was hope that he didn't look ridiculous.

  
Akaashi brought back a hairbrush and a wide toothed comb and proceeded to style Bokuto’s hair with a neat part. “It looks cute,” Akaashi said, satisfied with his work.

  
“Do you have a mirror?”

  
Akaashi knew Bokuto already knew the answer to his question, so he dragged him to the closest bathroom instead of answering.

  
Bokuto stared into the mirror, almost not recognizing himself. “It looks so boring.”

  
“Fine.” Akaashi destroyed the part and attempted to spike it up unsuccessfully.

  
“Akaashi!”

  
“What?”

  
“It looks awful!”

  
“You'll survive.”

 

  
_September 7, 2011_

 

  
“Kuroo, how long until you can leave campus?” Bokuto still had to call from his landline.

  
“Hopefully next year, but probably not until the year after or my first year of high school.”

  
“Ugh, how about I come to you?”

  
“You could, but, like, I’m not supposed to let kids from other schools in, and I’m here on scholarship, and I don't want to get kicked out.”

  
“Lame. You should get approval for next year. Tokyo’s a safe place, you know. Besides, don't your aunts live here or something? You could just say you're staying there for the weekend and come to my place.”

  
“Fine, I'll ask my parents later today.”

  
“Yay.”

  
“Have you heard anything else about Oikawa and Iwaizumi? I called him like a hundred times and he always hung up when I asked about it.”

  
“The last thing I heard was that Oikawa was happy to be punched by him.”

  
“Is he into that?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Masochism and sadism.”

  
“What's that?

  
“It's, like, when you get pleasure from pain or from hurting someone.” How did Kuroo know these things? He probably learned them from his cousin.

  
“Why would anyone like that?”

  
“I don't know, ask Oikawa.”

  
“Kuroo?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“How do you know this stuff?”

  
“My senpais taught me. You would know something, too if you ever paid attention in class.”

  
“That is definitely not what I would learn in class.”

  
“How would you know when you're not awake?”

  
“Shut up. I've been paying more attention in class recently, thank you very much.”

  
“You're welcome.”

  
Bokuto growled into the phone.

  
“Did you just growl at me?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“What the hell, Bokuto?” Kuroo laughed.

  
“I felt like it.”

  
“I can't wait for you to be able to growl at me face to face.”

  
“Neither can I.”

 

  
_October 27, 2011_

 

  
Bokuto skipped over to Washio before practice ended. “Hey, hey, hey, Washio!”

  
“Hello.”

  
“Where do you eat lunch? You should sit with the rest of us first-years sometime. We sit on the left side of the courtyard if you wanna join, or I could show you there if you tell me what class you're in. It'll be fun, I promise!” Bokuto gave him all the details without waiting for him to answer his first question.

  
“Okay, I’m in class five. I usually eat there.”

  
“I'll come pick you up tomorrow then! Toodles!” Bokuto skipped away to the locker room, and Washio wondered if sitting with the other first years on the team would be mentally straining.

 

  
_October 28, 2011_

 

  
“Hey, guys! I brought Washio here today!” Bokuto smiled with pride as he presented Washio to the group as if he were a trophy. “I know he looks scary, but he's a nice guy, trust me.”

  
“Hey, Washio,” Komi greeted, and Konoha gave him a friendly smile.

  
“Hello.”

  
“So, who did you sit with before today?” Komi asked.

  
“Sarukui.”

  
“Oh! He's in my class. I'll invite him over on Monday,” Konoha added.

  
“That would be nice,” Washio said.

  
Bokuto smiled as he watched his teammates interact. He hoped that this was what Uchida was talking about when he said that a team should have a sense of personal connection among each other. Eating lunch with Washio made him feel less afraid of him and more like friends.

 

  
_October 31, 2011_

 

  
**BOKUTO** and **small and ready to brawl**

 

  
**BOKUTO** : so what do u think about saru

  
**small and ready to brawl** : nicknames already? hes nice

  
**BOKUTO** : do u think he would be good at volley

  
**small and ready to brawl** : he better be im gonna try to get him to quit soccer and play with us instead

  
**BOKUTO** : good i was gonna try to do the same

  
 **small and ready to brawl** : bokuto i know its been like a day and i shouldnt say this but can u promise me u wont tell anyone what im about to say

  
**BOKUTO** : can i tell akaashi

  
**small and ready to brawl** : yeah but no one else can know

  
**BOKUTO** : tell me!

  
**small and ready to brawl** : i think i like saruki

  
**BOKUTO** : u spelled his name wrong lol

  
**small and ready to brawl** : sarukui

  
**BOKUTO** : do u think he likes u back

  
**small and ready to brawl** : probably not :(

  
**BOKUTO** : y

  
**small and ready to brawl** : what r the odds that he even likes guys and like we just met today

  
**BOKUTO** : i will ask if he likes guys another time for u

  
**small and ready to brawl** : yay but dont do it so its like super obvious that i like him or whatever

  
**BOKUTO** : he will never know

  
**small and ready to brawl** : btw could u ask before i get rly into him so that im not heartbroken if he isnt gay

  
**BOKUTO** : ofc

  
**small and ready to brawl** : TY

 

  
**BOKUTO** and **Akaashi Keiji**

 

  
**BOKUTO** : AKAASHIIIII I COULDNT WAIT TO GO TO UR HOUSE TO TELL U SO IM TELLING U ON HERE  
**BOKUTO** : KOMI IS GAY FOR A KID IN CLASS  
**BOKUTO** : WHO IS NOT KONOHA  
**BOKUTO** : AND KONOHA IS GAY FOR KOMI

  
 **Akaashi Keiji** : That's terrible.

  
**BOKUTO** : IKR  
**BOKUTO** : I TOLD KOMI I WOULD FIND OUT IF HIS CRUSH IS GAY  
**BOKUTO** : HOPEFULLY HE ISNT

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : You should let them deal with it instead.

  
**BOKUTO** : I STILL HAVE TO FIND OUT IF SARU IS GAY  
**BOKUTO** : SARUKUI IS KOMIS CRUSH

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Okay, good luck with that.

  
**BOKUTO** : AKAAASGI

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Yes?

  
**BOKUTO** : WHAT DO I DO IF HES GAY DO I TELL KOMI  
**BOKUTO** : SHOULD I TELL KONOHA ABOUT THIS

  
**Akaashi Keiji** : Just tell Komi what Sarukui says, and don't tell Konoha if Komi doesn't want him to know.

  
**BOKUTO** : AKAASSHI

  
**Akaashi** **Keiji** : Yes?

  
**BOKUTO** : ARE U GAY

  
**Akaashi** **Keiji** : I think I’d have to actually have a sexual interaction before knowing if I were gay or not.

  
**BOKUTO** : OKAY THANK YOU

  
**Akaashi** **Keiji** : You're welcome.

 

  
_November 1, 2011_

 

  
Bokuto frowned as he peeked inside of the first-years’ second classroom. He wondered how he would get Sarukui alone to ask him without being awkward. He was chatting with Konoha, and it looked like they were going to walk out together. What was taking them so long to leave, anyways? It had been, like, five minutes since the lunch bell had rang already.

  
“Hey, guys! Konoha, do you mind if I talk to Saru alone for a sec?” Bokuto said as soon as they walked out of the door.

  
“Um, sure,” Konoha replied, although confused as to what Bokuto wanted with Sarukui, and he made his way to the courtyard while Sarukui stayed next to Bokuto.

  
“So, uh, I know this is a weird question to ask, especially at an age where you've probably — hopefully — never experimented before, but, like, are you, um, gay?”

  
“What the heck, man?”

  
“Sorry, I know it's an awkward question, and you're probably not, but could you answer anyways, just, like, for reassurance?”

  
“What if I am?” Sarukui raised his eyebrows at Bokuto, wondering what he meant by reassurance.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“What will you do if I happened to be gay?”

  
“Look, I can't tell you that, but it wouldn't be anything bad. You probably wouldn't even notice.”

  
“Why did you even ask?”

  
Bokuto panicked. He hadn't prepared for this question. As he broke into a faint nervous sweat, Bokuto thought of the quickest excuse that he could without ratting out Komi. “Um, I… like you?”

  
“You like me?” Sarukui stifled a laugh.

  
“Maybe.”

  
“Well, I’m flattered, but we’ve known each other for less than two days, so, maybe another time?”

  
“So you are gay?”

  
“Don't know; probably bi,” Saru said nonchalantly with that smile that really isn't a smile but his natural expression, and they began walking to the court yard together.

 

  
***

 

  
**BOKUTO** and **small and ready to brawl**

  
**BOKUTO** : SARUKUI LIKES DUDES

  
**small and ready to brawl** : OMG ARE UOU SERIOUS

  
**BOKUTO** : NO IM KIDDING AND JUST WANTED TO SEE YIUR REACTION AND TORTURW U

  
**small and ready to brawl** : ARE U SRS OR NOT

  
**BOKUTO** : YES HE LIKES GUYS AND HE ASKED ME WHY I ASKED AND I TOLD HIM I LIKED HIM TO SAVE UR BUTT AND WHAT IF HE ACTUALLY THINKS I LIKE HIM AND EXPECTS TO DAYE LATER IN THE FUTEURS KOMI TBIS IS HORRIBLE

  
**small and ready to brawl** : MY FLIRTING GAME IS TOO STRONG FOR HIM TO FALL FOR YOU AND BESIDES IM CUTER

  
**BOKUTO** : WOW

 

  
_November 18, 2011_

 

  
“Uchida!” Bokuto called him for one of his frequent after practice questions again.

  
“Yes, Bokuto?” He was surprisingly patient with Bokuto.

  
“What's pornography?”

  
“Man, don't you have a computer to look that up on? Wait! Don't look it up! It's, like, photos… of stuff.”

  
“So just pictures?”

  
“With people in them.” Uchida exhaled. It was hard being put in the position to explain this stuff to an adorable, innocent first-year.

  
“Oh! Those kinds of photos. Thanks!”

  
“Anytime.”

  
Content with his new knowledge, Bokuto skipped away, so he could get home and yell at Kuroo for telling him to look it up.

 

  
***

 

  
Bokuto punched in Kuroo’s number on his family's landline. Within ten seconds, Kuroo answered. “Kuroo, guess what.”

  
“What?”

  
“I looked up what porn is,” Bokuto said, and Kuroo instantly began snickering. “I didn't actually look it up; stop laughing!”

  
“...Fine. Do you know what it means?”

  
“Yes, I awkwardly asked my senpai, you asshole.”

  
“You finally cursed without seeming uncomfortable!”

  
“I'm home alone, that's why.”

  
“I wish I could come over.”

  
“Me, too.”

  
Kuroo didn't reply because he didn't know what else to say. He just frowned and thought about how much it stinks that he can't see Bokuto or Kenma.

  
“What if I sneak in, but, like, to your campus in general, not to your gym, and then, like, you won't get in trouble since you wouldn't be allowing me to practice or whatever.”

  
“Fine, you can try, but you only have to wait five months until I can leave campus.”

  
“I don't care. I get bored sometimes, and I wanna hang out.”

  
“Okay, we can try next Saturday. The 26th, not tomorrow.”

  
“Why not tomorrow?”

  
“Because… I need time to see about the school’s visitor policy and stuff, to see if you can come like a normal person.”

  
“Okay, message me on skype when you find out.”

  
“‘Kay.”

  
“I'm going to hang up.”

  
“Goodbye.”

  
“Later.”

 

  
_November 22, 2011_

 

  
**kuroo** and **BOKUTO**

  
**kuroo** : so apparently u need consent for visitors which i dont have for whatever reason

  
**BOKUTO** : it’s okay i’ll just walk in and pretend to be a student  
**BOKUTO** : what r they gonna do kick me out lmao

  
**kuroo** : probably

 

  
_November 26, 2011_

 

  
“Kuroo!” Bokuto smiled and ran up to Kuroo at the entrance of Nekoma.

  
“I can’t believe you actually came. You're such an idiot.”

  
“If I said I would, then I will!” Bokuto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air happily.

  
“Do your parents even know you're here?”

  
“They're at work, so I just left a note on the fridge and took the train. They're used to it by now. Anyways, I left your number on the note for them to call if they get home before I do.”

  
“Okay, what do you want to do?”

  
“Show me the dining hall!”

 

  
***

 

  
“You eat like a pig.” Kuroo stared as Bokuto wolfed down another three rice balls.

  
“No, I don’t!”

  
“Okay, you eat enough for six tiny pigs.”

  
“That's okay! It's not like I'm not gaining weight or anything.”

  
Kuroo poked at Bokuto’s abdomen. “You're getting a little pudgy.”

  
Bokuto frowned and picked up a brownie from Kuroo’s plate, stuffing it into his mouth.

  
“I can't believe that no one has questioned you being here.”

  
“It's not like administrators remember every student.”

  
“Yeah, but the counselors do.”

  
“Then we’ll just have to stay away from them.”

  
Kuroo sighed. That meant they couldn't go upstairs to the rooms. “By the way, your hair looks even more ridiculous in person.”

  
“Thanks, I appreciate your love and support. Can I see your room?”

  
“No, not unless you want to get kicked out of here.”

  
“Ugh, what can we do then?”

  
“Get up.” Kuroo picked up their trays and put them away while Bokuto followed behind him.

  
Bokuto leaned on Kuroo as they walked outside to stone benches. “I need a nap.”

  
“Didn't anyone tell you that you'll turn into a cow if you nap after you eat?”

  
“Yes, they were all wrong.” Bokuto sat down on one of the benches rounding the table and put his head down.

  
“You get to see me for the first time in who knows how long and all you want to do is stuff your face and nap?” Kuroo said as he sat down besides Bokuto.

  
“Yes. What would you rather do?”

  
“I don't know, something fun?”

  
Bokuto moved so his head was resting on Kuroo’s arm now. “This is fun.”

  
“Ugh.” Kuroo gave up and put his head down next to Bokuto’s.

 

  
***

 

  
“So, Komi liked this guy, and I told the guy I liked him to find out if he was gay, and since then Komi has been flirting with him, and I tried to keep my distance so he would know that I don't actually like him, but, like, I don't know. He might still think I like him,” Bokuto said.

  
“Doesn't Konoha like Komi?” Kuroo liked gossiping. 

  
“Yeah. I don't know if Konoha knows that Komi likes Sarukui. That's the guy I just told you about, by the way.”

  
“That sucks for Konoha. Have you heard anything about Oikawa?”

  
“Nah, I haven't talked to him in a weekish.”

  
“I have. He just won't tell me anything no matter how much ass I kiss.” Kuroo pouted and tried to quickly think of a method that would work on Oikawa.

  
“It’s been months; he should tell you by now.”

  
“He still thinks I'm going to stalk “Iwa-chan.””

  
“I bet you would if you knew his name though.”

  
“You're right.” Kuroo felt a hint of a smile slip its way onto his face. “Anyways, it’s going to be dark in, like, an hour. You should go catch your train or whatever.”

  
“I don't wanna leave.”

  
“I know.” Kuroo got up and pulled Bokuto off of the bench, getting ready to drag him out of the school.

  
“I’ll miss you.”

  
“I’ll miss you, too, but you should really get home before it gets dark. Come on.”

  
“Fine.” Bokuto got up and let Kuroo push him out of the school after they said their goodbyes.

 

  
_January 12, 2012_

 

  
“Akaashi!” As usual, Bokuto busted into Akaashi’s room after school, speaking his name before seeing him. When his eyes caught sight of Akaashi in layered clothing and his cheeks flushed from the cold weather, his heart skipped a beat. “You look… so cute!”

  
“Thanks.”

  
“You should probably take off your coat, though. It's kinda hot in here,” Bokuto said as he took off his own coat and placed it on a rack near the door.

  
“I know. I just got here less than two minutes ago, so I haven't yet.” Akaashi began to remove his coat and sweater underneath.

  
“Oh.”

  
“How was school?”

  
“It was okay. How come you just got home when school ended like two hours ago?”

  
Akaashi sat down on his bed and pat the empty space next to him, inviting Bokuto to sit, too. “I had to help a girl in my class with a new concept we learned in math. It took an unfortunately long time until she understood.”

  
“Aren't all the kids in your class gifted?”

  
“They're intelligent, yes.”

  
“And it took this chick two hours to understand one concept?”

  
“Well, we practiced together, too.”

  
Bokuto frowned and finally sat down next to Akaashi. “Do you think she likes you?”

  
“Why would you think that?”

  
“I don’t know. Usually intellectually gifted students don't take so long to understand what they learn, and asking someone for help is a common excuse to hang out with your crush.”

  
“I told her I wasn't interested.”

  
“What?”

  
“She confessed to me after we did the homework together, and I told her I was not interested.”

  
“Akaashi! How have you gotten more confessions than me when you're younger!”

  
“Than I.”

  
“How have you gotten more confessions than I?!”

  
“I don't know. You are more approachable and more attractive. It doesn't make sense to me either.” Akaashi sighed. He wished that girls would stop liking him because it was sad to say no, but he was glad that none were talking to Bokuto that he knew of.

  
“Did you just call me attractive?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Akaashi, was that the second time you've gotten confessed to?”

  
“Eleventh.”

  
“What the heck?” Bokuto frowned as he felt a tinge of jealousy. 

  
“I wonder the same thing. I'm just a child; this should not be happening yet.”

  
“So you think it should happen in the future?” Bokuto laughed a little.

  
“Well, naturally. I'm very attractive and intelligent, so it would be unusual if I didn't get any confessions at all, don't you think?”

  
“Your ego is so big.”

  
“Within reason.” Akaashi lay down, and Bokuto quickly followed suit.

  
“If you're very attractive, then what am I?”

  
“Beautiful.”

  
“Beautiful.” Bokuto repeated Akaashi’s word back to him and blushed. Was he really beautiful? “I think you're more beautiful.” He thought the term suited Akaashi better.

  
With a small smile, Akaashi replied, “I guess we can agree to disagree then.”


	9. We're Gucci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i'll probably be using texting more than Skype now bc its easier for me to highlight the entire text rather than only the name (for formatting purposes), it'll have the name of the texter before the convo and outgoing messages will be normal with incoming underlined

_March 19, 2012_

 

  
Since he and Komi had convinced Sarukui to join them at volleyball practice, Bokuto and Komi ritually bothered him after practice ended. However Komi was sick today, and Bokuto took the opportunity to clear some things up with Sarukui.

  
“Saru!” Bokuto called out for him after they had finished changing in the locker room.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“So, like, I just wanted you to know I never actually like liked you if you know what I mean.”

  
“I don't know?”

  
“A little birdy told me he liked you, and, like, I didn't want to tell you that he liked you, so I told you that I liked you, but I really like someone else.”

  
“Who?”

  
“I can't tell you that! But now you know someone likes you.” Bokuto smiled and winked while Sarukui stared at him puzzled, and he walked away.

 

  
***

 

  
**oficiallydying** and **BOKUTO**

 

  
**oficiallydying** : what did we do in class

  
**BOKUTO** : we learned how to spell officially

  
**oficiallydying** : shut up i mistyped and didnt feel like xhanfing it agaib

  
**BOKUTO** : we learned about slope and grammar and stuff

  
**oficiallydying** : i wanna die

  
**BOKUTO** : y

  
**oficiallydying** : i hate veing suck  
**oficiallydying** : sick

  
**BOKUTO** : get well soon

  
**oficiallydying** : thanks  
**oficiallydying** : did we have hw

  
**BOKUTO** : yeah pg508 7-45odd for math read chs 7-9 for la in sci we got this review worksheet and stuff i will bring ur make up work to u for the week on like friday

  
**oficiallydying** : can u get it 2moreow so i can work wed

  
**BOKUTO** : yeah

  
**oficiallydying** : how is sarukui

  
**BOKUTO** : not dying

  
**oficiallydying** : can u bring gim when u cisit me

  
**BOKUTO** : yes

 

  
_March 20, 2012_

 

  
Bokuto shoved Sarukui to the Komi household with a folder full of make up work.

  
“Just knock on the door. His parents aren't usually home until eightish, so he’ll answer.” Bokuto tried to encourage Sarukui because he saw that he was nervous.

  
“Alright…” Sarukui knocked on the door. “Where are you going anyways?”

  
“To Akaashi’s house.” Haruki opened the door looking tired, ill, but happy. Happy to see Sarukui.

  
“Later, guys.” Bokuto skipped away to the Akaashi residence.

 

  
***

 

  
“Akaashi! Akaashi! Akaashi!” Akaashi was in the bathroom when Bokuto walked into his home, and he didn't want to barge in because that could be awkward, so he just yelled Akaashi’s name three times while knocking to urge him out.

  
The sound of the shower faucet stopped. “What?” Akaashi answered but didn't open the door.

  
“You're graduating soon!”

  
“Yes, so I should study, and you should, too. Your exams determine your placement, you know.”

  
“I'm content with class one, thank you very much!”

  
Akaashi finally opened the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair slightly damp. He sighed as an alternative to voicing his thoughts. _So pretty, so dumb_.

  
“What's wrong?” Bokuto followed Akaashi as he headed towards his room.

  
“Nothing is wrong, Koutarou.”

  
“Was that the first time you called me by my given name?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Oh my god, Akaashi!” Bokuto screeched.

  
“Be quiet, you'll disturb the neighbors.”

  
“I can’t wait to see you at school again!” Bokuto tackled Akaashi to the ground with a hug.

  
“I can’t wait, either, but right now, please leave for a minute so I can put on clothing. “

  
“Can't you just change in front of me?”

  
“No.”

  
Akaashi pulled himself and Bokuto off of the floor as Bokuto said, “You'll have to do it in the locker room next year anyways.” He walked into his bedroom and Bokuto followed behind closely. 

  
“Bye.” Akaashi pushed him out of the door and locked it. He was hoping for a moment of silence, but he could hear Bokuto whimpering on the other side.

  
Akaashi frowned as he pulled on his underwear as quickly as possible so he could let Bokuto back in, again, as quickly as possible. He opened the door, and Bokuto pouted like a lost puppy.

  
“You can come back inside, you know.”

  
“Mhmm.” Bokuto walked back in and lay on Akaashi’s bed while Akaashi pulled some shorts and a shirt on.

  
“Do you mind if I study for my placement exams?”

  
“Bring your books to bed.”

  
Akaashi’s eyes narrowed. “I told you, I don't like studying in bed because it makes it difficult to sleep.”

  
“You can sleep just fine as long as I'm here.” Bokuto pat the empty space on Akaashi’s bed, beckoning him.

  
“Fine.”

  
Bokuto wrapped an arm around Akaashi and nuzzled into his neck while Akaashi reviewed the chapters of his history textbook.

 

  
_March 29, 2012_

 

  
“I’m going to miss you guys so much!” Bokuto wailed to his captain and vice captain.

  
“We’ll miss you, too, kiddo.” Maruyama pat Bokuto’s head and Uchida pulled the both of them into a hug.

  
“I love you guys,” Bokuto said, and he was sure he was going to cry.

  
“Cheer up, man. It'll be alright.”

  
Konoha and Komi watched Bokuto from the other side of the gym. “You'd think he'd be happier since Akaashi’s coming here,” Konoha said.

  
“Right? But we should probably give a proper goodbye to the third-years, too.”

  
“If a proper goodbye includes crying, count me out.”

  
“A group hug?”

  
“Sure.” Konoha and Komi walked over to where Bokuto was and joined the hug. Eventually, the rest of the team joined as well.

 

  
_April 9, 2012_

 

  
“Akaashi! Oh my god, you're here! This is so wonderful! I can't believe we just walked to school together again; it feels like it’s been years since we've done that! I missed you so much!” Bokuto erupted with excitement as they walked through the front gates of the school. Akaashi knew it was coming. Bokuto had been quiet the entire walk, after all. “Akaashi! Aren't you excited?”

  
“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

  
“What class are you in?”

  
“Six.”

  
“You're so smart, Akaashi!” Bokuto hooked their arms and leaned on Akaashi lovingly. “Let me walk you to class.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Hey, loverboy,” Komi smiled lazily when Bokuto and Akaashi walked by. Bokuto neglected to answer and Akaashi waved while Bokuto continued dragging him along.

  
Komi turned to Konoha. “I guess we’re chopped liver now.”

  
“I'll throw stuff at him in class today, then he’ll remember us.” They shared a laugh and began walking towards their classes.

  
“Where do you think Sarukui is?”

  
“At his class or wherever Washio is, I guess. Do you like him?”

  
“What? No!” Komi blushed furiously, and Konoha gave him a knowing look. “Okay, maybe a little.”

  
Inside, Konoha thought he was fucked, and there was a fire in his brain’s speaking department. However he managed to get out an “oh” before waving goodbye and taking off for class three.

  
“Where are you going?” Komi asked and sighed when he realized Konoha wasn't going to answer. He really was chopped liver this morning.

 

  
_12:00 P.M._

 

  
Thud. Something hit Bokuto’s shoulder. He turned around only to get hit by something again, in the face this time. It was crumpled up paper. Thrown by Konoha. Much to Konoha's amusement, he flinched when another one hit his upper cheek. Now Bokuto knew how Konoha felt when he was the one throwing the paper balls in third grade. He considered lying to the teacher that he had social anxiety and didn't feel comfortable sitting in the front of the room when his train thought was interrupted because the girl behind him tapped his shoulder and dropped a folded note on it. On the note was big, messy, uppercase handwriting that didn't follow the lines of the ruled paper.

  
_I FOUND OUT KOMI LIKES SARUKUI_  
_WHAT DO I DO_  
_KILL ME FML_

  
The note wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be signed for Bokuto to know it was from Konoha. The schadenfreude in him made him stifle a laugh when he turned back to look at Konoha fidgeting in his seat. And then Bokuto remembered that he knew about this for five months. That's when his smiled faded and he started writing.

  
_You're going to hate me, but I kind of knew about it, and I didn't tell you because I didn't know if Komi wanted you to know, and I'm sorry_

  
_PLS DON’T HATE ME_

  
_MAYBE IT’S JUST A PHASE, AND HE’LL GET OVER IT IDK MAYBE YOU’LL GET OVER HIM AND LIKE SOMEONE ELSE I’M SO SORRY MAN_

  
Bokuto passed to note to the girl behind him, whispering that it was for Konoha.

  
Konoha squinted his eyes trying to read Bokuto’s chicken scratch, and when he finished deciphering it, he glared at Bokuto and began angrily writing away.

  
_HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I KNEW AKAASHI LIKED SOMEONE, AND I DIDN’T TELL YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK HE WANTED YOU TO KNOW?_

  
_HORRIBLE_

  
_UR A DICK_

  
Bokuto frowned as he read Konoha’s next note, and he started writing back even though the lunch bell was going to ring in two minutes, and he had to pack up.

  
_PUT YOURSELF IN MY SHOES, KONOHA_

  
He passed the note back to Konoha, and Konoha read it just before the bell rang.

  
Finally, they could talk instead of writing notes that each other could barely read.

  
“Dude, how could you?”

  
“Come on, if I liked Komi, and you knew he liked Saru, you wouldn't tell me.”

  
“Ugh, fine. I forgive you, but I'm still mad at you,” Konoha frowned, and they walked out of the classroom together.

  
“Are we cool?”

  
“We’re Gucci, man.”

  
“Cool. I have to get Akaashi. I'll see you in a few.”

 

  
_12:15 P.M._

 

  
“Akaashi, save me!” Bokuto said as soon as he got into the first-years’ class six. He didn't even care that Akaashi was talking to someone at the time. He pulled Akaashi away from the girl. “Konoha found out that Komi likes someone else, and he's mad at me, but he said we’re cool, and I don't think we’re really cool. This sucks, Akaashi!” Bokuto spoke faster than Akaashi cared to comprehend at the moment. He waved to the girl he was talking to, in apology for Bokuto, before letting himself be pulled out of the classroom.

  
“I'm sure Konoha will forgive you, Bokuto-san. He must understand that you were only trying to be a good friend to Komi.”

  
“Ugh, yeah, but I still feel like crap.”

  
“You shouldn't. It wasn't your secret to tell.”

  
“Alright.” Bokuto gripped Akaashi’s wrist a little tighter, wishing that hugging someone every three seconds was socially acceptable. He really wanted to hug Akaashi.

  
They walked to a vending machine and Bokuto bought two sandwiches, one of which he attempted to force feed Akaashi, but ultimately he ended up scarfing down both, well one and a half.

  
Akaashi watched as Bokuto ate ever-so-graciously and wondered for the thousandth time what he ever did to deserve this beautiful mess.

 

  
_7:00 P.M._

 

  
**BOKUTO** and **killme**

 

  
**BOKUTO** : IM SORRY AGAIN KONOHA

  
**killme** : im crying leave me alone

  
**BOKUTO** : OMG U NEVER CRY I AM SO AOEEY  
**BOKUTO** : CAN I COME OVER AND BERING U IXE CREAM OR SOMETHING IM SO SRY KONOHA

  
**killme** : chocolate pls

  
**BOKUTO** : OKAY ILY KONOHA

  
**killme** : ily2 bokuto

 

  
_7:32 P.M._

 

  
“I'm being such a bitch,” Konoha whined when Bokuto found him sat in the corner of his room wrapped in blankets.

  
“Dude, were you even crying?”

  
“I shed a single tear when you messaged me.”

  
“I bought you ice cream because I thought you were, like, bawling.” Bokuto opened the tub and handed Konoha a spoon that he found in his kitchen.

  
“I don't cry, man.”

  
“If I was you, my house would be flooded. How can you be so strong, bro?”

  
“I'm a mess on the inside, dude.” Konoha sighed as he took a scoop of ice cream.

  
“I feel you, bro.”

 

  
_9:00 P.M._

 

  
Bokuto finally got a cellphone, but he didn't tell Kuroo yet because he wanted it to be a surprise. He sat in his room, pressed the digits into the phone, and waited for it to ring.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Hi, I wanted to know if you would like to buy some milk.”

  
“Bokuto, what is wrong with you?” Kuroo asked although it came out more like a statement.

  
“I ask myself the same thing. How was school?”

  
“I saw Kenma!” Kuroo shrieked.

  
“Lovers reunited, how sweet.”

  
“I love him so much, you have no idea.”

  
“I have an idea, dude.”

  
“Do you?”

  
“I do.”

  
“He's so frickin’ cute, like, I just can't. Oh my god. He's so adorable!”

  
“Ask him out, then,” Bokuto said just to annoy him.

  
“Practice what you preach, you scrub!” Kuroo yelled so loud, Bokuto had to pull the phone away from his ear.

  
“Kuroo,” Bokuto sing-songed his name, “Did you notice that I got a phone?”

  
“Oh, yay, now you can text me in class instead of sleeping.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“I think if you wanted me to shut up, you would hang up.”

  
“I hate you.”

  
“Love you, too, baby cakes.”

  
“Are you allowed to leave this year?”

  
“Yeah, but I have to be back by eight or I’ll have detention for two weeks.”

  
“Don't you usually practice until, like, seven?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
Bokuto sighed, “Are there any days you don't practice?”

  
“Friday.”

  
“You should totally come to Fukurodani on Fridays then until I finish practice.”

  
“Dude, won't your coach be pissed?”

  
“Nah, it'll just be Akaashi and I. I’ll lock up and everything.”

  
“Does Akaashi know about this?”

  
“He will tomorrow because we’re starting practice then.”

  
“Alright, send me the coordinates, and I'll come over. I have to go bother Kenma now. I'll call you tomorrow.”

  
“‘Kay, kiss your boyfriend for me,” Bokuto teased.

  
“Okay, mwah, bye, babe.” Apparently teasing didn't work on Kuroo.

  
“What?!” Kuroo hung up.

 

  
_April 10, 2012_

 

  
“Akaashi! Did you bring clothes to practice in?” Bokuto asked as he pulled Akaashi to the club room.

  
“I wasn't aware we had practice today.”

  
“Yeah, the first years aren't supposed to practice with us until next week, but we don't have any third-years unless a transfer is joining, so, like, I kind of need a setter. Like, now.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“You can just wear my clothes; I have an extra set.” Bokuto held the club room door open for Akaashi, and when they were inside, Bokuto tossed him a white pair of shorts and a dark blue t-shirt.  
  
Bokuto couldn't help his predatory gaze when Akaashi was stripping. He probably should have left the room. He couldn't. His curiosity got the better of him.

  
“Bokuto-san, stop staring,” Akaashi said just as Washio walked in.

  
“I heard nothing,” Washio stated as he found his belongings and began changing.

  
Bokuto burned bright red and hoped Washio didn't think he was a pervert. As for Akaashi, he probably already thought Bokuto was a pervert, so there was no point in hoping that he didn't.

 

  
_6:30 P.M._

 

  
“Akaashi! Stay with me for extra practice,” Bokuto demanded and pulled Akaashi back.

  
“Okay.”

  
“Do you know if any kids in your grade are trying out? We need a middle blocker.”

  
“Sorry, I don't know, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Can you ask one of your friends to join?”

  
“All of my friends are girls.”

  
“I'm definitely not jealous.”

  
“No one said you were, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Oh, did i say that out loud?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Sorry. Toss to me, would you?” Bokuto ran across the court to place a water bottle down and back to Akaashi.

 

  
_April 16, 2012_

 

  
“Yay, new members!” Bokuto cheered as he walked into the gymnasium to find a few precious first-years.

  
“Can any of you guys block?” Bokuto asked and pulled Akaashi over to one side of the net with a volleyball.

  
Akaashi proceeded to set to Bokuto, Konoha, Sarukui, and Washio while the first-years tried blocking each one of them and Komi received any balls that made it through the first-years’ arms unless it was out.

  
“Don't you think we should have stretched first?” Akaashi asked after they had finished that.

  
“Oh, right. I guess we can now.” Bokuto began to lead stretches and their warm up. _Bokuto's forty-sixth weakness: he lacks organization._

  
“Where’s coach?” Komi asked when he was next to Bokuto.

  
“No idea! He said he'd be back today, remember? But, like, I don't know what time he’s coming.”

  
“We really should have asked him about what to do for tryouts,” Sarukui added.

  
“Whatever. What's done is done,” Bokuto replied nonchalantly.

  
“Maybe we should get a manager?” Washio suggested.

  
“Okay, I'll go find one tomorrow. By the way, who do you think should be our starting blocker, other than you, of course.”

  
“The tall kid with the curly hair. He’s my little cousin, Nakamura Ryuki,” Washio answered.

  
“‘Kay.”

  
“He doesn't look very little,” Konoha said while turning to see the kid.

  
“How come you didn't like, greet him, or whatever?” Sarukui asked.

  
“He is very annoying, but a good player nonetheless.”

  
“Delightful.”

 

  
_April 17, 2016_

 

  
“Hey, Yukie!” Bokuto flashed a bright smile, stopping Yukie on her way into class.

  
“Hey, Bo.” She gave him a lazy smile in return.

  
“So, I know this is a lot to ask, but could you be the men’s volleyball club manager because we’re, like, a mess right now.”

  
“Yeah, I've got nothing better to do.”

  
“Really?!” Bokuto was jumping with excitement.

  
“Sure. What do I have to do?”

  
“I have no idea; we didn't have a manager last year.”

  
“Well, I guess I’ll just have to figure it out then.”

  
“By the way, qualifiers are on the 21st.”

  
“Already?”

  
“Right?! They're way too soon. Anyways, come with me to practice today. I think coach is here. He can help you manage or whatever.”

  
“Okay then.”

 

  
***

 

  
“Guys, I got us a manager,” Bokuto announced proudly as he arrived to his lunch spot.

  
“Is she cute?” Konoha asked.

  
“So shallow. Yes, Yukie is lovely.”

 

  
***

 

  
Bokuto called Kuroo on the phone excited as he waited for him to pick up.

  
“Yo,” Kuroo answered.

  
“Guess who’s the captain this year?”

  
“Washio.”

  
“That’s right, me — wait, did you just say someone else’s name?”

  
“I totally said you.”

  
“I hate you. This was supposed to be a happy moment, dude.”

  
“I love you, too. Why are you captain, anyways?”

  
“Because we have no third-years! Isn't it great?”

  
“I mean, it would be nice to have some teammates with more experience,” Kuroo reasoned.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Are you excited for qualifiers?”

  
“Of course.”

  
“I can't wait to see you again, babe.”

  
“Neither can I, you stud muffin.”

  
“I should probably get back to practice since I made Akaashi stay, and he's been waiting, like, five minutes.”

  
“Since when are you so considerate?”

  
“Since forever.”

  
“Later, love.”

  
“Farewell, my dear.”

  
Bokuto put his phone down by the bleachers and ran over to Akaashi. “Sorry for the wait. Ready to practice?”

  
“Of course.” Akaashi had already set up the water bottles on the other side of the net. Bokuto adored his efficiency.

 

  
_April 21, 2012_

 

  
“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto flashed a big smile when he and his team encountered the lovely Nekoma team.

  
“‘Sup, blockhead,” Kuroo greeted, and the captain apologized for his behavior.

  
Bokuto and Kuroo pulled each other into a tight hug. Akaashi watched with just a tinge of jealousy that didn't go unnoticed.

  
“Prepare to taste defeat,” Kuroo whispered into Bokuto’s ear during the embrace.

  
“Practice what you preach, you scrub.” Bokuto used Kuroo’s own words against him as they let go of each other, and he was met with a glare.

  
Kuroo's countenance changed to a smirk. “Alright, later babe,” he said loud enough for Akaashi to hear, just for fun.

  
“Bye bye.” Bokuto blew a kiss back to Kuroo, and they continued on their ways.

  
_I do not own him. I do not own him. I do not own him._ Akaashi repeated the same words to himself for a good five minutes.

 

  
***

 

  
The score was 23-18 in Fukurodani’s favor when it was Bokuto’s turn to serve. Straight into the net, nearly knocking off Sarukui’s head. Here it came.

  
“Oh my god, he's going to go emo,” Konoha muttered under his breath; it was timely because just then Bokuto’s shoulders began to slump

  
Akaashi’s expression was between disturbed and concerned when he turned to see Sarukui’s traumatized face and Bokuto’s pout.

  
“Give them a nice serve, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said calmly. He knew he couldn't panic when Bokuto was.

  
“Okay,” Bokuto whispered in response, but it was mostly to himself. His next serve ended up being a service ace, but it wasn't enough to kick him out of his funk.

  
His third serve was received, and when it was time for Akaashi to toss, he thought that it would be better to toss to Sarukui since there were no blockers over there, and it was an easy point, but if he did, Bokuto would complain about not getting the ball. If he tossed to Bokuto, he would have to successfully pull off a back attack. It was their second match of the day, and Akaashi really just wanted to end the match, so he tossed to Sarukui, and they won.

  
That was a bad decision.

  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined as soon as the match ended. “Why didn't you toss to me?!”

  
“It was illogical.”

  
“How can tossing to me ever be illogical?” Bokuto wasn't even aware of how conceited sounded when he sulked the entire rest of the evening.

  
Akaashi learned a valuable lesson that day.

 

  
_April 27, 2012_

 

  
Both Bokuto and Kuroo’s teams had qualified for regionals. Fukurodani was able to make third place after Nekoma handed their asses to them, and Kuroo was sure he would never let Bokuto forget that.

  
Another thing Kuroo didn't forget during his visit to Fukurodani’s gym B was that he could flirt with Bokuto. And it could make Akaashi jealous. As sick as it was, he found annoying Akaashi entertaining. It was cute, the way he blushed furiously. Every time Kuroo received a menacing glare from those beautiful blue eyes of Akaashi’s, his heart beat with satisfaction.

  
It was nice to know that he could control someone else’s feelings. That he could change someone’s mood in an instant. It was wrong, to say the least, but the power of provocation gave him a confidence of sorts.

  
And so, Kuroo continued flirting with and teasing his oblivious best friend as they practiced together every Friday after school.

 

  
_July 6, 2012_

 

  
Fukurodani ended up in fourth place, not advancing to nationals. It didn't surprise Akaashi given that their team had only been together for a couple of months during regionals, but Bokuto was upset. He worked extra hard during their extra practices and his spike bent Kuroo’s fingers in a way that they shouldn't bend.

  
“Ouch,” Kuroo said, but nothing more. He would have said more, but the look Akaashi gave him had actually scared him. So, he toughed it out; if he didn't, Bokuto would feel bad and become dejected, and Akaashi would probably murder him, after all.

  
At the end of their practice, Akaashi put his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder when he was on his way out and said, “Thank you for not saying anything to Bokuto earlier. I hope your fingers heal before nationals.”

  
Kuroo turned around with a mischievous smirk. It was rare for Akaashi to say more than two words at a time to Kuroo, but to give him two sentences, and to wish him well? It was miraculous. “I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?”

  
“Yes, you did,” Akaashi replied quickly with an exasperated look on his face and walked in the opposite direction.

 

  
_July 14, 2012_

 

  
“Yo, babe, do you have Akaashi’s number?” Kuroo asked Bokuto over the phone.

  
“Yeah, he just got a phone.” Bokuto smiled at the thought of being able to text Akaashi all throughout the night when he can't come over.

  
“Can I have it?”

  
“Sure, I'll text it to you.”

 

  
**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with birdbrain <3_**

 

  
_(13:17): +81 3 ### ####_

  
(13:17): thx love

  
(13:17) ANYTHING 4 u ;)

 

  
_**Conversation with pretty and mean**_

 

  
(13:18): hey akaashi! this is kuroo

  
(13:18): Why do you have my phone number?

  
(13:18): i asked ur bf for it

  
(13:18): And he just gave it to you?

  
(13:18): p much yeah  
(13:18): omg u didnt deny bokuto being ur beau

  
(13:19): What's the point.

  
(13:19): are u in love??? <3

  
(13:19): I don't know what love is.

  
(13:19): does he make ur heart flutter????? <33

  
(13:19): I don't care to answer that. Please stop texting me.

  
(13:19): ur so cute akaashi

  
(13:20): I know. Leave me alone.

  
(13:20): cute and egotistical

 

  
***

 

  
Akaashi visited Bokuto’s house for a change. He had to knock on the door since he didn't know if Bokuto had a spare key.

  
“Hey hey hey, Akaashi!” Bokuto answered the door.

  
“Hello, Bokuto-san. May I come in?”

  
“Of course.” Bokuto held the door open for Akaashi to come inside.

  
“So, Kuroo-san texted me,” Akaashi said as he sat down in Bokuto’s living room, and Bokuto sat beside him.

  
“Yeah? Did you like talking to him?”

  
Akaashi made a face at the thought of liking Kuroo. “Well, you see, I am not fond of Kuroo.”

  
“But, Akaashi! Kuroo is wonderful!”

  
“We have different taste, and that's completely fine,” Akaashi tried to calm Bokuto down, and he succeeded. “Bokuto-san, I appreciate that you want Kuroo and I to get along and be friends, but please don’t give people my phone number without asking or telling me first… so I can mentally prepare.”

  
“Okay, sorry, Akaashi.” Bokuto leaned in closer to Akaashi and wrapped his arm around his waist for an awkward sideways hug.

  
“It's fine, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi returned Bokuto’s uncomfortable hug.

  
“I really do love you, Akaashi.” Bokuto smiled affectionately.

  
“I know, Bokuto-san.”


	10. Passive aggressive calmness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overly dramatic 7th/8th graders

_September 20, 2012_

 

  
“Hey, Kou,” Koutarou’s sister’s voice came in over the phone.

  
“Hi, Hana.” The ringing of his phone woke him up.

  
“Sorry I couldn’t come visit this year, but I mailed you a present. Happy birthday, by the way.”

  
“Hana, thank you very much. I appreciate it, but you called at five A.M., and I am very tired.” Koutarou spoke differently when he was exhausted.

  
“Oh, sorry, bro. I didn't even realize the time.” Similar to Koutarou, his sister was impulsive and did many things without consideration.

  
“Yeah…”

  
“Do you want to go back to sleep or can we talk?”

  
“I probably couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard I tried, so let’s talk I guess.”

  
“How's volleyball going?”

  
“Crappy, you?”

  
“Pretty well, actually. I just got a contract with the NEC Red Rockets, but we can talk more about that later.”

  
“I thought you wanted to play overseas.”

  
“I did, but I'm not ready yet. I want to learn the local language before I sign a contract to play in another country.”

  
“That makes sense.”

  
Hana chuckled. It was nice getting to talk to her baby brother once in awhile. “How tall are you now, Kou?”

  
“172 centimeters.”

  
“Oh, you're getting so tall.”

  
“Yeah, I guess. I could be taller, though.”

  
“Your usual enthusiasm and overly loud voice is gone. What happened?”

  
“It’s five in the morning.”

  
“Oh, right!”

  
“How tall are you, Hana?”

  
“182.8 centimeters.”

  
“Ugh, you're so tall.”

  
“I wish I was taller.”

  
Bokuto shifted in his bed. “You and me both.”

  
“It's been so long since we’ve talked, Koutarou. I've missed you!”

  
“I've missed you, too.”

  
“Now that you have a phone, I can call and bother you all I want, yes?”

  
“Yes.” Bokuto was drawling.

  
“Are you still hanging out with Akaashi?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“That’s cute.” Hana smiled. Long friendships were nice.

  
“I guess.”

  
“Why is volleyball going crappy, by the way?”

  
“Lost at regionals in the spring.”

  
“I’m sure you guys can win fall.” She attempted encouragement.

  
“Yeah, we will.” Bokuto was rather sure of himself when he said this.

  
“I like that confidence.”

  
“Thanks, I think.”

  
Despite their conversing, Bokuto was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. “Hey, Kou, do you want me to hang up?” Hana asked but received no answer unless a faint sound resembling a snore counted. “I'll call you later,” she said even though she knew he was asleep.

 

  
***

 

  
Akaashi walked to Bokuto’s door before school with a gift in hand and knocked on the door. “Happy birthday, Bokuto-san,” he said as the door swung open.

  
“Thanks, Akaashi!” Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a tight hug.

  
“Here's your present.” Akaashi handed him a small box.

  
“What is it?”

  
“A bracelet.”

  
“Akaashi, that's so boring!” Bokuto complained and began to open the box.

  
“It has an owl on it.”

  
“Less boring. Thank you!”

  
“You're welcome, Bokuto-san.” He slid the bracelet around his wrist and put the box inside of his home before grabbing his backpack, closing the door, and leaving with Akaashi for school.

  
“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto began with a sweet voice.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Can I have you as my present next year?”

  
“No.”

  
“Akaashi!”

 

  
***

 

  
As promised, Bokuto received a call from his sister before he went to bed.

  
“Hello!” He barely remembered their conversation from earlier.

  
“Hey, Kou! Let's talk about Akaashi!”

  
“What? Why?”

  
“Because I said so! Is he setting to you well? If he ever needs help, I could always come over during the off season and help you guys. I mean, I'm only super amazing, and like, there's always room for improvement.”

  
“If you want, that'd be wonderful, yeah, but, could you not talk to him about me if you come, please?”

  
“I'll try. Is he still cute?” For no reason other than to fulfill her curiosity, Hana asked Bokuto meaningless questions.

  
“Um… yeah.”

  
“What's with the pause?” Hana poked further.

  
“Nothing. He's cute. That's all, bye.” Just as Koutarou went to hang up, he heard his sister’s voice yell.

  
“Koutarou, don't you dare hang up that phone!”

  
“What? I wasn't going to hang up?” He lied.

  
“Kou, we both know very well that you were about to hang up.”

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“Do you like Akaashi?”

  
“Hana, please stop. You ask me at least once a month, and my answer never changes, nor will it ever.”

  
“Fine, do you like any girls?”

  
“Can we talk about something else?”

  
“No, we need to get things straight.”

  
“Nice choice of words. It's my birthday; leave me alone.”

  
“But, Kou! Won't it make you happy to, like, get things out of your system?”

  
“Hana, your word choice is just on point today, isn't it?”

  
“You know what I meant!”

  
Bokuto frowned. “Why do you always call when I'm in bed?”

  
“Stop avoiding the question!”

  
“Fine, I’m madly in love with a girl in class 4 named Fumie, and I want to get married and have babies, nothing to do with Akaashi. Good night.”

  
“Are you madly in love with Akaashi?”

  
“That gift you sent me better be amazing after what you're putting me through, and why couldn't you just give me the gift like, in person? Your team is Tokyo based?”

  
“I'm in Osaka!”

  
“Whatever. I like Akaashi. How's your love life? Still with that boyfriend? What was his name, Akihiko?”

  
“Oh my god, you do like him!” She squealed before continuing, “Akihiko and I broke up two weeks ago.”

  
“Did you not start dating three weeks ago?”

  
“Kou, you know they never stay for more than two weeks.”

  
“That’s fucked up.”

  
“Language!”

  
“Sorry, don't tell mom!”

  
“What is she going to do, scold you? Our parents are like, never home.”

  
“I see them at night sometimes and on Sundays.”

  
“That’s horrible.”

  
“Sis, how come your boyfriends don't stay for longer than two weeks?”

  
Hana thought hard as she held her phone to her ear. “I truly don't know.” She scratched her head and sifted through her thoughts. “Oh! I know, I could give you some reasons that they've given me!”

  
“Sounds good to me.”

  
“I play volleyball too much; I don't pay enough attention to him; when I went to university, they heard that I'm neglectful from my exes and broke up as soon as they heard; I'm loud; I’m too pretty, whatever that means? I'm too tall; I look lesbian, apparently; his mom didn't approve of me on Facebook; my career leaves too little time to talk. I think that's it? That's what I've gotten over over the past seven years, with some repeated, mainly playing too much volleyball.”

  
“Wow.”

  
“I know, ridiculous, right? How could I play too much volleyball? I'm bringing in the bank. Any guy would be lucky to have me.”

  
“That he would.” Koutarou laughed a little bit, thinking about how uncomfortable her height must make her boyfriends. 

  
“Anyways, Kou, you probably shouldn't date someone who doesn't understand how much you love volleyball. And by that, I mean date Akaashi. He likes you! Go, go, go!”

  
“How do you know?”

  
“I don’t! Just try it!”

  
“No.”

 

  
_October 29, 2012_

 

  
The bell had just rang, and Bokuto was packing up his things when he heard a familiar voice, startling him. “Bokuto!”

  
After he realized it was an acquaintance of his, he replied, “Oh, hey, Fumie.”

  
“Hey, I know we don't talk as much anymore since I moved up a class or three, but, I really like y—”

  
“Um, are you sure?” He had never received a confession before, so it wasn't unquestionable to wonder if she had hit her head prior to now.

  
“Yes! And I think you should be my boyfriend, so will you?” A blush spread across the girl’s pale face as quickly as she spoke.

  
“Yeah…” Bokuto wasn't sure how else to respond, and rejecting the poor girl didn't seem like an option.

  
“Thanks! I'll text you, yeah? I have to go; I have an art club meeting!” Fumie scurried out of the classroom.

  
Konoha was waiting for Bokuto at the door of the classroom while this went down, and he was confused to say the least.

  
“What just happened, Bokuto?” Konoha asked as Bokuto walked towards him, and they then walked to the club room.

  
“You tell me, dude.”

  
“What about Akaashi?”

  
“He doesn't like me.”

  
“Sure he does.”

  
“I doubt it.”

  
“Why is it that you're so initially over-joyous and optimistic about everything except Akaashi?”

  
Bokuto rolled his eyes. “We’re a lot farther down the line from how I felt initially.”

  
“Sassy today, aren't we?” When Bokuto didn't answer, but replied with an annoyed look, Konoha asked, “when’re you going to tell Akaashi?”

  
“I don't know. She'll probably break up with me before I have to tell him.”

 

  
_October 30, 2012_

 

  
**Bokuto Koutarou: _Conversation with lameo_**

 

  
(18:20) kuroo call me i have 2 tel u something like not over txt

  
**Incoming call**

  
“Are you going to profess your love for me?” Kuroo teased and winked although he knew Bokuto couldn't see.

  
“I have a girlfriend.”

  
“Nice generic rejection. Anyways, what's up?”

  
“I. Have. A. Girlfriend,” Bokuto repeated the words slowly.

  
“Are you sure it wasn't a dream because I'm like, 90% sure you're gay.”

  
“We used to be friends, and I didn't know how to reject her, okay?”

  
“Dude, does Akaashi know?”

  
“I’m telling him tomorrow.”

  
“Do you think he's gonna flip?”

  
“Why would he?” Bokuto’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think, something that could be hard for him at times, and Kuroo sighed at how blind he was.

 

  
**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with koko_**

 

  
(18:26) KONOHA  
(18:26) DID U KNOW BOKUTO HAS A GF

  
(18:26) yeah man

  
(18:26) bro bokuto is gonna tell akaashi abt his gf 2morrow

  
(18:26) dude

  
(18:26) how do u think hes gonna react

  
(18:26) passive aggressive calmness lmao

  
(18:27) ¥2000 hes gonna snap

  
(18:27) ur on scrub

  
(18:27) ;)

 

  
_October 31, 2012_  
_7:03_

 

  
Bokuto tried not to look at it, to avoid it at all costs, but when Akaashi’s blue eyes were giving him a confused glare, he couldn't help himself. He glanced down at it, at his fingers intertwined with Fumie’s.

  
“Hey, Akaashi!” She spoke cluelessly.

  
“Hello, Watanabe-san,” his voice was peaceful, but there was a pointed tone when he said,”Bokuto-san.”

  
“Yo,” was all that Bokuto could think to say. He didn't intend to have an awkward silence and show Akaashi rather than tell him that he had a girlfriend.

  
“How are you, Akaashi? It feels like it's been forever since we've spoken! How long has it been? A month?”

  
“Just a month, yes. I'm well, how are you?” Bokuto’s palms were getting sweaty in Fumie’s, and his face flushed uncomfortably as Akaashi spoke.

  
“I'm fabulous now that this cutie is all mine!” She raised their joined hands to her lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of Bokuto’s hand.

  
“Oh, congratulations.” Akaashi’s words came out almost sincerely. Almost.

 

  
_15:03_

 

  
“Hey, Akaashi!” Bokuto walked into the club room, trying to play cool despite his wracking nerves.

  
“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi began changing, and his mind travelled to places that it shouldn't. He was irritated, and it showed on his face.

  
“Are you okay, Akaashi?”

  
“I don't know; how's your girlfriend?" Akaashi snapped immaturely and then flushed when he realized what he did. He was thankful that no one else had arrived in the club room yet. “Sorry, I didn't mean that. What I meant to say was, why did you tell me you had a girlfriend?”

  
“I don't know, okay? I like, like, um, I thought she would break up with me… or whatever.”

  
“Why would anyone break up with you after what I hope is only a couple of days of dating?”

  
“Two days, and have you met me, Akaashi? There's a reason I don't get confessed to often.” It was rare to see Bokuto with a low self esteem. 

  
“What is wrong with you? You're beautiful and pleasant to be around. Anyone would be lucky to have the courage to confess to you.” Bokuto wasn't sure how someone could scold and compliment him at the same time, but Akaashi pulled it off.

  
“Well, she’ll probably get tired of me next week when she realizes how much time I spend playing volleyball.”

  
“You're amazing, Bokuto-san. She won't break up with you,” Akaashi said, and he meant the first part. He was amazing, but another part of Akaashi wanted to say that he was amazingly dumb. How dare he say he loves him and then go and accept a confession? How many confessions has Akaashi declined because of Bokuto?!

  
“Thanks, Akaashi. You're pretty amazing, too.”

 

  
_18:03_

 

  
Akaashi had been tossing slightly off today; it wasn’t very noticeable to anyone but Bokuto and Konoha, mainly because Konoha had been watching him carefully due to his bet with Kuroo. Konoha said nothing about the tosses and grinned because it didn't look like Akaashi would exert his frustration with Bokuto. He was winning, but he didn't get to see when he lost.

  
As usual, Bokuto complained whenever Akaashi didn't toss perfectly, even during their extra practice. Akaashi usually told himself that it was his fault and that the critique was doing nothing but helping him improve. But when Bokuto scolded him ten too many times for the evening, he was done.

  
“You know, Bokuto-san, I don't have to stay here and practice with you for endless hours.”

  
Bokuto’s eyes were wide and pleading, then his gaze shifted to the floor. His shoulders began to slump. It was happening. “Oh…” But did Akaashi care this time?

  
Absolutely. He knew he shouldn't; he should be angry at Bokuto, and he has every right to be. But he isn't.

  
“Bokuto-san, I’m sorry. I didn't mean it.”

  
“I was just trying to help you…” Bokuto muttered, his voice trailing off.

  
As irked that he was, Akaashi pulled Bokuto into a hug. He wasn't in the mood for verbally cheering Bokuto up. It helped a little.

 

  
**Bokuto Koutarou: _Conversation with HANA_**

  
(20:28) HANA  
(20:28) IWAS KIDIFNG WHEN I DAID I LIKED RHAT GIRL FUMIE  
(20:29) AND NOW DHES MY GIRLFIRENDF  
(20:29) I HATE U  
(20:29) FOR MAKING ME LIE  
(20:29) AND THE LIE CAME TRUE  
(20:29) OH MY GOD  
(20:29) ALAASHI HATES ME  
(20:29) FOR NOT TLELING HIM THAT I WAS DSTING HER  
(20:29) HANA IDK WHAT TO DO  
(20:30) SHOULD I BREAK UP WITH HER  
(20:30) IDEK HWOW TO  
(20:30) HELP ME

  
(20:33) oh what is this  
(20:33) my little brother lied to me  
(20:33) should i help him  
(20:33) or should i forgive him  
(20:34) oh what will i do

  
(20:34)I FKW TBPRESSURED I HAD TO LIE OKAY I WAS BEING A SARCASITC DICK IM SY PLES HELP YE  
(20:34) FELT PRESSURED* SRY* ME*

  
(20:35) what do you want me to do koukou

  
(20:35) GIVE ME ASVICE UR MY OLDER SIBLING WITH MORE WISDODM HELP ME PLS I FEL LIKE IM GONNA DIE

  
(20:35) you won’t die lol  
(20:35) did you ask the girl out

  
(20:35) NO

  
(20:36) how did this happen

  
(20:36) SHE ASKED ME OUT

  
(20:36) wait 2 weeks and if she doesn't break up with you make up a reason to break up but don't be mean about it because it sounds like she likes you

  
(20:36) OK TY

  
(20:36) anytime bro

 

  
_November 2, 2012_

 

  
“Ugh!” Kuroo blocked third one of Bokuto’s spikes in a row. Kuroo laughed out a yay, knowing it would trigger Bokuto’s mode of dejection.

  
“I hate you,” Akaashi said to pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san quietly so Bokuto couldn't hear.

  
“I'm glad.” Kuroo’s grin made Akaashi’s insides churn; it was positively disgusting. Akaashi was beginning to walk away when Kuroo stopped him. “Hey, Akaashi?”

  
“Yes, Kuroo-san?” The way he said the honorific was venomous.

  
“How do you like Bokuto’s girlfriend?” Akaashi whipped his head around in 0.005 seconds to shoot Kuroo a pestilent glare. Why must Kuroo torture Akaashi’s 12 year old heart so?

  
Because it was fun, of course. “Hey, Akaashi, before you walk away, I’m always here to talk if you need.”

  
“No.” He walked to Bokuto without looking back, off to treat his emo mode.

 

  
_November 7, 2012_

 

  
“Dude, I think I actually like Fumie,” Bokuto said into his phone, a treacherous conflict taking place with his mind being the battle site.

  
“Kiss her!” Kuroo was not a good influence. The army fighting for Fumie was in favor, and suddenly there was no longer a battle in his brain, for it had been won.

  
“Okay.”

 

  
_November 8, 2012_

 

  
**Akaashi Keiji: _Conversation with Kuroo_**

 

  
(15:12) I hate you.

  
(15:13) excuse me, what have i ever done to deserve to be attacked like this?

 

  
_November 9, 2012_

 

  
Bokuto's phone rang from the bleachers. He ran over to it quickly, replied to a text, and said, “Guys, Fumie wants to hang out. I'm going to leave a little early today.” They had only been doing extra practice together for about seven months, but never in a million years would Akaashi think that Bokuto would skip out on playing volleyball for a girl. Unfortunately, he just did, without a bye from Akaashi. That was another thing Akaashi never thought he'd do.

  
“I hate you so much,” Akaashi scowled. He had never been alone with Kuroo before.

  
“Why, though? I'm so good to you,” Kuroo said facetiously.

  
“I had to listen to every detail of Bokuto’s first kiss yesterday, no thanks to you.”

  
“I’m sorry, but how is that my fault?” Akaashi didn't think it was possible for Kuroo to get more irritating.

  
“Kiss her!” Akaashi mimicked.

  
“Oh, you saw our texts.” Kuroo frowned.

  
“No, he told me what you said.”

  
“Well, on an unrelated note, do you want to continue practicing?”

  
“Doing what?”

  
“Uh, you could set to me?”

  
“I would rather die.”

  
Kuroo shrugged. “Fair enough. Why didn't you want to hear about Bokuto’s first kiss? You don't like him, do you?”

  
“Kuroo-san.”

  
“Hmm?” Kuroo’s barely-there smile was mischievous.

  
“Why do you do this to me?”

  
“Because I can. Anyways, how are you at blocking?”

  
“You are abominable. I cannot show you how I block since there are only two of us.”

  
“Just show me your form.”

  
“Fine.” Akaashi gave Kuroo the side eye as he walked closer to the net, raised his arms, and jumped.

  
“Is that really the highest you can jump? Strengthen your legs, would you?” Kuroo asked, disappointed.

  
Akaashi scoffed and didn't bother to show him a jump with effort put into it.

  
“I would help you with better form, but you're kind of on an opposing team.”

  
“I never asked,” Akaashi replied curtly.

  
“Whatever. I'm tired of volleyball talk. Let's sit down shall we?”

  
Akaashi didn't answer. He just followed Kuroo to the one row of bleachers that wasn't pushed back and sat down beside him.

  
“So, do you actually like Bokuto?”

  
“Yes,” Akaashi answered, and for once, he didn't know why.

  
“Wow, a candid answer!”

  
Akaashi was tired of telling Kuroo he hated him and said nothing instead.

  
“Words cannot express how much you hate me now, hmm?” Kuroo tried to be understanding, but there was still that sly grin on his face.

  
“I hate you more than I hate that Bokuto lost his first kiss to someone other than me.”

  
Kuroo slid closer to Akaashi. “Then maybe you should lose your first kiss to someone other than Bokuto, too.” That provocative smirk was still on his face.

  
“I feel like I lose brain cells each time I speak to you.”

  
“We don't have to talk.”

  
“What?”

  
Kuroo leaned in closer to Akaashi and snaked an arm around his waste; Akaashi was primarily awkward to the touch, but eventually he warmed up to him and let Kuroo hug him, whether he liked it or not.

  
“Is that a blush I see?” Kuroo chuckled.

  
“Shut up.” It was the first time Akaashi had ever said that to anyone. It was an evening for firsts, he guessed.

  
“You're so cute when you're frustrated, Akaashi.”

  
“I could kill you right now.”

  
“Then do it.” Kuroo smiled and pulled Akaashi closer to him. Akaashi wanted to kill him, he really did, but Kuroo’s touch was warm and inviting. It was something Akaashi hadn't quite felt in over a week now, and he needed his fix, so instead, he leaned into Kuroo and went as far as to hug him back. 

 

  
***

 

  
**Akaashi Keiji: _Conversation with Kuroo_**

 

  
(21:05) i made it home okay, you know, just in case you cared

  
(21:07) I hate you no less than I did three hours ago.

  
(21:07) love you, too, babe

  
Akaashi stared down at his phone, confused that Kuroo was using commas but wouldn't capitalize his i’s and why he called him “babe.” Sighing, he decided against asking about it; he didn't want to talk to Kuroo any more than he needed to.

 

  
_November 26, 2012_

 

  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto wailed as he walked into Akaashi’s home mid-afternoon.

  
Akaashi frowned and walked out of his room to find a sad Bokuto lying on his living room floor.

  
“What's wrong, Bokuto-san?”

  
“Fumie broke up with me!”

  
“I'm so sorry to hear that.” He was sorry that he had to see Bokuto like this, not sorry that they broke up. It was a relief.

  
“She was angry because I stayed for extra practice instead of hanging out with her on Wednesday! I should have just went!” Bokuto cried melodramatically.

  
“If she cannot understand that you need and want to practice, she does not deserve you, Bokuto-san. You shouldn't grieve over her.”

  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto dragged out his name as he usually did when frustrated. “I think I loved her!”

  
“You didn't even date for a month. You weren't in love.” Bokuto wasn't crying nor did he cry earlier. He most definitely wasn't in love.

  
“How do you know?!” Bokuto rolled around on the rug in emotional agony.

  
“I know you,” was all Akaashi felt the need to reply. He hoped it was all Bokuto needed, too. He knelt down next to Bokuto and placed a palm on the back of his hand, then grimaced thinking that he wasn't the only person holding it lately. “You'll be fine, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Thanks, Akaashi.”

  
“You’re welcome, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Akaashi.”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“I missed you.”

  
“Of course you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHY I wrote kuroaka IT just happened
> 
> next time: internet stalking featuring kuroo and bokuto


	11. If I said no homo, does it still count?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread the sleepover section sry if it is written horribly

 

_May 16, 2013_

 

  
**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with oinks_**

  
(18:47) has anyone ever been so beautiful that you cry

  
(18:51) why of course   
(18:51) oikawa literally cried because he thought iwaizumi was too beautiful for this world

  
(18:51) is that his ‘iwa-chan’

  
(18:52) oh yeah

  
(18:52) to whom am i speaking

  
(18:52) hanamaki

  
(18:52) QUICK tell me about iwachan

  
(18:52) y

  
(18:52) lamekawa refused to tell me his name for like 2yrs

  
(18:52) do u at least know wat he looks like

  
(18:53) no :(

  
(18:53) wtf  
(18:53) he has a ton of posts of iwaizumi on ig

  
(18:53) he fucking blocked me for that very reason

  
(18:53) LOL  
(18:53) Attached image  
(18:53) look at the happy couple

  
(18:53) omg

  
(18:53) he has no idea im on his phone rn  
(18:53) did u know he has no passcode

  
(18:54) omg  
(18:54) wtf

  
(18:54) oh shit  
(18:54) gtg

  
(18:54) what

  
(18:54) PLEASE DONT STALK HIM  
(18:54) IF YOU DO I WILL MURDER HANAMAKI  
(18:54) DO YOU WANT HANAMAKI TO SUFFER

  
(18:55) no  
(18:55) but i want to stalk him more

  
(18:55) IF U PROMISE NOT TO TALK TO HIM ILL UNBLOCK U

  
(18:56) deal

  
(18:56) WHO IS SO BEAUTIFUL THAT YOU WANT TO CRY  
(18:56) PROBABLY ME

  
(18:56) no

  
(18:56) WHAT

  
(18:56) ily though

  
(18:56) IS IT KENMA

  
(18:56) we need to call

  
(18:57) WHEN I GET HOME

 

  
**20:03 - Incoming call**

 

  
“Hey,” Oikawa said in his usual peaceful and charming voice.

  
“Hey.”

  
“You sound upset.”

  
“I am.”

  
“What's wrong, Tetsu-chan?”

  
“I have come to terms with the fact that Kenma only loves video games and apple pie.”

  
Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Finally.”

  
“Wow, rude, but that's not why I'm sad.”

  
“Then why?”

  
“I like Akaashi.”

  
Oikawa didn't respond.

  
“A lot.”

  
“Well, shit.”

  
“Ugh, I’m fucking dead.”

  
“Does Bokuto know?”

  
“No.”

  
“You're not dead yet.” Oikawa attempted to cheer him up.

  
“What should I do?”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Should I tell Bokuto?”

  
“You don't have to tell him anything. If you want to, you can, but if you don't, he doesn't have to know. Besides, it's not like you've done anything to Akaashi anyways.”

  
“Yeah, thanks.”

  
“Anytime, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa cooed.

 

  
_May 17, 2013_

 

  
“Bokuto, we need to stalk Oikawa’s boyfriend on the internet.” It was the first thing Kuroo said to Bokuto when he arrived at the second gym.

  
“You got a name?!” Bokuto dropped what he was doing, much to Akaashi’s annoyance, and jumped excitedly.

  
“Iwaizumi Hajime.” Kuroo grabbed Bokuto by the arm and on his phone, he pulled up Hajime’s instagram profile, which only had three pictures, but they were enough. “What do you think?”

  
“He's hot!”

  
“Right?”

  
“What do you think this means?” Kuroo pointed to the caption, and they began to analyze every detail on Hajime’s profile until Akaashi reminded them that they were there to practice.

 

  
_May 31, 2013_   
_12:20_

 

  
Bokuto walked hand in hand with his ninth girlfriend this year, Etsuko. How his cheesy pickup lines worked on so many girls was a mystery to Akaashi. It was also a mystery how he went from adoring Akaashi to hooting at any pretty girl he saw. He blamed it on Konoha and Sarukui for betting on how many girlfriends he would have each month, encouraging him.

  
“Hey, Etsuko.” Konoha smiled and whispered to Sarukui that he won this month.

  
“You're so lucky. I would have won if he waited one more day,” Sarukui frowned and handed Konoha ¥1000 yen. Akaashi glared at them and Bokuto pretended not to notice.

  
“Guys, this is Etsuko, in case you didn't already know,” Bokuto introduced her.

  
“Hello.” She waved with a pretty smile. Even though he knew she didn't deserve him being rude, Akaashi didn't return the smile; he was tired of playing nice. Maybe if he was mean to Bokuto’s girlfriends, word would get out, and they'd stop talking to him.

 

  
_18:08_

 

  
“Akaashi!” As a greeting, Kuroo enveloped him into a hug despite Bokuto being less than two feet away. He didn't know that they were friends, much less that they hug each other.  

  
“What are you doing?” Bokuto and Akaashi asked simultaneously although Akaashi with a meaner tone.

  
“Am I not allowed to hug Akaashi?”

  
“No.” This time only Bokuto answered.

  
Akaashi was just a little annoyed that Bokuto answered for him, but he decided it wasn't worth arguing about, so he went to grab a volleyball and set water bottles down across the court.

 

  
_19:37_

 

  
“Goodbye, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said as he hugged him. Bokuto stared at them, bewildered.

  
“Bye, Kuroo.” He pulled Akaashi away from Kuroo and towards the club room while Akaashi signed an apology towards Kuroo.

  
Once they were near the club room, Bokuto decided it was okay to speak. “What the hell, Akaashi?”

  
“What?”

  
“Why did you hug him?”

  
“I wanted to,” Akaashi deadpanned.  
  
Bokuto frowned, and the emo mode had began. He figured it was clear that Akaashi liked Kuroo. It wasn't the liking that bothered him, but it was that he so obviously liked Akaashi for years, and never once had Akaashi initiated a hug with him. Yet here he is, hugging someone who he said he hated just months ago.

  
“Why don't you ever hug me?” Bokuto sulked.

  
“Is that not what your girlfriends have been for?” Ugh, why couldn't Akaashi read the situation. Bokuto wanted to tell him that he wanted hugs, too, but Akaashi was right. Bokuto had a girlfriend, and she could hug him, too.

 

  
_July 22, 2013_

 

  
**Bokuto Koutarou: _Conversation with Oinkawa_**

 

  
(11:32) hi hows ur summer break

  
(11:33) it just started today lol

  
(11:33) can i tell u stuff that u cant tell kuroo

  
(11:33) this will make my summer break fun yes pls do

  
(11:33) ok  
(11:33) is it bad that im jealous  
(11:33) like they arent even dating  
(11:33) and i have a gf  
(11:33) BUT LIKE idek anymore

  
(11:34) jealous of what

  
(11:34) akaashi and kuroo

  
(11:34) expand

  
(11:34) idk they hugged like 2months ago and not rly again but it's still really bothering me and i hate myself bc ive had 6gfs over the past two months which is almost as much as i had over 6months before may even though im still obviously not over akaashi but they help numb the pain and i wanna fucking die oh my god

  
(11:34) BOKUTO  
(11:35) CHILL IT WAS ONE HUG

  
(11:35) ik :/

  
(11:35) maybe u should stop dating a million girls and tell akaashi how u feel

  
(11:35) i cant risk our friendship :(  
(11:35) and when i see a pretty girl it's like a natural instinct to catcall now unless im already w/ someone which is probably rly bad but like i cant stop tbh

  
(11:35) boku-chan

  
(11:36) lets talk abt something else sry i dont wanna make u uncomfortable anymore

  
(11:36) okay but akaashi probably likes you back

  
(11:36) iwish lol  
(11:36) ive also stalked iwachan on social media w kuroo over the past two months

  
(11:36) what the fucking hell

  
(11:36) we were bored  
(11:36) and just looking out for u  
(11:37) we approve btw

  
(11:37) thanks i guess…  
(11:37) btw bokuto  
(11:37) i totally understand what u mean about not being able to risk the friendship  
(11:37) im so afraid that hajime would never talk to me again if i confessed  
(11:38) so i havent despite being in love for 840 days, 3hrs, 7mins, and 21secs ugh kill me

  
(11:38) omg u count the days  
(11:38) oikawa u r so perfect despite being an asshole  
(11:38) he would be lucky to have u

  
(11:38) did u just call me an asshole

  
(11:39) yes my love  
(11:39) ur so mean to ur first-year child  
(11:39) but it's ok bc ur my asshole

  
(11:39) i dont even know how to answer

  
(11:39) ily oikawa

  
(11:39) ily2 boku-chan

  
  
_August 7, 2013_

 

  
“Hey, Akaashi?” Bokuto and Akaashi didn't formally practice on Wednesday's and Saturday's with the team, so they went together alone.

  
“Yes, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi was beginning to clean up the gym as they were getting ready to leave.

  
“I probably don't say it enough, but you're really wonderful, and I love you,” Bokuto said, and light pink dusted across his cheeks.

  
“Likewise, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s brevity left Bokuto’s head ringing, and his movements were clumsy when he tried to help Akaashi clean up. It should be illegal to be so immaculate, Bokuto thought while seeing Akaashi for the gem that he is.

 

  
_August 17, 2013_

 

  
Kuroo visited Akaashi’s house every Saturday while Bokuto was with whatever girl he had that week. It was usually spent with them barely talking and Akaashi studying (because he's the type to study over break), but through some unknown way, they ended up on Akaashi’s living room couch with Kuroo sitting too close to him yet not close enough, face-to-face to look into each orher’s eyes.

  
“You have such beautiful eyes.” Kuroo so gingerly placed a hand around Akaashi’s jaw and pulled his face closer until he could see even the minuscule flecks of green in Akaashi’s eyes. “God, you're so gorgeous.”

  
Kuroo didn't know how he went from flirting with his best friend and annoying the boy in front of him for fun to adoring his best friend’s crush of seven years and whispering intimate words into his ear. Akaashi never needed to respond to him though, and he didn't now either. Kuroo could always read him, could always understand. And today, he understood that Akaashi wanted him almost as much as he wanted Akaashi.

  
Kuroo brushed his thumb against Akaashi’s bottom lip and put his other hand on his thigh. “Is it even possible to be so flawless?” Kuroo shifted his gaze from Akaashi’s hooded eyes to his pretty, pink lips, the ones that his fingers very gently grazed over.

  
The part of Akaashi’s lips was so fragile, and it looked like even the slightest touch would open them at this point. Kuroo had to ask. “Keiji,” his thumb applied light pressure to his lips, “Can I kiss you?” Keiji couldn't speak, so he nodded.

  
Kuroo slowly lowered his fingers to Keiji’s jaw, and he leaned in, closing the gap between them, between their lips. The touch of their lips was so delicate, yet overwhelming. They pulled away from each other slowly, unsure of whether they wanted to part. Kuroo’s fingers were still drawing circles into Keiji’s thigh as they looked each other in the eyes, speechless.

  
Kuroo blushed half as hard as Keiji while he was subject of Keiji’s deep-seated stare. “I don't know what to say,” Kuroo blushed further and pressed his fingers harder into Akaashi’s thigh.

  
“Sometimes there are things that you don't have to say.”

  
“Like that I think I'm in love with you?” Kuroo’s eyes didn't dare look away from Keiji’s.

  
“Like that.” Keiji’s breath tickled Kuroo as he learned closer to him.

  
“No homo though.”

  
“I hate you.”

  
“I know you do, beautiful.” Kuroo smiled at him and grazed his fingers against Keiji’s jaw lovingly and definitely not homosexually.

 

  
***

 

  
**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with trash_**

 

  
(21:36) oikawa i need u to keep a secret

  
(21:37) hmm?

  
(21:37) i kissed akaashi

  
(21:37) w/ consent?

  
(21:38) ofc

  
(21:38) tetsu-chan

  
(21:28) what

  
(21:28) WAS THAT YOUR FIRST KISS

  
(21:38) no  
(21:38) once this chick thought i was her bf and ran up to me and hugged/kissed me without looking which is honestly weird af

  
(21:38) probably just wanted to kiss u tbh  
(21:38) BUT THAT DOESNT COUNT  
(21:39) U LOST UR FIRST REAL MEANINGFUL KISS TO AKAASHI

  
(21:39) if i said no homo does it still count

  
(21:39) what the fuck is wrong with you

  
(21:39) i felt rly bad that i kissed him before bo so i had to negate it

  
(21:39) U HAD TO NEGATE NOTHING

  
(21:40) :( im such a dick

  
(21:40) ARE U IN LOVE

  
(21:40) what even is love  
(21:40) low key told akaashi i thought i was in love with him

  
(21:40) you're an idiot

  
(21:40) ik :(

  
(21:41) SO r u in love or not

  
(21:41) how do u know if ur in love

  
(21:41) ur heart beats faster

  
(21:41) check

  
(21:41) u wanna hug a lot

  
(21:41) check

  
(21:41) or do worse idk what ur into

  
(21:41) wow

  
(21:41) u r emotionally unstable

  
(21:41) …  
(21:42) check

  
(21:42) ur kinda obsessed and think he's perfect

  
(21:42) check :(

  
(21:42) u think about him/ wanna do what he wants

  
(21:42) yes and low key yes low key no

  
(21:42) and finally u wanna be together all the timeee

  
(21:42) practically  
(21:42) fuck me

  
(21:43) i appreciate the offer, tetsu-chan, but i'm going to have to pass

  
(21:43) i hate you almost as much as i love you

  
(21:43) <3  
(21:43) BTW  
(21:43) how does akaashi feel

  
(21:43) i dont fucking know i cant crawl into his mind

  
(21:43) tsk tsk, so crude when frustrated

  
(21:44) shut up

  
(21:44) i mean you only texted me first, but sure, i’ll shut up

  
(21:44) pls dont actually ily oikawa  
(21:44) is it bad that i type with semi decent grammar when talking to akaashi bc i want it to be easier for him to read

  
(21:44) i mean for him no  
(21:44) for u that's an L right there bc ur kinda changing urself

  
(21:45) well i mean he didnt ask me to change

  
(21:45) just text him like u do me

  
(21:45) like i do you  
(21:45) ;)

  
(21:45) 14yo boys r so immature

  
(21:45) ur 14 too trashykawa

  
(21:45) yeah yeah

 

  
_**Conversation with bo**_

 

  
(22:03) hey man can we talk

  
(22:05) yeah

  
(22:06) okay so like i was really jealous of you hugging akaashi for the past two and a half months and i wanted to say im rly sorry if i was kind of moody or unreasonable when u were around bc i was just so jealous and annoyed and i couldnt think straight and im just sorry  
(22:06) ik it was stupid to be jealous but that's just who i am k  
(22:07) i love u kuroo ur my best friend pls dont hate me

  
(22:07) i could never hate you  
(22:07) i love you too bo

  
(22:07) ty for not hating me   
(22:08) im so sorry

  
(22:08) <3 u have absolutely nothing to be sorry for bokuto

  
(22:08) ur the best man

  
(22:08) no im not

  
(22:08) dont say that  
(22:08) ur perfect ily

  
(22:09) i love you so much im so sorry

  
(22:09) for what? lol

  
(22:09) nothing nvm lol  
(22:09) gn best friend <3

  
(22:09) gn kuroo <3

 

  
**Bokuto Koutarou: _Conversation with koko, saru, monkey, AKAASHI, Washio, and long face kun_**

 

  
(22:11) Me: WE NEED TO HAVE A SLEEP OVER

  
(22:11) saru: y is there only one first/second yr included lol

  
(22:11) Me: MY HOME ISNT BIG WNOUGH FOR RHE WNTIRE TESM SO I JUST ADDED THE STARTERS OKAY

  
(22:11) AKAASHI: When?

  
(22:11) koko: 2morrow ofc

  
(22:11) Me: HOW DID U KNOW

  
(22:12) koko: bc u told me ur parents are going out of town

  
(22:12) monkey: im in

  
(22:12) long face kun: Okay

  
(22:12) saru: WASHIO

  
(22:12) Me: WASHIOOOO

  
(22:12) koko: WASHIO WHERE R U

  
(23:37) Washio: I can come.

 

  
_August 18, 2013_

 

  
“Wanna play truth or dare?” Komi suggested to his friends who were gathered in a circle in Bokuto’s living room.

  
“Are we twelve-year-old girls?” Konoha asked.

  
“Give me a dare!” Sarukui seemed enthused.

  
“Confess to your crush,” Akaashi replied, surprising them.

  
“Akaashi! That's so mean!” Bokuto whined.

  
“I don't have crushes!” Sarukui claimed.

  
“Then confess to someone you don't actually like,” Washio said.

  
Sarukui crawled over to Bokuto because there wasn't enough room to walk. “Bokuto Koutarou, I am hopelessly in love with you,” he said, unaware that someone in the room actually was in love with him.

  
“I'm flattered, but I’m afraid I don't reciprocate your feelings. I'm sorry, Saru.” Bokuto feigned sincerity.

  
“Fine, be like that. Anyways, Onaga! Truth or dare?”

  
“Truth.”

  
“Does anyone other than Bokuto call you Omonaga?” (note: Omonaga means long face).

  
Onaga visibly cringed. “Yes, but unlike Bokuto, they genuinely believe that's my name.”

  
Bokuto flashed a smile and peace sign at him in a not-so-sorry apology, something he learned from Oikawa.

  
“Bokuto, truth or dare?”

  
“Dare!”

  
“I dare you to get me food; I am starving.”

  
Bokuto groaned, “So lame. What do you want?”

  
“Pizza.”

  
“Okay, I’ll order one online.” Bokuto pulled up the tab of a chain’s website on his phone. “While we wait, Komi, truth or dare?”

  
“Dare, duh.” Komi didn't know why he said that. His heart beat faster as he waited for whatever horrible thing Bokuto would dare him to do.

  
“Sit in someone’s lap until the pizza dude arrives.”

  
“Bokuto! Tell them to send their cutest delivery person!” Konoha added, excitedly.

  
Komi sighed and crawled into Sarukui’s lap. “I seriously hate you, Bokuto.” Sarukui didn't seem to mind.

  
“Mwah.” He blew a kiss and went to add the special instructions that Konoha had requested.

  
“Washio, truth or dare?”

  
“Truth.”

  
Komi frowned. “Come on, live a little.”

  
Washio’s face seemed perturbed as he changed his answer, “dare.”

  
“Yay! Tell me who you like?”

  
“You know you could have still said that with a truth, right?” Akaashi chipped in.

  
“Yeah, yeah.”

  
“I truly don't like anyone.”

  
“What about Yukie? She's pretty, right?” Komi insisted that he liked someone.

  
“Yukie doesn't swing that way.”

  
“What?! Tell us more!” Konoha demanded.

  
“No. Akaashi, truth or dare?”

  
Akaashi considered the possibilities of choosing each option. “Truth.”

  
“What's your favorite food?” Washio had never played truth or dare before; he didn't know what to say.

  
Before Akaashi could reply,Sarukui said, “Dude! Truth or dare means tell me who you like or embarrass yourself.”

  
“Fine, who do you like?”

  
“Pass.”

  
“Akaashi!” Bokuto complained, “You can't pass!”

  
“Um, have you ever been in a relationship before?” Washio changed his demand, yet again.

  
“No.”

  
“Do you want to be in one?” Bokuto asked.

  
“Wait your turn. Konoha, truth or dare?”

  
“Truth.”

  
“Lame,” Akaashi replied, unexpectedly, “what would make you lie to a friend?”

  
“So deep. I don't know, like, what if I was in love with said friend and he or she asked who I like, or if there was anything I'm uncomfortable with saying really.”

  
“Oh,” was all that Akaashi said.

  
“Bokuto, truth or dare?” Konoha smiled at him lazily.

  
“Truth, I guess.”

  
“If you could go on a date with anyone in the room, other than yourself, who would it be?”

  
“You know very well who it would be, dummy.” Bokuto stuck out his tongue and lowered his eyelid at Konoha.

  
“What an attractive pose, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said plainly.

  
“Just answer the question.”

  
Bokuto sighed, “obviously, I would date Akaashi. Washio, truth or dare?”

  
“Dare.” Just as Washio spoke, there was a knock on the door.

  
“I dare you to get the door.” Bokuto really didn't feel like giving Washio a torturous dare, nor did he feel like getting up.

  
“Bokuto, we need to tip,” Washio said after opening up the door to find the delivery guy.

  
“Oh my god, I have to get up,” Bokuto whined meaninglessly, trying to think about things other than dating Akaashi.

  
Bokuto got up to find some money to tip the delivery boy. “Oh, they followed the special instructions,” he said as he glanced up and down him while handing him the money, and Washio took the two pizza boxes. He sat down next to Onaga with one pizza box, sliding the other towards the middle of the boys, and they began to feast.

  
Bokuto sat close enough to Akaashi for their knees to touch, and Komi looked at them saying, “That’s gay.”

  
“Coming from the guy who’s still sitting in Saru’s lap. Your dare ended, like a minute ago,” Bokuto replied sassily with a pointed look.

  
“Fuck you.”

 

  
***

 

  
“Bokuto, I dare you to kiss Akaashi.” Konoha smiled sweetly at Bokuto as he received a horrified look from not only the precious-owl-idiot, but also from Akaashi.

  
“Akaashi, come with me.” Bokuto got up and offered Akaashi a hand before pulling him through the hall and into the bathroom.

  
He locked the door shut and Akaashi sat on the edge of the bathtub. “So, um, this is awkward.”

  
“Yes.”

  
After an awkward silence and the both of them being timid with eye contact, Akaashi spoke quietly, “we don't have to kiss if you don't want to, you know.”

  
Bokuto frowned. Of course he wanted to kiss. “I just don't want your first kiss to be through truth or dare.” Bokuto brushed his teeth at the sink because the kiss had to be good of course.

  
“This wouldn't be my first kiss.”

  
“What?! Why didn't you tell me?” He almost threw his toothbrush in shock and stopped brushing. Bokuto wasn’t sure whether he should be upset, angry, or confused.

  
“It was yesterday.”

  
“I need every detail, Akaashi!” Bokuto walked a foot (1/3ish of a meter if u don't use feet lol) to get closer and sat down on the tub edge, turning to face Akaashi.

  
“No,” Akaashi refused to tell Bokuto of all people about how he lost his first kiss to Kuroo.

  
“Akaashi! Why not?” Bokuto pouted.

  
“I don't want to talk about it.”

  
“Fine. Where do you want your kiss?”

  
“What?” Akaashi didn't expect for Bokuto to actually follow through with the dare.

  
“Where do you want me to kiss you?” Well, Akaashi couldn't tell Bokuto that without making things uncomfortable.

  
He didn't want to sound as if he had been thinking about this moment for a long time and in specifics, so he simply said, “wherever you want.”

  
Bokuto felt heat creep up the back of his neck as he leaned in closer to Akaashi, who was now turned to face him. He thought he couldn't do it, and he still had no idea where he wanted to kiss him, but their faces were dangerously close when he stopped moving. “I don't know what to do,” Bokuto said.

  
“Have you not kissed several people before?”

  
“Well, yeah, but I don't want our first kiss to be like this?”

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing.” Bokuto pretended that didn't just happen. He leaned a little closer and rested his forehead on Akaashi’s, closing his eyes. “I'm too tired for this.”

  
Opening his eyes back up to stare at Akaashi, Bokuto pecked his lips against Akaashi’s. “I wanna go to sleep,” he spoke as soon as he retracted his lips from Akaashi’s.

  
“Then go to sleep; half of the others are already asleep anyways. It's also three in the morning.”

  
“Right. Can I just lean on you for a while before we go back?” Bokuto shifted his weight onto Akaashi without waiting for an answer. “Remember how we used to take naps together after school?” He spoke unusually quietly.

  
“Yes.”

  
“We should do that again sometime.”

  
“We should.”

  
When Bokuto was done, he stood up and helped Akaashi get up as well. They returned to the living room to see everyone passed out except Washio.

  
“What happens here stays here,” Bokuto said, and Washio solemnly nodded.

  
As Bokuto threw a blanket on him from the couch, which for whatever reason no one was on, Washio fell to the ground in slumber.

  
He turned to Akaashi. “Where do you want to sleep?”

  
“A bed.” Bokuto’s hand found its way to Akaashi’s, and their fingers laced together while they walked side by side to Bokuto’s bedroom.

  
After holding the door open for Akaashi, Bokuto pulled him into bed, all the while their fingers were interlocked.

  
“I love you, Akaashi. You know that, right?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Do you think that one day we could kiss again?”

  
Akaashi rolled over so he could look Bokuto in the eyes easier. “One day.”

  
Bokuto smiled, and Akaashi returned it.

  
“Your smile is so pretty, Akaashi.” To that, he gave Bokuto a smile that was a little more than an upwards quirking of the lips.

  
“I love you, Bokuto-san.”

  
Bokuto couldn't help his toothy grin, and he pulled Akaashi into the tightest hug he possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late birthday akaashi


	12. High school changes you, man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are 14/15 in the first two scenes and then 15/16 after that 
> 
> if u have innocent eyes that don't wish to be corrupted, skip over the kuroaka until it says "did that really just happen"

 

_March 25, 2014_

 

  
“Akaashi! Guess what I got on my math test?” Bokuto spoke to him excitedly with a big smile on his face as they walked home together.

  
“What did you get, Bokuto-san?”

  
“Ninety percent!”

  
According to Akaashi’s mental records, that hasn't happened since grade school. “Are you sure?”

  
“Yes!” Bokuto reached into his backpack for his math binder and pulled the paper out to show Akaashi.

  
Akaashi glanced at the paper before replying, “I’m proud of you, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Thanks, Akaashi.” After putting his paper away and freeing his hands, Bokuto reached out to grab one of Akaashi’s and laced their fingers together for the rest of the walk.

 

  
_August 29, 2014_

 

  
“Akaashi, I missed you!” Bokuto exclaimed. He spent the entire summer at training camp and hadn't seen Akaashi for nearly a month.

  
“I missed you, too, Bokuto-san.” They hugged in their small reunion outside of Bokuto’s home.

  
“Come inside with me!” Bokuto urged him, then practically dragged him inside. “Akaashi, it feels like it’s been a year since I've seen you.”

  
“Yes, it feels that way for me, too.”

  
Once they were inside, Bokuto took note of Akaashi’s attire. “How come you're wearing a sweatshirt in the summertime?”

  
“I felt like it.”

  
“It looks cute on, but I think it would look better off.”

  
“What is wrong with you?” Akaashi asked rhetorically since he already has lists of the things that are wrong with Bokuto and doesn't need to ask.

  
“I usually wonder the same thing at least once a week! But at training camp, I was surprisingly really focused on volleyball and only had one emo mode, so, like, I didn't ask myself for three weeks! That's amazing, Akaashi!”

  
“Yes, yes, it is.”

 

  
_October 23, 2014_

 

  
“Hey, Uchida?” Similar to in junior high, Bokuto still sought advice from his wiser upperclassmen at the end of practices.

  
“Yes, Bokuto?”

  
“When is it okay to have sex?”

  
“What?”

  
Bokuto flushed and repeated a little louder, “when is it okay to have sex?”

  
“Um, whenever you feel like it, I guess. I kind of did when I was 15, if that helps.”

  
“Yeah, thanks.”

  
“Bokuto, did you already, like, do it?”

  
“Maybe.” Bokuto frowned.

  
Uchida pat Bokuto’s head fondly. “You used to be so innocent.”

  
“I guess.”

  
“Maruyama!” He called, “Our baby is all grown up!” Maruyama rolled his eyes and continued on with what he was doing.

  
“Are you and Maruyama dating?” Bokuto finally dared to ask after all these years.

  
“Yes!”

  
“Woah.” Bokuto stared at him, eyes wide and thinking about what it would be like if he and Akaashi were dating.

  
“Don't think too hard, you might hurt your head.” Uchida patted Bokuto’s back and walked away to who was apparently his boyfriend.

 

  
_December 5, 2014_

 

  
Akaashi hadn't heard from Bokuto all day. On the odd event that he stays home, he would always text Akaashi and let him know before school began since they usually walked to school together. He frowned at lunch when he checked his phone only to see that Bokuto hadn't messaged him at all. No one else he had texted and asked knew where he was either. Akaashi typed out a few concerned messages, hit send, and unhappily continued eating his lunch.

  
Then he got a message from Kuroo.

  
**Akaashi Keiji: _Conversation with Kuroo_**

  
(12:23) Akaashi imy

  
(12:23) What does “imy” mean?

  
(12:24) Akaashi ur supposed to be smart

  
(12:24) Excuse you.

  
(12:24) LOL  
(12:24) it means I miss you

  
(12:24) I miss you, too, I guess.

  
(12:24) I’ll take it lmao  
(12:24) are u at lunch

  
(12:25) Yes.

  
(12:25) send a pic of bo :)

  
(12:25) Why?

  
(12:25) I wanna see my bestie  
(12:25) and maybe laugh at him, but I want to see him nonetheless

  
(12:25) Well, lucky for him, he isn't here today, not like I would see him anyways since the high school campus is half a kilometer away.

  
(12:25) that sucks  
(12:25) why is he skipping :(

  
(12:26) I don't know; he isn't replying to my texts.

  
(12:26) probably broke his phone while jerking off or something

  
(12:26) Why do you think about these things?

  
(12:26) don’t you?

  
(12:26) No, why would you think that?

  
(12:26) ur a teenage boy that's y

  
(12:27) Fair enough, but I still don't.

  
(12:27) whatever helps u sleep at night

  
(12:27) Stop breathing.

  
(12:27) I love you

  
(12:27) I know.

  
(12:27) are we still on for practice after school since bo isn't showing up

  
(12:27) Yes.

  
(12:27) omg I get to be alone with you, lucky me

  
(12:28) If that was sarcasm, I am going to kill you.

  
(12:28) why would I ever be sarcastic about that! can't I want to spend time w/ you?

  
(12:28) I don't know, can you?

  
(12:28) you did fucking not

  
(12:28) But I did, lol.

  
(12:28) oh my god you loled

  
(12:28) What?

  
(12:29) I wanna see u lol irl

  
(12:29) Then make me “lol irl.”

  
(12:29) I’ll make you do more than that lmao

  
(12:29) What are you trying to imply?

  
(12:28) ;)

  
(12:29) Please tell me.

  
(12:29) ;)

  
(12:30) Kuroo-san.

  
(12:30) I love it when you type my name or, like, say it

  
(12:30) I don't know how to reply to that.

  
(12:30) can I call u

  
(12:30) Maybe later.

  
(12:30) Akaashiiiiii whyyyyy

  
(12:30) I don't want my friends to ask who I’m talking to.

  
(12:31) AKAASHI ARE U EMBARASSED OF ME

  
(12:31) What do you mean?

  
(12:31) you can do it  
(12:31) tell ur friends u LIKE me

  
(12:31) What if I don't like you, Kuroo-san?  
(12:31) Furthermore, they don't know who you are.

  
(12:31) THEN Y ARE U STILL TEXTING ME, HUH???

  
(12:31) I don't know. I should stop.

  
(12:32) NO AKAASHI DON'T GO

  
(12:32) Okay.

  
(12:32) DO U LIKE ME AKAASHI  
(12:32) I NEED TO HEAR IT  
(12:32) I MEAN SEE IT

  
(12:32) Yes.

  
(12:32) YOU DO???  
(12:32) IM GOING TO KISS U UNTIL IT FUCKING HURTS

  
(12:33) Is this what people call sexting?

  
(12:33) OH SHIT  
(12:33) DOES BOKUTO EVER READ UR PHONE

  
(12:33) No.

  
(12:33) WELL IN THAT CASE, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU. OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU, AKAASHI. THE KISS WILL BE GOOD, I SWEAR

 

  
***

 

  
Kuroo waltzed into gym B and pulled Akaashi into a hug from behind.

  
“Hey, gorgeous.” Kuroo smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Akaashi’s waist.

  
“Hello, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi leaned into his touch. When he turned around, Akaashi saw that Kuroo was dressed in his school uniform rather than practicing attire.

  
“Wanna do something other than play volleyball today?”

  
“Sure. Can you help me clean up?”

  
“Of course!” Kuroo helped Akaashi take down the nets and move them back into place as well as gather each stray volleyball.

  
Once they were done, Akaashi didn't bother with telling Kuroo to follow him, and Kuroo went to the club room with him.

  
“Does this mean I get to watch you change?”

  
Akaashi turned his head to look back at him. “Do you want me to slap you?”

  
“I mean, if you're into that, I’d totally dig it.” Kuroo’s lazy grin flustered Akaashi. He opened up the door to the club room, and before he could close it in Kuroo’s face, they both were already inside, and Kuroo was pushing Akaashi against the closest wall.

  
“Kuroo-san.” Akaashi’s heart rate rapidly increased. As he opened his mouth to speak again, Kuroo’s lips mashed against his, painfully sweet.

  
Akaashi was stunned that Kuroo didn't even ask first. Granted, Akaashi didn't deny it when Kuroo suggested he would “kiss him until it fucking hurts,” but a little warning still would have been nice.

  
Akaashi also wasn't ready for Kuroo’s tongue slipping into his mouth. It happened so suddenly, and Akaashi opened his mouth at the wrong time, but was it wrong? No, it felt nice to say the least.

  
Akaashi tried to move his hands to Kuroo’s hair, and then he realized that they were being held above his head. Akaashi squirmed under Kuroo, but Kuroo kept their lips locked and restricted his movement. He hated feeling powerless.

  
Kuroo moved his right leg so that it was between Akaashi’s, rubbing against him. God, Akaashi wasn't prepared for this.

  
Kuroo’s tongue continued to explore Akaashi’s mouth while he pressed more of his body against Akaashi’s. He blushed furiously when he felt a bulge in Kuroo’s pants. Akaashi needed to breathe, so he turned his head slightly until Kuroo got the memo, and he inhaled and exhaled frantically.

  
Kuroo reveled in the flushed look on Akaashi’s face. He then released one of Akaashi’s hands, which fell to his side helplessly. Akaashi was still panting and looking at Kuroo with heavily lidded eyes.

  
“Kuroo-san…” Akaashi caught his breath, “I’m not ready,” he stopped to inhale again, “for this.”

  
Without a word, Kuroo smirked at him and went back in. He pressed his lips against Akaashi's more gently this time. When he realized that Akaashi was comfortably uncomfortable and had learned to breathe through his nose, he swiped his tongue across Akaashi’s lips with pressure, demanding access.

  
Naturally, Akaashi granted it with a slight part of the lips, and Kuroo’s tongue forced its way through. Akaashi wasn't sure if this was normal or if it was what the kids called “freaky,” but it didn't seem normal to him; it was actually quite unsettling. Kuroo’s tongue gently licked his, explored the bounds of his mouth, and pressed against Akaashi’s, fighting for dominance.

  
Akaashi ran his fingers through Kuroo’s wild hair, making him purr. Kuroo slid his fingertips underneath the hem of Akaashi’s shirt, his fingers then tracings the faint lines of Akaashi’s abdomen.

  
Kuroo pulled away just enough for him to talk. “Sorry, Keiji,” he spoke lasciviously and truly unapologetically as he grinded hips against Keiji’s and caressed his chest. Two could play at that game.

  
Keiji tilted his head, and Kuroo felt a hot breath against his neck, then a tender brush of Keiji’s lips.  
As the kiss increased in force, Keiji rolled his hips against Kuroo’s, eliciting a moan from him. Keiji gently combed his fingers out of Kuroo’s tangled hair and slid them down his waist. Kuroo released his grip on Keiji’s other hand, and Keiji simultaneously pressed his thigh against Kuroo.

  
The pressure was immensely pleasurable not only for Kuroo, but also for Keiji because he had assumed control.

  
“Keiji,” Kuroo breathed heavily, “touch me.”

  
Gripping his tie, Keiji pulled Kuroo closer and looked him in the eyes. “I want you to beg for it,” he didn't know what he was saying; it just came out.

  
“Keiji, please touch me.” The red spread across Kuroo’s cheeks and his lidded gaze got the better of him. Keiji lowered his long fingers from Kuroo’s waist to beneath his pants. Still being touched through cloth, Kuroo whined with a moan.

  
Keiji pulled him closer until their lips touched when he spoke. “Tell me what you want, Tetsurou.”

  
With Keiji’s touch, Tetsurou couldn't think to say anything more than his name. Seeing Tetsurou’s lips parted and his mouth wide open as he spoke, Keiji crashed their lips and tongues together.

  
After deciding that Tetsurou had done a sufficient amount of pleading with his body, Keiji unbuttoned Tetsurou’s pants and grabbed Tetsurou’s member from underneath his loose under garment. Keiji stroked his cock that was already wet with precum, and as he mentally prepared for all the different methods he would use, he found that with nothing more than a simple stroke and a French kiss, Tetsurou had came into his loosely fitting boxers. It was a little messy for Keiji’s taste, but that wasn't important right now.

  
“That was quick.”

  
Tetsurou opened his eyes and rolled them, and Keiji allowed him to part from their kiss. His lidded stare lingered on Keiji with his face flushed bright red; Keiji lifted his fingers to lick them clean and then gently held Tetsurou’s chin, using his hold to pull him in for a chaste kiss. He proceeded to guide Tetsurou’s hand to between his legs, and Tetsurou was reminded that he, too, had to deliver. Once Keiji’s hands ultimately settled on his shoulders, Tetsurou took that as an indication that he should drop to his knees. So, he did.  
  
He slipped his fingers under Keiji’s shorts and underwear, removing them both at once. Already aroused from watching what he was able to do to Tetsurou, Keiji himself didn't take much time to finish either. Just the sensation of Kuroo’s lips wrapped around him had him done, but the stroke of his tongue was what ended it so very quickly. Tetsurou didn't mind the abrupt convulsion of Keiji’s hips, or even the fact that he had came inside of his mouth. He got to hear what it sounds like for Keiji to gasp his name, and at the end of the day, that was what mattered.

  
Keiji tilted Tetsurou’s chin so he could look him in the eyes.

  
“Did that really just happen?” Tetsurou asked, still on his knees and his eyes pleading Keiji to say yes.

  
Keiji nodded. How did it end up like this?

  
Tetsurou stood up and helped Akaashi undress to then change back into his school uniform. “Happy fifteenth birthday, by the way.”

  
“I can’t believe you forced me to have sex with you on my birthday.” He frowned.

  
“Hey, I didn't force you to do anything.”

  
Keiji glared at him before deciding that it wasn't worth arguing about. Tetsurou smiled at him as he fixed his pants and then proceeded to help Keiji put on his own.

  
“So, did you like it?”

  
Keiji rolled his eyes in response.

  
“Of course you did.” Tetsurou pulled off Keiji’s shirt and helped him put on his button down. “You should let me change you more often; I like it.”  
  
“No.” He finished the last button on Keiji’s shirt and leaned forward to give him another kiss.

  
“We’re going to do this again, and you're going to love it just as much, more if that's even possible.” Keiji glared at him for at least the fourth time today.  
“I promise you, you will,” Tetsurou smirked. Keiji ignored him and shrugged on his jacket.

  
“Keiji, you look so pretty when you co—” He shut up Tetsurou with a kiss; after they pulled away, he continued with, “I guess you don't want to hear how pretty you are, then.”

  
Keiji sighed. Why was Tetsurou like this?

  
“Ready to leave?” Tetsurou asked, getting ready to hold the door open for Keiji.

  
“No.” He sat down on the club room’s floor.

  
“If you're going to sit, you should sit in my lap.” He grinned and patted his thighs after sitting down across from Keiji.

  
“I hate you.”

  
“Is that why you let me suck your—”

  
Keiji shoved his hand against Tetsurou’s lips, stifling him. “Shut up.”

  
Kissing his fingers, Tetsurou said, “I'm going to do it again, and you're going to return the favor.”

  
“Words cannot express how much I despise you.” Tetsurou leaned over and rested his fingers on Keiji’s inner thigh.

  
“We can do it right now if you want.”

  
“No.”

  
“Say my name.”

  
“No.” Keiji was beginning to blush again.

  
“Say it.”

  
“Kuroo Tetsurou, I dearly hope you are injured in a horrible accident.”

  
“Aww, you love me.” He smiled fondly and gripped Keiji’s thigh harder.

  
“What about Bokuto-san?”

  
“What he doesn't know won't hurt him.”

  
“What if he found out?”

  
“Who's going to tell him?”

  
Akaashi frowned. This was pleasurable, but he didn't want to hurt Bokuto.

  
“Fine, but he can never know.”

  
“Of course. I would never want to see him upset, you know. He's my best friend, too.”

  
Kuroo smiled when Akaashi scooted closer.

  
“You're so beautiful, Akaashi. I really do love you.”

  
“I know, Kuroo-san.”

 

  
***

 

  
When Akaashi arrived home, his parents were still working, but he saw a few gift bags sitting on top of the table near the entrance. There were notes on all of the gift bags; one was written in big, uppercase messy lettering.

  
_DEAR AKAASHI,_

  
_I AM SO SORRY THAT I COULDN’T WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN PERSON. MY MOTHER WAS PISSED AT ME FOR STAYING OUT AND PLAYING VOLLEYBALL TOO LATE IN THE NIGHT. :( I FORGOT THAT SHE GETS HOME EARLY ON THURSDAYS. I GOT GROUNDED AND SHE MADE ME STAY HOME TO TAKE A BREAK FROM VOLLEYBALL. RIDICULOUS, RIGHT? SHE TOOK MY PHONE, SO I COULDN’T EVEN TEXT YOU. I HAD TO SNEAK OUT OF THE HOUSE TO BRING THIS TO YOURS (LOL). SORRY AGAIN. ANYWAYS, I REALLY HOPE YOU CAN READ MY HANDWRITING. I TRIED TO MAKE IT DECENT FOR YOU._

  
Akaashi let out a small chuckle as he read the last two sentences, written in slanted, oversized writing. At least Bokuto was trying.

  
_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKAASHI!!!! I HOPE YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS WONDERFUL. PLS DON’T HATE ME FOR NOT BEING THERE FOR YOU TODAY. I'M NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE FRIENDS OVER OR LEAVE ON THE WEEKEND EXCEPT FOR PRACTICE. I WILL TRY TO VISIT YOU DURING BREAK ON SATURDAY, BUT I DON’T WANT TO DISRUPT YOUR PRACTICE. IF I DON’T SEE YOU TOMORROW, SEE YOU ON MONDAY. DON’T DIE WITHOUT ME (KIDDING, I WOULD BE THE ONE DYING WITHOUT YOU HAHA)._

  
_LOVE, KOUTAROU_

  
While Akaashi’s lips curved into a smile after reading the note, it was a bit upsetting to hear that he wouldn't see Bokuto very much until he was no longer grounded.

 

  
_December 6, 2014_

 

  
**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with babe_**

  
(16:16) AKAASHI

  
(16:16) Yes?

  
(16:16) DOES BOKUTO HATE ME

  
(16:17) How should I know?

  
(16:17) HE ISN'T ANSWERING MY TEXTS

  
(16:17) His mother took away his phone.

  
(16:17) WHAT WHY

  
(16:17) He practiced until 12:00 in the morning, and his mother did not appreciate him coming home around 1:00 a.m.

  
(16:18) oh fun  
(16:18) gtg bye Akaashi

  
(16:18) Goodbye, Kuroo-san.

 

  
_**Conversation with makki**_

 

  
(16:18) hanamaki r u in touch with god

  
(16:20) as in touch as i’ll ever be at 420 with my eyes red and a blunt in my mouth

  
(16:20) what the hell? you smoke?

  
(16:20) high school changes you man

  
(16:20) so i guess ur not in touch with god

  
(16:20) i pray to him every time i have a test  
(16:20) i still usually fail but whatever

  
(16:21) dude  
(16:21) where do u even get drugs

  
(16:21) i went to hang out with tendou and we went to his older cousin’s house and there was weed and now i regret my life decisions

  
(16:21) bro

  
(16:21) so let's talk about that later  
(16:22) y did u ask if i was in touch w god

  
(16:22) i need someone holy to confess to and i’m afraid to go into a church

  
(16:22) ur afraid of the church  
(16:22) lmao wat if the church is afraid of u :O mind blown

  
(16:22) dude are u okay

  
(16:23) higj remember

  
(16:23) yes

  
(16:23) call me daddy and confess ur sins

  
(16:23) is that what churchgoers do

  
(16:23) lmao no the guy is called father whatever his nsme is

  
(16:24) okay father  
(16:24) i engaged in sexual activity and i hate myself because i really liked it even though i shouldn't have done it

  
(16:24) dude u fucking got fucked

  
(16:24) no it wasnt actual fucking

  
(16:24) then wut

  
(16:24) i sucked dick :(

  
(16:25) lmao u liked sucking duck

  
(16:25) yes i fucking loved sucking duck

  
(16:25) oshit did i say duck

  
(16:25) yes lol

  
(16:25) lmao  
(16:25) was it a nice dick

  
(16:25) it was beautiful ofc

  
(16:26) dude  
(16:26) sid u tell him bc rthats like a huge compliment

  
(16:26) no lol

  
(16:26) u should totally tell him

  
(16:26) father makki, it's not that im ashamed of having sucked dick  
(16:26) i sucked my best friend’s crush’s dick  
(16:27) i like can't tell him

  
(16:27) does ur bestie know

  
(16:27) no

  
(16:27) who is ur bestie

  
(16:27) bo

  
(16:27) k den  
(16:27) u r def not telling him lmaooo

  
(16:28) yeah i know

  
(16:29) dude im so fucked  
(16:29) i just fucking kissed tendou

  
(16:29) wtf why

  
(16:29) idefk BUT i LIKED it loll

  
(16:29) send a pic of tendou

  
(16:30) _Attached image_

  
(16:30) hes weirdly cute

  
(16:30) ikr  
(16:30) so do u plan on sucking more dick :)

  
(16:30) only of the same guy

  
(16:30) is it like a sex thing or do u like him

  
(16:30) i like him

  
(16:31) oky let me tell god quickly

  
(16:31) k

  
(16:32) lmao i was telling god and tendou was like who tf are u talking to bc apparently there was a kid standing behind me v confused

  
(16:32) wtf

  
(16:32) anyways god said he cant forgive u unless u have no more sex until marriage

  
(16:32) but it wasn't even real sex :(

  
(16:32) oh right tendon said that  
(16:33) okay god said since u have caught feelings u have to delete rhem bc ur friend caught them first

  
(16:33) delete? wtf makki

  
(16:33) LOL  
(16:33) he also says no more sex unless it doesn't involve feelings  
(16:33) and no real sex til marriage ofc

  
(16:33) thanks for being my contact to god man

  
(16:33) np bro

  
(16:34) let me be yours: quit smoking

  
(16:34) this is my first time lol

  
(16:34) don't do it again dude lol

  
(16:34) i will try not to man but like weed isn't harmful right

  
(16:34) continued usage is harmful  
(16:34) and it turns ur coordination to shit so don't do it during season

  
(16:35) thanks bro

  
(16:35) likewise

 

  
  
_December 8, 2014_

 

  
Bokuto frowned as he found himself punching Kuroo’s phone number into his family’s landline, like he did before he had a phone.

  
After three rings, Kuroo picked up. “Hello?”

  
“Hey, it’s me.”

  
“Bro, I missed you.”

  
“I missed you, too.”

  
“Akaashi told me that you got your phone taken away. Did you really stay out until one on a school night?”

  
“Yeah, but it wasn't even that late.”

  
“What's your definition of ‘that late?’” Kuroo laughed.

  
“I don't know, not one!”

  
“Anyways, what's up?”

  
“I missed you so much. I was so bored without you, and then I realized I could call you, and it feels like we’re twelve again.”

  
Kuroo smiled as he often did when he was with Bokuto. “I can't believe we've known each other for like eight or nine years now.”

  
“Yeah, me either.”

  
“Bokuto, this might be awkward to ask, but have you ever had sex with anyone?” Kuroo sounded uncomfortable.

  
“Yes, but I regret it.”

  
“What? You didn't tell me?!”

  
“I would have, but I felt really sad and ashamed and blocked it out of my memory and forgot.”

  
“When?!”

  
“I don’t know, like October?”

  
“Bokuto! Why?”

  
“I felt peer pressured.”

  
“Oh my god, Bokuto! Don't do things because anyone else wants you to! Just do what makes you happy, you idiot!”

  
“I know, I know, and I know better now than I ever did before, okay?”

  
“Bokuto, please tell me you used a condom.”

  
Bokuto sighed. “I appreciate that you're genuinely concerned, Kuroo. You should know by now that I might be dumb, but that I'm not that dumb.”

  
“So yes?”

  
“Yes, I used a condom.”

  
Kuroo let out a sigh of relief.

  
“Why did you ask if I've had sex, anyways? Have you?”

  
“I don't know. I was curious.”

  
“You didn't answer my question.”

  
“Well, not really. Like, kind of, but not really.”

  
“Was it good?”

  
“Is that all you're concerned about?!” Kuroo practically screamed in disbelief.

  
Bokuto stifled a laugh. “Of course not.”

  
“Whatever, I don’t want to talk about it anyways.”

  
“Fine then.”

  
Rolling his eyes, Kuroo replied, “Are you sulking now?”

  
“No!”

  
“Bokuto, who did you lose your virginity to?”

  
“I don't remember her name.”

  
“What the hell?”

  
“Did you really expect me to?”

  
“Well, no, but still!”

  
They shared a laugh. When attempted to stop laughing, Kuroo said, “this really shouldn't be funny, bro.”

  
“But it is.”

  
“Was it her first time, too?”

  
“No, she was an upperclassman.”

  
“You fucked an upperclassman?”

  
“Let's not talk about it.”

  
“Is it weird that I feel proud of you?”

  
“Kind of yes, kind of not.”

  
“Good.”

  
“How is that good?”

  
“I have no idea.” He smiled. It was always nice talking to Bokuto.

  
“Same, bro.”

 

  
_December 12, 2014_

 

  
“Is it bad that I'm kind of glad that Bokuto is grounded?” Kuroo asked Akaashi as they sat across from each other in the lush grass of a nearby park.

  
“Yes, very.” Akaashi answered briefly.

  
“Well, that makes me feel better about myself,” Kuroo replied sarcastically.

  
“Good. My intention was definitely to make you feel better about yourself.” Akaashi could be sarcastic, too.

  
Kuroo smiled fondly and reached over to brush his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. “You're so perfect.”

  
“Not for you.” Akaashi needed to remind him that this wasn't permanent.

  
“You're so mean, babe.”

  
“I’m not your babe.”

  
“Well, I never said that you were my babe, did I?” Kuroo smirked and lowered his hand from Akaashi’s hair to his face.

  
“I just wanted to make sure it was clear.”

  
“Unfortunately, yes, it is.”

  
Akaashi rolled his eyes at Kuroo’s lame attempts at flirting.

  
“Hey, Akaashi?”

  
“What?”

  
“You used to be so nice and polite. What happened?”

  
Akaashi only mentally rolled his eyes this time. “You corrupted me.”

  
“Oh, how I love your beautiful sass.”

  
“Oh, how I know.”

  
Kuroo leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Akaashi’s lips. “I hate myself for loving you,” he said, almost so quietly that Akaashi didn't hear, before returning to his original position.

  
Akaashi knew how to respond just as well as he knew whether Kuroo had intended for him to hear that or not. He didn't know.

 

  
_December 27, 2014_

 

  
Bokuto couldn’t help his grin as he walked up to Akaashi’s doorstep and knocked on the door. After just over a minute filled with anticipation, Akaashi answered the door. “Hello, Bokuto-san.” The dark curls of his hair were messy. It looked as if he had just woken up.

  
“Hey, Akaashi! Guess what. I'm not grounded anymore!” Bokuto said without actually giving Akaashi a chance to guess.

  
“That's great, Bokuto-san.” A small smile crept its way onto Akaashi’s lips.

  
“Hey, can I come in?”

  
“Yes.” Akaashi held the door open further so Bokuto could come in.

  
“I know I say this every time that you smile, but it’s so beautiful it makes me want to cry.”

  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said as he closed the door behind Bokuto and walked with him back to his bedroom.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“It’s too early in the morning for sweets.”

  
“What?”

  
“It means you're sweet.”

  
“You're so weird, Akaashi.”

  
“Well, okay.” They successfully reached Akaashi’s bedroom together, and they both sat on the bed that used to be big enough to fit the both of them but is now truly too small for just one of them.

  
“I like it when you're weird though.”

  
“You like it when I'm anything,” Akaashi said without really thinking first, something he never did. When he saw the look on Bokuto’s face, he realized what he had done (it was in that moment that little Keiji had realized he fucked up). “I was just kidding, Bokuto-san. Please forgive me; I’m tired.”

  
“Yeah, you're forgiven of course… of course you are.”

  
“Are you okay?” Akaashi had never seen Bokuto look so pensive before.

  
“Um, yeah, totally.”

  
Akaashi sighed when it was plainly obvious that Bokuto was going “emo” and barely scooted over until they were touching, so he could hug Bokuto.

  
“Thanks, Akaashi.”

  
“You don't have to thank me for hugging you, you know.”

  
“Yeah, I know. I just felt like it.”

  
“Sure you did,” Akaashi teased again.

  
“Akaashi, stop that!” His face flushed bright red.

  
“Okay.” A smirk settled on his face. Annoying Bokuto when they were alone was more fun than when other people were around. He tightened his hold around him. “I love you, Bokuto-san.”

  
“God, Akaashi, I’m going to cry.” Bokuto wished he was joking.

  
Akaashi leaned further into Bokuto’s nearest shoulder and settled his long fingers around his waist. “Then I guess I’ll just have to wipe your tears.”

  
“Akaashi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sry i can't write sex okay 
> 
> finals are horribly stressful so i didn't proofread v much bc lack of time


	13. I'm fucking crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the format on my phone because I'm sick af and didn't feel like going to a computer. Sorry if it looks weird, I tried lol. I didn't proofread either, and I didn't rewrite one scene that I thought I should, so, um, if it looks odd/is awkwardly phrased, ignore it, and I'll fix everything later lmao. 
> 
> This chapter is very gay, by the way. I hope you enjoy.

_February 14, 2015_

 

  
**Akaashi Keiji: _Conversation with Kuroo_**

  
(8:03) Keiji wyd today

  
(8:04) Nothing.

  
(8:04) are ur parents off today

  
(8:04) The last time they took a Saturday off, I was seven.

  
(8:04) wow  
(8:04) what time do they come home  
(8:04) I want to come over

  
(8:04) My mother is in America for the week. My father doesn't leave until twelve in the afternoon, but he typically comes home around ten in the evening or later. Since today is Valentine's Day and people will probably have many late night sex mishaps, he’ll probably come home tomorrow morning.

  
(8:05) wtf  
(8:05) do I have to wait for ur dad to leave to come over

  
(8:05) No, you can come whenever.

  
(8:05) yay  
(8:05) can I bring u a gift if he's home

  
(8:05) You don't have to get me anything.

  
(8:06) I want to

  
(8:06) I don't know if he's homophobic.

  
(8:06) I'm bringing a gift lol

  
(8:06) Okay.

 

  
_10:17 a.m._

 

  
“Keiji, is Koutarou coming over today?” His father asked him while they had breakfast together.

  
“No, why?”

  
His father raised an eyebrow. “Well, it is Valentine’s Day, isn't it?”

  
“What?”

  
He looked alarmed. “Oh, my bad.”

  
“What?” Keiji repeated.

  
His father shrugged, and Keiji frowned.

  
“Your mother led me to believe that you were in a relationship.”

  
“And you would be okay with that?”

  
“What am I supposed to do? Tell you you can't date him only for you to not listen to me?”

  
“Good point.”

  
“So, are you going to be home alone studying all day, or are you going to do something like a normal teenager?”

  
“My friend is coming over.”

  
“What kind of friend?” Keijii’s father wiggled his eyebrows.

  
“A friend.”

  
“Well, if you happen to have sexual relations with this friend, I sure do hope you use protection.”  
Keiji opened his mouth to speak, but his father stopped him. “Boy or girl doesn't matter, you must use it, especially if there is penetration. STD's are real, Keiji.”

  
“Father, please stop.”

  
“I’m just making sure you understand safety, son.”

 

  
_11:56 a.m._

 

  
“It was very nice meeting you, Kuroo, but I'm afraid I have to get to work now,” Keiji’s father shook Kuroo’s hand.

  
“It was a pleasure to meet you, Akaashi-san.” He smiled.

  
“I hope you and Keiji have a wonderful day. See you.” He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

  
Kuroo grinned at Keiji after his father left. “Your dad likes me.”

  
Keiji sighed and returned to the dining table, where they previously sat. “I guess he does.”

  
Kuroo gestured to the fresh roses in the vase at the center of the table. “So, do you like them?”

  
“They're lovely,” Akaashi said almost sarcastically.

  
“Well, if you don't like them, I have something else you'll like.”

  
“And what would that be?”

  
“Take a gander.” Kuroo smirked as he waited for Akaashi to answer.

  
“‘This dick,’” Akaashi tried to mimic Kuroo’s voice.

  
“I love how you say it, Akaashi.” Kuroo laughed and reached over to brush Akaashi’s hair out of his eyes. “Anyways, you're totally correct.”

  
“Oh, what more could I ever ask for?”

  
Kuroo smiled wide. “I don't know.”

  
“You look nice today, Kuroo-san.”

  
Kuroo looked down at his pink button down and jeans, then back up at Akaashi. “Yeah, I thought it would be fun for you to unbutton while you're going down on me.”

  
Akaashi grimaced. “I take it back.”

  
“I was just kidding,” Kuroo lied.

  
“Kuroo-san, you and I both know that you meant it.”

  
“What do your parents do for a living?” Kuroo asked, trying to change the subject.

  
“Way to change the subject, Kuroo-san. My father is a trauma surgeon, and my mother is an international lawyer.”

  
“Dude, why don't you live in, like, a mansion?”

  
“Well, we have one, but it’s far away from school, so I don't go there. My parents do though.”

  
“Probably to have sex,” Kuroo said, completely seriously.

  
“Why do you say that?” Akaashi frowned.

  
“Your dad is a total daddy, of course.” He said it as if it were plain fact.

  
“Kuroo-san.”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Why did I let you in?”

  
“Your dad let me in, actually.”

  
Akaashi sighed. “I don't know what to say to you anymore.”

  
“So, Akaashi, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

  
“I haven't decided yet.”

  
Kuroo smiled, and Akaashi knew he was about to say something stupid. “Do you know what I want to be, Akaashi?”

  
“No.”

  
“Yours.” That was so stupid that Akaashi almost laughed.

  
“It's nice that you're thinking ahead, Kuroo-san.”

  
“Keiji.” Kuroo leaned over the table, closer to him.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I feel like you're just saying that to get in my pants.”

  
Kuroo grinned at him and didn't say anything; the look on his face told Akaashi it all.

 

  
_March 21, 2015_

 

  
Akaashi panted, his face flushed, when he pulled his lips away from Bokuto’s. “Don't you have a girlfriend, Bokuto-san?”

   
Bokuto spoke as he looked Akaashi in the eyes, “I want you.” Bokuto placed his hand on Akaashi’s cheek gingerly.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yes, I am. To tell the truth, I’ve wanted you since we were, like, nine.”

  
“Really, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked in genuine disbelief. Bokuto nodded as he felt heat creep up the back of his neck. “I've been in love with you, too, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi began to blush himself.

  
Bokuto felt his heart pounding, and he found it increasingly hard to speak because it felt as if there was a lump in his throat. “I… love you, Akaashi…” his voice trailed off.

  
And then, he woke up. It was all a dream? How irritating. Bokuto sighed and checked both sides of the bed just to make sure he was alone. Just seconds ago, he could have sworn he felt the heat of Akaashi’s touch, but now his bed was cold and left him feeling lonely. Bokuto should have known better than to think that was reality, anyways. He would never have the courage to confess to Akaashi like that. Thinking about this, he didn't realize that he was crying until he saw that his pillow was damp after sitting up.

  
He grabbed his phone and dialed Akaashi’s number without checking the time. As expected, Akaashi answered the call shortly.

  
“Akaashi, I need you.” He couldn't be bothered with a greeting.

  
“Bokuto-san, what’s wrong?”

  
“I can’t tell you that,” he paused for a deep breath, “I just need,” his voice cracked, and he decided not to continue.

  
“I’ll be there in five minutes.”

  
Bokuto tried to compose himself while he waited for Akaashi, and it worked for a few minutes. Then he realized that he had bothered Akaashi before the sunrise with his minuscule problems. Why did he have to be so burdensome? Why couldn't he just be perfect? Perfect, like Akaashi. Akaashi was perfect, wasn't he?

  
Bokuto didn’t hear when Akaashi entered the home, so he assumed that he used the much quieter back entrance. That, and he had part of a spider web in his hair when he walked into Bokuto’s room.

  
“Akaashi, your hair.” Bokuto wasn't in the state to form complete sentences at the moment. Akaashi turned to look into the mirror atop Bokuto’s dresser. Were those cobwebs in his hair? He reached up and pulled them out, tossing them into the tiny trash can.

  
“The things I do for you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi tried to lighten the mood with a joke, but it killed him turning only to see a set of glossy red eyes, even if they were paired with a small smile.

  
Akaashi sat down beside Bokuto and placed a hand around his shoulder. “Why can't I just be perfect?” Bokuto asked as he leaned into Akaashi’s shoulder, burying his face and hands clinging to Akaashi’s shirt.

  
“Nobody is perfect, Bokuto-san, but you're perfect to me.” Akaashi felt the sleeve of his shirt wetten with Bokuto’s tears. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against Bokuto’s messy, undone hair. “You'll always be perfect to me.” This might have made Bokuto cry more, but at least he was smiling.

  
“You're perfect, Akaashi,” Bokuto managed to say as his tears fell onto the Akaashi.

  
“I’m far from perfect, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi began to run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair.

 

  
_March 24, 2015_  
_6:26 p.m._

 

  
“Bokuto,” Miyuki, his girlfriend of roughly two weeks, spoke softly as they pulled away from a kiss.

  
“Yes?” Bokuto tried to pretend that he wasn't wishing he was with Akaashi instead.

  
“You haven't been responding to me the same lately.” Her eyes were downcast.

  
“What do you mean?” He frowned and gently placed a hand on her wrist.

  
“I mean, I think you might be better off with someone else.”

  
“But, Miyuki, we were doing great?” Bokuto pouted, and she shifted her gaze back up, looking him in the eye.

  
“Bokuto, I obviously am not who you want to be with.” She brushed his hand off of her wrist, stood up, and walked to the door of Bokuto’s home, but before she opened it, she paused. “I hope you find what you’re looking for, Bokuto.” She left.

  
It was no surprise, if anything the surprise was that they lasted so long in the first place. What was Bokuto looking for, anyways?

 

 

_11:49 p.m._

 

  
Akaashi had just gotten out of the shower, but he didn't feel like changing yet. He kept thinking about Bokuto while he was in there. Checking the time, he realized it was probably too late to text him. Akaashi sighed as he took a seat at his desk, reaching for his notebook about Bokuto.

  
He frowned as he flipped past the weakness section, seeing number 107: dates too many girls, distracting him from goals. It tolerable reading that one on good days. Today was not a good day. Akaashi reached for a black pen and neatly crossed it out. It was still there as a weakness, but now it was harder to read. Now, Akaashi wouldn't bother trying to read it; he would be happy while looking through his notes, or so he hoped.

  
They usually made him feel relieved. They consisted of everything that made Bokuto him, after all. Akaashi liked Bokuto, except for number 107, but that didn't really count. The girls weren't part of him, right? Everything else was part of him. Akaashi wished he was part of him sometimes. Other times he knew he was part of Bokuto because honestly, what would he do without Akaashi?

  
Akaashi exhaled, flipped the page, and added weakness 199: doesn't requite my love. He scoffed while looking at the paper. This was depressing. He crossed it out, like he did to 107. Wishing that looking through these notes didn't provide him some sense of mild alleviation, Akaashi continued to reread them a second time, as he did virtually each time he thought of Bokuto at night. When did he even start this habit? He honestly couldn't say. What he could say was that he knew he needed mental help.

  
He stared blankly at the paper for a moment. “I’m fucking crazy.”

 

  
_March 25, 2015_  
_12:32 a.m._

 

  
Kenma got out of bed to use the bathroom quickly, and on his venture back, he noticed Kuroo was lying awake in the bottom bunk. “Kuro, why are you awake?” Kenma stopped next to him.

  
“I don't know. I just can't sleep.”

  
“You look sadder lately.”

  
Kuroo gulped. “You noticed?” He thought he was doing a good job hiding his feelings. Apparently not good enough to get past Kenma.

  
Kenma nodded and leaned down to wrap his arms around Kenma for a good fifteen seconds. Maybe a hug would make Kuroo happy, and he could sleep.

  
“Thanks, Kenma.” It was cute that he was trying. Kenma was cute in general, but this was especially cute. Kuroo smiled while looking up at him.

  
“Good night, Kuro.” Kenma crawled up to the top bunk and went to sleep. The hug helped; Kuroo didn't think about what he was doing to Bokuto or Akaashi for the rest of the night. He felt somewhat at peace.

 

  
_April 6, 2015_

 

  
Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand as they walked home together. “I’m glad we can do this together again.”

  
“I am, too, Bokuto-san.”

  
“Akaashi, are you okay with holding hands?” Bokuto asked even though he probably should have before actually doing it.

  
“Yes.”

  
“This might be a weird question, but, like, what are you looking for?”

  
“What do you mean?” Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows.

  
“I don't know. My last girlfriend was like, ‘I hope you find what you're looking for,’ when she broke up with me, and I don't know what I'm looking for, or what that meant, to be honest.” Bokuto squeezed Akaashi’s hand a little tighter as they spoke.

  
“Isn't what everyone is looking for happiness? In the context that your ex-girlfriend used it, however, she probably meant who you're looking for rather than what or what you're looking for in a lover.

  
“Well, Akaashi, who are you looking for?”

  
“Isn't it obvious?” Akaashi knew it wasn't obvious to Bokuto, but he didn't want to answer him directly.

  
“Come on, Akaashi! You know I wouldn't ask if I knew!” Bokuto complained.

  
“Figure it out.”

  
“Can you give me a hint?”

  
Akaashi sighed, “He is very oblivious.”

  
“Akaashi! That doesn't help!

  
Akaashi rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to outright tell Bokuto that he's in love with him, and he didn't plan to for a long time.

  
They arrived to the street of their homes. “Can I come over?” Bokuto asked.

  
“Yes.”

  
Once they were inside, Bokuto felt comfortable saying this, “It better be me.”

  
“I beg your pardon.” Sometimes the things Bokuto said shocked even Akaashi.

  
“Nothing.” Bokuto tried to pretend that didn't happen.

  
Akaashi turned to look at him. “Whatever you say, Bokuto-san.”

  
Bokuto followed Akaashi into his room and asked, “Who else would it be, anyways? I'm a present, Akaashi. Right?”

  
Akaashi sighed. Bokuto could be so egotistical sometimes. “Yes, Bokuto-san.”

 

  
_June 10, 2015_

 

  
“Bokuto-san, maybe we should stop practice.”

  
“Why?” He asked.

  
Akaashi uncomfortably looked down at the bulge in Bokuto’s shorts, hoping he would follow his eyes. Bokuto did.

  
“Oh.”

  
Akaashi blushed and looked away as if to say that he would pretend this never happened.

  
“Wanna watch me?” Bokuto invited.

  
“What?” Akaashi hoped that it was just his perverted mind thinking that Bokuto wanted to masturbate with Akaashi viewing rather than him genuinely asking that.

  
“Do you want to watch me touch myself?” Bokuto spelled it out for him.

  
“Um, if you really want me to, I guess.” Akaashi only formed such unthought-through sentences when he was with Bokuto.

  
“Good.” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand and walked him towards the club room, so they could sit on the bench inside, facing each other while Bokuto jerked himself off.

  
“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he walked through the club room door.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Why do you want me to watch you?”

  
“Haven’t you ever wanted someone to watch?” Bokuto asked.

  
Akaashi’s face flushed barely noticeably as he watched Bokuto take off his shorts and soon following, his underwear. “I haven’t.”

  
“I have,” Bokuto said, although that was obvious. He sat down with his legs on either side of the bench, and Akaashi mirrored him, but clothed of course.

  
“Why?” Akaashi asked while looking down at the way Bokuto’s unusually long knee pads wrapped around his shapely thighs.

  
“Why do I want you to watch me?” Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto lifted up his shirt just enough for Akaashi to see his abs. Wrapping his unoccupied hand around his cock, Bokuto answered, “I like the attention.”

 

  
“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi watched his hand slide up and down, up and down again.

  
Bokuto spit on his hand as some source of lubricant. “Hmm?”

  
“Have you ever done this in front of anyone before?”

  
“You would be my first, Akaashi.” Bokuto smiled at him as he continued to rub his hands along himself slowly.

  
Akaashi blushed harder and noticeably this time. He hated himself for being frustrated at the pace Bokuto chose. He wanted to touch him faster and maybe just a little harder.

  
“Are you enjoying yourself, Akaashi?” Bokuto’s smile remained put on his face.

  
Seeing as the answer was embarrassing, Akaashi didn't reply.  
  
Bokuto stroked himself just long and slowly enough for a light pink color to dust his cheeks and a moan to escape his lips. Looking at Akaashi’s mesmerized expression, Bokuto found immense satisfaction.

  
“I guess you are,” Bokuto let out an airy laugh as he continued to rub his cock, which was now wet with his precum.

  
“I guess I am,” Akaashi said while staring in between Bokuto’s legs.

  
“Akaashi.”

  
“Yes?” Akaashi didn't dare tear his eyes away from the sight of Bokuto’s strong hands around his own cock.

  
Increasing the pace at which he stroked, Bokuto blushed harder, and his cock began dripping with more cum. He moaned, and Akaashi’s eyes didn’t look away for a second as Bokuto spilled his semen across his abs.

  
Swiping his fingers across his lower chest, Bokuto gathered his thick cum and raised his fingers to his mouth. Akaashi watched in fascination while Bokuto licked his fingers clean.

  
Bokuto’s flushed and seemingly exhausted face turned into a lazy grin. “Your turn.”

 

  
_June 17, 2015_

 ~~~~ **Kuroo Tetsurou:** **_Conversation with bo_ **

 

  
(20:08) kuroo it has been a week since i did something very bad and things have been very awkward and i didnt tell you but now im going to bc i need to get this off of my chest okay   
(20:08) i made akaashi watch me fuck myself   
(20:08) and then i said your turn bc i wasnt fucking thinking like i let the wrong head think   
(20:09) and he fucking grabbed his stuff and ran away   
(20:09) and now hes pretending like nothing happwned   
(20:09) fuck me   
(20:09) i feel so awkward around him  
(20:09) and i think he low key feels super awkward around me too   
(20:09) why did i do this  
(20:09) i fucked up a like nine friendship   
(20:09) fucking hell   
(20:09) i wanna die   
(20:10) plsase kill me

  
(20:30) i’m sry bro i really don’t know what to say

  
(20:30) :/ same

 

  
_**Conversation with Keiji** _

 

  
(20:30) Akaashi, is there anything you want to tell me?

  
(20:31) No, why?

  
(20:31) jc

  
(20:31) “Jc” has many different meanings, Kuroo-san.

  
(20:31) use ur context clues, Keiji

  
(20:31) Why did you ask?

  
(20:31) Bokuto told me something rather alarming

  
(20:32) Oh.

  
(20:32) is that srsly all u have to say

  
(20:33) What am I supposed to say?

  
(20:33) idk give me more of a reaction

  
(20:33) Can you tell me what was alarming before I give you a reaction?

  
(20:33) he said u watched him spank the fucking monkey lmao

  
(20:33) Yes, I did.

  
(20:33) and then u ran away LOL

  
(20:34) I didn't know what to do.

  
(20:34) that's so cute, Keiji  
(20:34) are u okay

  
(20:34) Yes.

  
(20:34) did u like watching Bokuto

  
(20:34) I don't want to talk about it.

 

  
Kuroo frowned at his screen. What he really meant to ask was, “do you like him more than me?” He decided he wouldn't push it, since he really didn't want to know the answer.

 

  
_June 20, 2015_

 

  
Sitting at his desk, Akaashi frowned down at himself when he realized he was thinking about Bokuto, yet again. Akaashi slipped his fingers under the hem of his sweatpants. He wasn't wearing anything underneath them, and he could use a break from studying, so he continued about his way.

  
He lowered his pants just enough for him to be able to comfortably touch himself. He stroked slowly, like he remembered Bokuto doing as if to say he wanted Akaashi watching as long as possible. Akaashi remembered the way Bokuto’s knee pads made him look just so much more attractive. He remembered the way Bokuto smiled when he said Akaashi was his first person doing that for. He remembered the way Bokuto’s laugh sounded when he knew that Akaashi was indeed enjoying watching him. He remembered the way Bokuto’s cock looked, wet with precum, while moaned. He remembered the way Bokuto’s face blushed when he came all over his perfectly sculpted abs. He remembered the way Bokuto sucked his fingers and tasted himself. And most of all, he remembered the way Bokuto smiled at him when he said, “your turn.”

  
Akaashi’s face flushed when he realized he had gradually increased the pace of his stroke. Despite the fact that he was gasping and already coming onto himself, Akaashi continued rubbing, hard and fast, like he wanted to do to Bokuto.

  
Akaashi looked down at his abdomen, wet with his cum, and he wondered if Bokuto really wanted to watch him do this to himself. Would Bokuto touch himself like this while thinking about him, too? Akaashi sighed and cleaned himself so he didn't have to hold his sweatshirt up to avoid stains.

  
Things would be easier if Bokuto were here to help him.

 

  
_June 21, 2015_

 

  
Kuroo was complaining to Kenma about his life situation, as he normally did on Sunday afternoons even though he didn't think Kenma was listening.

  
“Kuroo,” Kenma interrupted Kuroo’s seemingly never ending whining.

  
“Huh?” Kuroo was caught off guard. Usually Kenma just hummed or nodded while he ranted.

  
“You should stop.”

  
“Stop what?” Kuroo pouted at Kenma.

  
Kenma looked up from his PSP to Kuroo. “Stop torturing yourself. He's in love with someone else.”

  
“What? I never said I liked him!”

  
“Yeah, because you love him.” Kenma returned back to his game.

  
Kuroo frowned, maybe he did love Akaashi, but he didn't like to acknowledge it. As hopeful and optimistic as he could be, Kuroo knew that he could never be what Akaashi truly wanted. Every Friday, he sees the way Akaashi looks at Bokuto. It's different, much different from the way he looks at Kuroo. And unfortunately, Kuroo knew that.

  
“I love you, Kenma.” Kuroo tried to redirect his affection so he would stop being upset.

  
“I know.”

  
“That didn't help.”

  
Kenma shrugged, and Kuroo got off his bed to hug Kenma, but in a way that he was sure wouldn't interfere his game playing.

 

  
_June 27, 2015_

 

  
Bokuto lay on Akaashi’s new and larger bed, opposite him and looking him in the eyes. Things were still awkward between them more than two weeks having passed, and neither of them dared to speak about it.

  
Bokuto reached over and brushed his fingers through Akaashi’s hair, grazing his cheek in the process.

  
Bokuto’s wide, golden eyes stared blankly into Akaashi’s slate blue ones, and the blank stare was returned.

  
Akaashi also put his hand in Bokuto’s hair, fingers breaking apart the gelled-together strands.

  
“This is such an inefficient use of our time, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi continued breaking apart chunks of his hair.

  
“We just practiced for, like, ten hours. We deserve rest.” Bokuto played with the soft curls of Akaashi’s hair.

  
“I guess.” Akaashi advanced from breaking up chunks to couples of strands.

  
It was just then that Bokuto realized what he was doing. “Akaashi! Are you messing up my hair?” He frowned.

  
“I can do whatever I want to you after all the things you do to me.”

  
Bokuto blushed and didn't argue with him. He just hoped that Akaashi wasn't referencing the, what could be considered sexual harassment, event that happened not too long ago.

  
“Because you can do whatever you want to me,” Akaashi added, and Bokuto sighed with relief. Akaashi didn’t hate him for making him watch him jerk off, so that was good.

  
“Other than mess up my hair that takes time and effort to put up,” Bokuto gave him a pointed look, “what is it that you want to do to me?”

  
Akaashi smiled. “Enrapture you.”

  
“Well, you've already done that.” Looking at him, Bokuto couldn’t help but smile back.

  
Akaashi continued messing up Bokuto’s hair, slightly annoying him, but that was what made it fun. “I love you, Bokuto-san.”

  
Bokuto’s fingers twirled Akaashi’s hair. “I love you, too, Akaashi.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Miya in the latest manga chapter and I squealed his name like five times I am so happy he is back


	14. What's the worst that could happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst and jealousy and a little fluff

 

 

_August 27, 2015_

 

  
“It's so nice being able to see you every day, now that we have training camp.” Kuroo smiled at Akaashi and gently tilted Akaashi’s chin up with his fingers.

  
They were standing outside of the third gym; they were supposed to be waiting inside for Bokuto, who went to eat for the fourth time today. However, Kuroo didn't seem to want to go inside.

  
“Please don't do this while we are out in the open.”

  
Kuroo still held Akaashi’s face. “No one’s going to see, Akaashi. You have nothing to worry about.”

  
“Kuroo-san, plea—” Kuroo cut him off with a gentle kiss.

  
Kuroo pulled away. “Everything is fine,” he reassured as he leaned back in for another, longer kiss. Akaashi felt the pressure on his lips, and his eyes fluttered closed. Kuroo pulled Akaashi closer in attempt to deepen the kiss, and Akaashi barely opened his eyes for a moment in reaction to the slight force.

  
That was when he saw Bokuto, standing just a few meters away from them, watching with a look on his face that couldn't be described by any word but _broken_.

  
Bokuto stared at him, into his eyes. Alarmed, Akaashi's eyes opened just as wide, looking with just as much disbelief. He stopped returning Kuroo’s kiss and watched as Bokuto turned around and walked away.

  
“What’s wrong, Akaashi?” Kuroo asked while pulling away from him after realizing that Akaashi wasn't returning his kiss. Akaashi looked at him, his mouth agape, and his eyes glossy and beginning to wet with tears.

  
“He saw." It was all that Akaashi could say. Kuroo gulped uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say because he knew that no words could comfort Akaashi. He had given Kuroo one rule: Bokuto could never find out. Not only did he find out, but he witnessed them together with his own eyes.

  
He broke the rule because he was reckless, and now Akaashi was crying. Fucking great.

  
Akaashi couldn't help but imagine how Bokuto must feel at the moment; he thought it was his fault that that happened. He should have never started whatever it was that he had with Kuroo in the first place.

  
Quietly, he let tears stream down his face. Kuroo tried to offer him what comfort he could by pulling Akaashi into his chest and stroking his hair. It wasn't very effective seeing as he felt Akaashi’s tears continually dampened his shirt, and he didn't seem to be hugging Kuroo back.  
  
“I’m sorry, Akaashi.”

  
Akaashi tried wiping his eyes with his wrist, but it was no use. More would flow, anyways. He dropped to sit on the dirt beside the gym and wondered why he didn't hear Bokuto coming. He usually heard him first. Why couldn’t he hear this time?

  
It only takes one time to mess everything up, and Akaashi messed things up.

 

  
***

 

  
Kuroo watched Akaashi walk away from him, to the bathroom to dry his eyes because apparently Kuroo couldn't do that for him. He felt like he couldn’t do anything right.

  
Sighing, Kuroo let himself fall to the floor, but not in any way that would leave him injured. He moved into a sitting position, with his head between his knees. He knew he was being selfish for kissing Akaashi then — and every single other time he kissed him — but he thought that even if Bokuto saw, what was the worst that could have happened?

  
He certainly didn't think Akaashi would cry. He’d never seen that happen in the years that he’d known him. Thinking that Akaashi liked him more than Bokuto for whatever reason at the time, Kuroo kissed him out in the open, also thinking nothing would happen even if Bokuto had seen them. Bokuto did, indeed, see them, and now, Akaashi hated Kuroo.

  
At least that was what he thought. The thought of Akaashi hating him shouldn't have hurt Kuroo so much considering he told him he hates him several times, but it hurt. God, did it hurt. Kuroo felt his chest tighten.

  
Not only did he lose Akaashi, but he was sure he’d lose Bokuto soon if he hadn't already. He knew Bokuto loved Akaashi, but he kissed Akaashi. Everywhere. He had done so many things to Akaashi that he shouldn't have. He hurt Bokuto. He betrayed him, his best friend. Could he even call him his best friend anymore?

  
Initially, Kuroo thought there would be no harm seeing as Akaashi was single and Bokuto was happily in a relationship every other week. However, the ultimate result did not hold back on the harm factor. He was such an idiot to fall for the sin of lust.

  
Kuroo struggled to expel the air from his lungs. When did his breathing become ragged? How could he let this happen? How could he be so selfish to let tears fall from his eyes? If anything, he shouldn't be the one crying. He should be making it up to his friends for making them cry.

 

  
***

 

  
Bokuto walked into the surrounding woods, to get away from other people. He sighed, cried, and wondered how long it was that they'd been together. How long had he been too blind to notice? He sat down on a large, rough rock and wiped his tears away.

  
So what if Akaashi and Kuroo are in a relationship? It's not like he owned Akaashi, anyways. He knew he didn't, no one did. But that didn't stop him from wanting to.

  
Bokuto told himself that one of his moods couldn't happen right now. He didn't have Akaashi to lean on. He couldn't let himself suffer because no one would tell him to stop.

  
“Akaashi is mine,” Bokuto whispered to himself. Realizing what he thought earlier about not owning Akaashi, he smacked himself, not hard enough to cause any real damage, but hard enough to knock some sense into him.  
  
“I don't own him. He isn't mine,” Bokuto reminded himself. “But I want him to be mine, so he will be, happily, because I'm amazing, and it would be ridiculous to think that he wouldn't want to be mine.” His thoughts shifted again. He frowned; he wasn't going to smack himself a second time because he didn't want to bleed.

  
“This fucking sucks,” he said to himself, and shortly after, he heard a sound. Was someone else out there?

  
Bokuto wiped his wet eyes so his vision cleared, and he scanned the area. He saw someone pushing another against a tree. Were they kissing? Just his luck. 

  
“Babe, are you sure we should be doing this?” He heard one person say.

  
“What's the worst that could happen?” Bokuto recognized their voices, and when he saw the height difference, he knew it was Sarukui and Komi.

  
“Okay then,” Bokuto whispered to himself and to walked back to the gym as quietly as possible, trying to avoid them. At least they didn't see him talking to himself. He was glad they came to make out in the woods because their presence gave him a reason to go back to the school since he knew he probably wouldn't have gone back for at least an hour if he had continued undisturbed.

  
He walked back to the third gym, and near the entrance, he found Kuroo sitting with his legs pulled to his chest.

  
“Hey,” Bokuto said and walked a little closer to sit next to him.

  
Kuroo didn't look at him; he felt like a horrible friend. “Hey.”

  
“Where’s Akaashi?”

  
“He went to the bathroom. He wanted to be alone.”

  
“Oh.”

  
They stayed together in awkward silence for a little while.

  
“You can punch me if you want,” Kuroo said. Bokuto frowned and punched Kuroo’s shoulder, rather hard. Kuroo winced, “I’m sorry for not telling you.”

  
“Whatever, it's over now.” Bokuto leaned his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. That was very painful given that Bokuto had just left a definite bruise there, but Kuroo decided that it wasn't an appropriate time to complain.

  
“I think you should see if Akaashi is okay,” Kuroo suggested.

  
“Why wouldn't he be?” Bokuto hated himself for secretly being happy that Akaashi was upset, but it made him feel like Akaashi cared.

  
“He didn't want you to see because he didn't want to hurt you.”

  
“Oh.” Bokuto got up. “I’ll talk to you later, then.” He left to find Akaashi.

 

  
***

 

  
Bokuto walked into the bathroom, and he saw Akaashi’s tear-stained face in the mirror. Akaashi was standing in front of the sink, his shoulders subtly shaking.

  
“Hi,” Akaashi croaked out.

  
“Hey, Akaashi.” Bokuto came closer to Akaashi. He had never seen him cry before in the nine years of knowing him. “How is it that you can still look pretty when you cry?” Bokuto put a hand on Akaashi’s waist, touching him delicately as if he were glass.

  
Akaashi tried to smile for Bokuto. Looking at his expression in the mirror, Bokuto smiled back.

  
“I’m sorry,” Akaashi whispered as he used the back of his hand to wipe his tears.

  
Bokuto used a paper towel from one of the dispensers to help Akaashi dry his eyes. “It's okay, Akaashi.” He disposed of the towel and hugged Akaashi from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

  
_September 4, 2015_

 

  
Bokuto lay in his bed, throwing a volleyball in the air repeatedly. He cringed when it hit the ceiling, making an unpleasant sound. He tried to be more gentle when throwing, but being gentle wasn't something he was very good at. He sighed and turned his head to look at himself in his mirrored wall.

  
His hair was down and it lay against the bed in voluminous gatherings. It looked soft, and he kind of wanted to play with it. Reaching up and touching his hair with one hand, Bokuto frowned with disappointment. Playing with his hair wasn't as fun as playing with Akaashi’s was. He threw his volleyball towards the back of the bed and picked up his phone.

 

  
**Bokuto Koutarou: _Conversation with AKAASHI_**

 

  
(12:36) akaashi come over i want to play with your hair

  
(12:36) Okay.

 

  
***

 

  
Akaashi walked into Bokuto’s room holding a book.

  
“Hey, Akaashi. Thanks for coming over,” Bokuto said from his bed.

  
“Of course Bokuto-san.”

  
Bokuto gestured for Akaashi to come lie on the bed, and so he did. Lying with his front side against the bed, Akaashi opened his book, and Bokuto lay on top of him, his fingers combing through the soft curls of Akaashi’s hair.

  
“I love your hair. It’s so cute and soft and pretty.” Bokuto said while gathering pieces of his hair up, just to let it fall again.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“What are you reading, Akaashi?”

  
“The outside reading for the next trimester.”

  
“So studious.” Bokuto decided that he would be quiet now so Akaashi could read in peace. He played with his hair for another twenty minutes, attempting to style it different ways (which proved to be difficult without an actual comb and gel). After giving up on that, he wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and cuddled him for a good fifteen minutes.

  
Bokuto felt like talking now. “Akaashi, what do you think about when you touch yourself?”

  
After finishing his paragraph, Akaashi marked his page and closed the book. Bokuto didn't have a filter, did he? “What if I don't touch myself?”

  
“C’mon,” Bokuto whined.

  
“Why do you even want to know?” Akaashi’s expression was irked.

  
“Curiosity.”

  
“What do you think about when you touch yourself?” He threw the question back at Bokuto.

  
Wrapping his arms around Akaashi a little tighter, Bokuto replied, “You, if I’m being completely honest.”

  
“Likewise.”

  
“What?!” Bokuto didn't know what he expected Akaashi to say, but not that.

  
“Please don't make me say it again.”

  
Bokuto kissed the crook of Akaashi’s neck and smiled. “What do you think about me doing?”

  
“Let’s not,” Akaashi said uncomfortably.

  
“Fine, but we’re going to talk about it later then.”

  
“When is later?”

  
“Whenever I feel like it.”  
  
Akaashi frowned and hoped that Bokuto wouldn't “feel like it” any time soon.

  
“Akaashi.” He felt Bokuto’s hot breath against his neck.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“I want to do for you whatever you think about me doing.”

  
Akaashi blushed, too embarrassed to reply, and Bokuto smiled when he saw that Akaashi’s skin was flushed.

  
“You're so cute, Akaashi.” Akaashi sighed, unsure of what to say anymore at this point.

 

 

_October 13, 2015_

 

 

Looking down at his ringing phone, Akaashi frowned. Kuroo was calling for the third time this evening. Akaashi wished that he would just understand that he didn't want to speak, but he realized that Kuroo didn't care. 

"Hi," Akaashi said. 

"Hey, Akaashi. I just wanted to call to see if everything's okay. You haven't been replying to my texts lately, so I was a little worried." 

"Everything is fine."

It upset Kuroo, the way that Akaashi said everything is fine. Akaashi was doing fine without him, yet Kuroo was tearing up over thirty unanswered texts. 

They still saw each other regularly on Fridays. It hurt each time he saw Bokuto and Akaashi together, knowing that Akaashi wasn't his nor will he ever be. 

"If that's all, then I'm going to hang up now," Akaashi said, reminding Kuroo that he was still on the line. 

"Yeah. See you." 

"Goodbye, Kuroo-san." 

Kuroo only cried for a minute that night. He was getting better. 

 

  
_November 17, 2015_

 

  
“Happy birthday, trash pot,” Bokuto said (yelled) happily into his phone.

  
“That's a new one. Thanks, loser,” Kuroo smiled to himself.

  
“Are you celebrating today?”

  
“Don't you think I would have told you if I were?” Kuroo said while trying to maintain a friendly tone.

  
“Well, probably, yeah. Anyways, you should celebrate. With me.”

  
“Sure, how’s seven?”

  
“Can it be a little later?”

  
“7:01,” he said just to annoy Bokuto.

  
Bokuto glared at whatever was in front of him because Kuroo wasn't there to glare at. “7:45.”

  
“‘Kay, want me to come to your house or what?”

  
“Yeah.” Bokuto’s facial expression softened. “Can't wait to see you.”

  
“Same. I have to get ready for class, see you at 7:45.”

  
“Later.”

 

  
_7:45 p.m._

 

  
Kuroo sent Bokuto a quick text saying he was outside of his home, and soon enough, Bokuto came waltzing out.

  
“You're dressed so casually,” Bokuto said as he scanned Kuroo’s outfit, consisting of some weird science-related tee, shorts, glasses, and low tops. “Aren't your legs cold?”

  
“No, they're not,” Kuroo looked Bokuto up and down, “and what's with your fancy pleated pants and shit?”

  
Bokuto, too, looked down at his pants. “I don't know. What are we even doing?”

  
“Wanna go to a bakery and get a cake or something?”

  
“Yeah, sure.” Bokuto turned around to lock the door quickly, and followed Kuroo. “Do you know where a bakery is?”

  
Kuroo pointed his hand in the direction that it was from Bokuto’s street.

  
Bokuto smiled at him. “I didn’t know you liked sweets.”

  
Kuroo rolled his eyes at Bokuto’s interest in his eating habits. “I don’t, but I go there to get Kenma apple pie sometimes.”

  
“Aww, that’s cute.” Bokuto walked with a pep in his step that Kuroo found endearing.

  
“Yeah, I guess.”

  
“What does your shirt even say?” Bokuto turned his head in an odd fashion in front of Kuroo to look at it. “We are part of this universe; we are in this universe, but perhaps more important than both of those facts, is that the universe is in us,” Bokuto read aloud. “Dude, that was so hard to read with that tiny print.”

  
Kuroo rolled his eyes. “It's a quote from Neil Degrasse Tyson.”

  
“Oh, isn't he the guy from the show that Oikawa binge watches?”

  
He smiled at the memory of watching the show with Oikawa and Bokuto once, although the latter wasn't paying much attention. “Yes, he is.”

  
“Cool.”

  
Kuroo hooked his arm around Bokuto’s shoulder, pulling him back to beside him rather than in front. They didn't talk much for the rest of the walk to the bakery, but they enjoyed each other's’ company.

 

  
***

 

  
They were sitting at a table outside of the bakery, and Bokuto was stuffing his face when it hit him. Kuroo was wearing glasses. “Bro, since when do you have spectacles?” He asked as soon as his mouth was empty.

  
Kuroo stopped eating for a moment. “Since, like, sixth grade. Didn't I tell you?”

  
“No, and you never showed me either.”

  
Kuroo held either hand out as if to say ‘what can you do?’ and then proceeded to help Bokuto devour the rest of the chocolate cake.

 

  
***

 

  
Kuroo walked Bokuto back home, an apple pie in hand.

  
“Hope you had a great birthday, bro,” Bokuto said as they approached his doorstep.

  
“It was, thanks. Well, if you'll excuse me now, I have to get back and celebrate with Kenma.”

  
“Okay, have fun.” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows before slipping behind the door and officially saying goodnight to Kuroo.

 

 

_December 5, 2015_

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with Keiji_**

 

(07:24) Happy birthday, Akaashi

(23:45) I miss you 

 

  
_January 5, 2016_

 

  
“Ready for the Spring High, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked as they got onto the bus.

  
“Of course,” he answered confidently.

  
“Good.”

  
After they sat down, Akaashi smacked a notebook into Bokuto’s lap. “Review your plays.”

  
“But, Akaashi, I already know them!” he whined.

  
“Know them better.” Akaashi didn’t like losing, especially when it was because of minor things, like forgetting to move an extra step, or moving one too many, or moving entirely in the wrong direction, or even hitting the ball at the wrong angle, which Bokuto did all of occasionally. It usually didn't cost a game, but it costed a set every now and then, and that meant they had to waste more energy, which was annoying.

  
Bokuto pouted when he opened the notebook, but he was delighted when he saw that there were owl stickers on the pages. Akaashi put them there to make it seem appealing to Bokuto. The things he had to do to make Bokuto study.

 

  
***

 

  
“Bokuto, you received sloppily twice, and you missed a serve. Please work on that,” Akaashi said shortly after they won their match.

  
“So mean, Akaashi,” Bokuto muttered and then glanced up at the school’s cheerleaders.

  
Konoha followed his gaze. “Bokuto, how would you look in one of those outfits?”

  
“Wanna find out?” Bokuto said, and Akaashi glared at Konoha, then Bokuto.

  
“Such a bad influence, tsk, tsk,” Komi shamed Konoha as he walked by, although a smirk was on his face.

 

  
_January 7, 2016_

 

  
“Hey, Akaashi Keiji, isn't it?” An arm was slung around Akaashi’s shoulder as he tried to walk out of the bathroom. He used the mirror to check for other people, and found that they were the only two in the bathroom for the time being.

  
“Yes, who are you?”

  
The boy had an undercut and a smile that made Akaashi uncomfortable. “My name’s Miya Atsumu! I’m a friend of Bokuto’s. We were at the All-Japan training camp together. He told me so much about you, even showed pictures. I heard that you're really good. I can't wait to see you play today.”

  
“Oh, okay.” Akaashi really wanted to say please leave me alone, but he didn't want to be rude. "Please excuse me." Akaashi pushed his arm off of his shoulder and left. 

 

  
_January 8, 2016_

 

  
“Maybe next time, Boku-chan,” Akaashi heard a familiar voice say. He turned only to see Miya Atsumu, the setter who just dumped the ball on him, was now patting Bokuto’s back as some sort of consolation. Akaashi knew he wasn't sorry. 

  
The way he smiled at Bokuto, the way he said his name irritated Akaashi. Akaashi had heard about Miya from Bokuto, too. He was as good as Bokuto had said. He was also as cute as Bokuto said. But what Bokuto failed to mention was that Miya is incredibly sickening and toxic for Akaashi to be around.

No one could be condescending to Bokuto but Akaashi. 

  
Akaashi knew he shouldn't have done it. Before he knew it, he was pulling Miya to the side, out of everyone else’s earshot. “Keep your hands off of my —” Akaashi began to hiss.

  
“Line up!” Without looking back, he calmly walked back to his teammates and pretended like nothing had just happened.

 

  
_January 21, 2016_

 

  
“Akaashi, what do you think?” Akaashi whipped his head around to the sound of Bokuto’s loud voice. He took a glance at Bokuto, and closed his eyes. Please don't let this be real.

  
Sarukui smiled and wolf-whistled.

  
“Why is Akaashi’s opinion the only one you ask for?” Konoha asks from the corner he did his crunches in.

  
Akaashi opened his eyes and narrowed them into thin slits, taking in the reality that Bokuto had on the long sleeved Fukurodani cheer shirt that fit him like a crop top, a white and gold mini skirt, and just to top it off, he held a pair of pom poms in his hands. “Bokuto-san, do you plan to practice in that?”

  
“Oh, I didn't think about that. Let me put on my knee pads!” Bokuto looked as if a light bulb had lit in his head.

  
Akaashi sighed and pressed his fingertips together as a habit he did when he was thinking. It almost looked as if he was praying, praying for Bokuto. He quietly chuckled at the thought.

  
“Can’t wait to see what coach thinks,” Konoha smiled as he got up, and Bokuto’s face went pale when the realization hit him.

  
“Crap.”

 

  
***

 

  
After everyone had gone home but he and Akaashi, Bokuto pulled the cheerleader uniform back out of his bag.

  
“Akaashi, I wanna see you wear it.”

  
“Bokuto-san, please give Hattori-san her uniform back, or Shirofuku-san and I will beat you.”

  
Bokuto pouted with the uniform in his hands and walked towards Akaashi, who was waiting by the club room door. “How did you know it was Hattori’s?”

  
“She is the only one who likes you enough to give it to you.”

  
“Are you jealous?” Bokuto grinned at Akaashi and walked a little closer to him until they were mere centimeters apart.

  
“Of what?”

  
“That she has a crush on me, and I talk to her.”

  
Akaashi’s irritation was clearly evident on his face. “No, Bokuto-san, I’m not.”

  
“Aren't you glad I didn't ask her out? I've been practicing not doing that.”

  
Akaashi blushed in frustration. “Why are you telling me this? And who even needs to practice not asking someone out?”

  
“Bokuto Koutarou does. I’m telling you I’m staying single, so I can harass you without being disloyal, of course,” he said, and then he realized that was phrased very poorly.

  
“So you are aware that this is sexual harassment?” Akaashi frowned under the pressure of Bokuto.

  
“Yes, put on the uniform.”

  
“What the hell, Bokuto-san?”

"Please."

  
Akaashi sighed, “If I do, will you behave tolerably for a month?”

  
“A week.”

  
“No.”

  
“I’ll try.” Bokuto flashed him a charismatic smile.

  
With a scowl, Akaashi set down his bag and grabbed the skirt out of Bokuto’s hand to let him know that he would wear it, although not over-joyously.

  
He ‘gently’ pushed Bokuto out of his way and walked towards the open space of the club room. He then placed the skirt on the floor, and Bokuto picked it up while Akaashi took off his slacks and folded them neatly. He took it back from Bokuto and slipped it on, Bokuto noticing the way it elongated his legs.

  
“Aww, Akaashi, you look so cute already!” Bokuto cooed.

  
“I hate you sometimes.” Begrudgingly, Akaashi took his shirt off, and Bokuto smiled while looking at the cuts of Akaashi’s chest. He was defined nicely, but not too much.

  
“You're so cute, I can't.”

  
“Please never talk like that again.”

  
“Fine.” Bokuto handed Akaashi the top; however, he truly didn't want to because Akaashi looked nice half dressed.

  
Akaashi pulled the top over his head and his arms through it. “Is this all?” Now that Akaashi was wearing the top that was too small for him, Bokuto’s eyes focused on his legs.

  
“How beautiful, Akaashi,” he giggled.

  
“Shut up.”

  
Bokuto gave Akaashi a sideways hug and kissed the top of his head. “I can’t believe you actually did that.”

  
“You bullied me into doing it, you idiot,” Akaashi growled although he didn't seem all that angry considering he let Bokuto hug him.

  
“Ah, Akaashi, you've never been so mean to me before.” He laughed again.

  
“I will kill you,” Akaashi huffed before quietly following up with, “no matter how adorable you are.”

  
“Awww, you think I'm adorable! What else am I?”

  
“A horrible person.”

  
“Fair enough, _Keiji_.”

  
“Prepare to die.” He still leaned into Bokuto’s touch.

  
“I wouldn’t want to die by anyone’s hands but yours, Keiji.”

 

  
_January 30, 2016_

 

  
**Bokuto Koutarou: _Conversation with kuroo :)_**

  
(13:07) come over we have a long overdue talk

  
(13:20) sry i was playing a game with kenma   
(13:20) i’ll be there in 20

  
(13:20) k

 

  
“Okay, so what did you want to talk about?” Kuroo asked as soon as they were settled inside of Bokuto’s house.

  
“About training camp,” Bokuto said calmly.

  
Hearing those words were nerve-wracking. “Oh, okay,” Kuroo frowned.

  
“Why did you guys, um, I don't know, do whatever you did in the first place?” Bokuto asked, seemingly uncomfortable as he fidgeted with his fingers against his jeans.

  
“Well, you had your first girlfriend, and Akaashi was upset, and I teased him about it for fun at first, but then I realized I liked him, and I, like, I kissed him, and then we did some other things.”

  
“What?! You guys were together for so long?” Bokuto exclaimed with disbelief.  
  
“Technically, we were never officially together, and he never actually liked me. I mean, he hated me. I was just there when you were busy, and he just kind of got used to me.” Kuroo tried to justify it, somehow.

  
“What the hell?”

  
“I’m sorry, but were you going to kiss him?” Kuroo sassed.

  
“What if I was?!”

  
“Then I would have been in deep shit.”

  
“Wow, okay. What were you doing with Kenma, by the way?”

  
Kuroo smiled at the memory. “He let me play twister with him! He called me an idiot and told me it was dumb, but it was so worth it.”

  
Bokuto rolled his eyes. “So cliché.” He looked at Kuroo’s overalls, taking in his attire now that they were done speaking about the important stuff. “Dude, where do you get your outfit inspiration? It's so weird.”

  
“Anime!” Kuroo smiled, excitedly.

  
“Same,” Bokuto replied sarcastically, returning the smile.

 

  
_February 6, 2016_

 

  
“Hey, Koutarou!” Hana grinned ear to ear as she yanked the sheets and comforter off of Koutarou.

  
Koutarou mumbled something incoherent and turned his head to look at the clock to his left. 4:53 a.m. He turned his head to now look at Hana. He cuddled his pillow and hoped that if he said nothing she would go away.

  
“I come all the way here to see you, and you pretend that you're asleep!” She pulled the pillow away from him, and he whimpered.

  
Lifting his head back up with a pout, Bokuto asked, “Why do you always want to talk at ungodly hours?”

  
“Because this is the time I'm awake! Time isn't real, anyways! Who cares what hour it is?” She giggled and hopped into his bed beside him.

  
“Are you as tall as me now, Kou?” She noticed that they seemed to be about the same size, and it was frightening.

  
“I’m taller.”

  
“Your hair doesn't count, bimbo!” She laughed and pet his head.  
  
“Hey! I’m 181.9 without my hair!” He pouted.

  
“Wow, you really are taller than me, by a tenth of a centimeter, but that's okay.”

  
“Are mom and dad home?”

  
“Mom is. I saw her car when I was coming in.”

  
“Oh.” He paused to gather his thoughts for a moment. “Do you think she would mind if I'm gay?”

  
“Not sure. Dad, probably. Mom, probably not.”

  
“Yeah, that’s what I figured. What makes someone gay, like, is there specific criteria or whatever?”

  
“Wanna look up the definition?” Hana grabbed her phone out of her pocket and searched the word on dictionary.com without waiting for him to say yes. “One. of, relating to, or exhibiting sexual desire or behavior directed toward a person or persons of one's own sex; homosexual: a gay couple,” she read to him.

  
“Oh, I guess I'm gay.”

  
She laughed at his sudden realization. “Don't you like girls, too?”

  
“Kind of.” Koutarou frowned; he had never thought about this before. Why did society have to make things so complicated with all these unnecessary labels?

  
“Then you're bisexual.”

  
“I’m me.” He sighed, and his sister pat his head.

  
“Yes, you are.”

  
“Should I tell our parents?”

  
“If you want, sure.”

  
Hugging his pillow tighter into his chest. “I don’t really feel like getting scolded, so I’ll save it for another day.”

  
“On an unrelated note, how'd you do in the Spring High? You never told me, you know.”

  
“Fourth.”

  
“That’s great!”

  
Koutarou enjoyed praise, especially from someone playing on a national level, but it wasn’t what he wanted for fourth place. He remembered crying for hours after they lost. They were so close. They played five sets; the last one’s score even went into the twenties, but it was only for fourth place. He remembered thinking about how it was pointless to try his hardest if it was only to lose in the end, but Akaashi told him not to think like that, so he stopped. Whatever.

  
“I guess it is.”

  
“Are you participating in the All Japan Junior Star Dream Match this year?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“I can't wait! I'm going to come and cheer you on!”

 

  
_March 8, 2016_

 

  
“Hey, dad,” Koutarou greeted him after coming home from practice.

  
“Hi, kiddo!” His father seemed to be excited to talk to him. They rarely talked to each other these days. Koutarou was always practicing or with Akaashi, and his father was always working.

  
Koutarou needed to say it, to just tell him. He didn't want to because he thought it was pointless to label himself. As much as he liked being called things like 'the ace' and whatnot, he felt it was different, labeling sexual orientations, that is.

  
What was the big deal? If you're in love, you're in love, and if your feelings aren't returned, you (maybe sulk and weep a little, but also) find someone else. It was the same, no matter the genders of who is involved.

  
He sighed, and just said it because he knew that was what he was expected to do. “Can I tell you something?”

  
His father looked up from the newspaper he had been reading while Koutarou was having his internal conflict. “Go for it.”

  
“I'm bisexual.” When had his fingers began shaking? Had his heart always been beating so fast? Why did he even have to confess this? Why couldn't he just be him, in peace, happily? He braced himself, ready to be hit, yelled at, maybe even disowned, but nothing came.

  
“Oh, okay.” What was that even supposed to mean? Koutarou’s lips settled into a downwards curve. He realized that it probably wasn't the best time to tell his father that he was bisexual given that they hadn't seen each other much lately. He probably only wanted to spend time with his son, not to hear about this nonsense.

  
Koutarou walked to his room, and they didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the day, or the week, or the month.

 

  
_March 24, 2016_

 

  
Akaashi noticed that Bokuto wasn’t syncing with him well, lately. He noticed that Bokuto was serving out of bounds and into the net more frequently. And as a result, he decided to confront Bokuto about this during their extra practice

  
Just after spiking and missing the water bottle Bokuto wanted to hit, Akaashi asked, “Bokuto-san, is something wrong? You've been a little off lately.”

  
Bokuto was annoyed at himself for letting his personal problems affect his volleyball performance. His grades were worse than usual, too. Just as he was about to brush Akaashi off and say it was nothing, Akaashi pulled him into a hug.

  
Akaashi knew what Bokuto was going to say, so he added, “It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to.” Akaashi ruffled his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. It was a comforting act, something that Bokuto's father used to do to him when he was younger.

  
Bokuto tried to keep it in, but his tear ducts didn't want to listen to him. He felt his heart sink in his chest as he thought about his father. He tasted the salt on his lips as the teardrops touched them. They fell onto Akaashi’s shoulder and he tried to apologize, but nothing would come out when he tried to speak.

  
He clenched Akaashi’s shirt in his fist and let himself cry against him. He still felt Akaashi’s fingers ruffle through his hair as each tear slid down his face. The pleasant touch stayed, unlike some other things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter was longer than usual; I couldn't find a good place to break it off for the next one. Happy New Years.


	15. Aww, Keiji, that's gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

  
_March 25, 2016_

  
Kuroo watched the way Bokuto would look at Akaashi each time after he successfully spiked a toss. Kuroo watched the way Bokuto winked at him and the way Akaashi would ever-so-slightly blush. He watched the way Akaashi’s lips quirked upwards each time Bokuto spoke to him. It was easy to see that the two liked each other.

That was what bothered him the most.

They liked each other, and Bokuto knew that. He knew that Akaashi liked him. Yet, he didn't ask Akaashi to officially be his. If Kuroo were in his shoes, he would have made sure Akaashi knew who he belonged to; he would make sure everyone knew. Bokuto, however, was different.

“Hey, Bo, wanna hang out?” Kuroo wiped sweat from his forehead as they wrapped up their extra practice.

“Yeah, sure.”

  
***

  
After walking Akaashi home, Bokuto and Kuroo went for a walk in the nearby park. They used to have fun here as children during the summers. It was a nice walk down memory lane, but Kuroo didn't want to hang out for a blast from the past. He was actually trying to avoid a repeat of the past.

“So, Bo,” Kuroo cleared his throat as they walked through the pathway, “I was wondering if Akaashi is your boyfriend now?” Kuroo already knew the answer.

“Well, no,” Bokuto replied, uncomfortably fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

“Why not? He likes you, you know. He wouldn't reject you; in fact, he would be very happy to be your boyfriend.” Kuroo hoped he wasn't being too harshly straightforward towards his best friend, so he tried to flash a smile. It was obviously forced, but Bokuto tried to smile back at him.

“It’s hard to confess to someone, you know.” Bokuto’s face flushed as he spoke about it.

“Well, I guess that's true.” Kuroo suddenly felt bad for pressuring him.

“I keep telling myself that I'll do it, but everytime I try, I feel like it comes out platonically.”

“Just ask him to be your boyfriend.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” Bokuto rolled his eyes, then realized what he said. He saw the pained look on Kuroo’s face. “I'm sorry.”

“It’s okay. I deserved it.” Kuroo felt heat in his cheeks. They reached Kuroo’s favorite part of the park, at the bridge above the small lake.

“So, um, could you teach me how to ask someone out?” Bokuto refused to look Kuroo in the eye as he said this because it was truly embarrassing that he had to be taught after he had asked so many girls out. He wanted to know how to ask someone out meaningfully.

Kuroo turned to look at him with a smile. “Sure.” As they reached the apex of the curved bridge, Kuroo turned to look at the water. “It’s beautiful, don't you think?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto stared at his faint reflection in the water. It was a nice dark blue color; it reminded him of Akaashi’s eyes.

Kuroo scooted closer to the other and looked at him through the water. “You're beautiful,” Kuroo said.

Feeling heat rush to his face, Bokuto wondered why Kuroo was saying this. Bokuto saw through the lake’s reflection that Kuroo now was turned to him. He blushed even harder as he moved so that his eyes locked with Kuroo’s.

The darker haired boy reached up and gingerly pressed his hand against Bokuto’s cheek, his thumb grazing Bokuto’s bottom lip and his longer fingers outlining his jaw. “Koutarou.”

Koutarou breathed in and stared into Kuroo’s lidded eyes, with his own wide and curious. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Kuroo chuckled as he saw the way Bokuto blushed furiously and refused to look him in the eyes.

“Kuroo, you dumb idiot, I thought you were actually gay for me for a minute,” Bokuto mumbled, still not meeting Kuroo’s stare.

“Wasn't that redundant? And where's my thank you? I just taught you how to ask someone to be your boyfriend with significance. You're welcome.”

Bokuto looked at him and frowned, smacking Kuroo’s hand off of his face.

“What would you have done if I was actually gay for you?” Kuroo continued to test Bokuto.

Finally looking into Kuroo’s eyes, Bokuto said, “I don't know. Probably hit you, I guess? I mean, not too long ago, you were interested in Kenma and on top of that, seeing Akaashi. You're really attractive, and I wouldn't mind dating you, but, like, it would probably upset Akaashi.”

Kuroo was satisfied with the truth of Bokuto’s answer. He wrapped him into a hug. “I love you, bro.”

“Love you, too, dude.” Kuroo was careful to make sure their crotches weren't touching as they hugged because that would violate the unspoken bro code.

  
_April 4, 2016_

  
“Bokuto-san, what class are you in this year?” Akaashi demanded as soon as the school day ended.

“One.”

Akaashi seemed to be deep in thought as Bokuto looked at him afterwards.

“Okay, we are going to have a talk after practice then.”

  
***

  
Bokuto felt fear build up in his mind as he thought about the scolding he would get from Akaashi. His grades were not up to par last quarter according to Akaashi’s standards. He was barely pulling in a C in three subjects, and his exam grades were only better because he had to retake them until he got 80%.

When Akaashi led him into his room and urged him to sit down at the small floor table, Bokuto felt his hands shake.

“I'll be back,” Akaashi left him sitting there, nervous and scared. He frowned and thought about his overall grades on each test. 70; 58, retaken for 87; 53, retaken for 76, then again for 80; and 90. At least he had done good on two.

Akaashi returned with two cups of tea. “Explain your class one to me, Bokuto-san.” His voice was unnervingly calm. Akaashi’s scoldings were far scarier than his parents’ were.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi! I’ll try harder in the future! Please don't kill me!” Bokuto braced himself for being hit, but Akaashi didn't hit him, and that was only more unsettling.

“You’re right. You're going to try harder. If you don’t, you won't be able to play volleyball.” Akaashi took a moment to let that sink in.

“Okay, Akaashi. Teach me how to study.”

“No.” Akaashi took a sip of his tea as Bokuto’s eyes widened, his eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth opened in distaste.

“What? Why not, Akaashi?!”

“Where do you plan on going to university, Bokuto-san? What were your past exam grades?”

“Um, Chuo, Nippon Sport Science University, or Tsukuba, for volleyball.”

“I’m glad you know what you want, but answer my second question.”

Bokuto frowned. “90, 80, 70, and 87.” He tried to set up the grades in a sandwich to make Akaashi start with thinking about the good one and ending with a good one as well. Bokuto bit his lip as distraction while he waited for Akaashi to yell at him.

“Were the 90 and 87 retakes?”

“No…” Bokuto found Akaashi glaring at him, “Okay, the 87 was, and so was the 80, but I got the 90 the first time!”

“In what, science?”

“Yes.”

“I’m guessing that the 80 was math.”

“Yeah.” Bokuto frowned and looked down at his tea.

“Drink.” Bokuto followed Akaashi’s orders. “Bokuto-san, what do you plan to do after university?”

“Uh, I didn’t think that far yet. Volleyball?”

“And after your volleyball career ends?”

Bokuto sighed. Why did Akaashi have to make him think so much? “I don’t know some science stuff. What else can I do?”

“You're going to Tsukuba or Tokyo.”

“What? I didn't say I wanted to go to Tokyo? That's too hard for me to get into, Akaashi.”

“And Tsukuba isn't? Aim high, Bokuto-san. Shirofuku-san is going to tell me everything you do in class each day, and you're going to come home with me and practice every single day.

“Does that mean we won't practice volleyball after school as much?” Bokuto pouted, and Akaashi ignored it.

“No, we’re going to practice volleyball and shower in the locker room; then, we’re going to come home, and we’re going to do our homework. Then, we’re going to take a break to eat. Afterwards, we’re going to study for an extra one to three hours, especially for math. I don't care how late you get home,” Akaashi said rather indifferently.

Bokuto gave him a pleading look. “But, Akaashi! I need sleep!”

“You sleep in class, don't you? We’re just making up for lost time.”

“I need more sleep than that!”

Akaashi gave him a piercing glare. Bokuto leaned forward and buried his head into Akaashi’s shoulder.

“I love you so much, Akaashi,” he mumbled into the fabric of Akaashi’s shirt, and he couldn't understand what Bokuto was exactly saying, but he had a pretty good idea.

Setting his tea down, Akaashi pulled Bokuto tighter into his chest. “I love you, too.”

  
_April 16, 2016_

  
Akaashi and Bokuto were studying on a Saturday afternoon although they didn't have any tests soon. Well, Akaashi was studying. Bokuto was getting bored and found himself looking out the window.

“Bokuto-san, would you prefer to study somewhere with less distraction?” Akaashi asked, but it sounded more like a threat.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto drawled, “Look at the cherry blossoms.” He pointed to the window for Akaashi to see. “I want to go for a walk.”

“Fine, but we’re coming back to study right after.”

“Of course, babe.” Bokuto winked in triumph and pulled Akaashi up and out the door. They walked through the hall and said goodbye Akaashi’s mother without explanation, and they exited the front door.

“Don't call me babe when my parents are home.”

“Why? Are they homophobic?” Bokuto frowned but continued to pull Akaashi forward nonetheless.

“No, but I’d rather not have to deal with them asking me questions about our relationship.” Akaashi jerked his arm up so that Bokuto’s hand was no longer around his wrist, but their fingers were slipping into an interlock.

“Aww, do they think we’re dating, Akaashi?” Bokuto grinned while turning to look at the other boy.

“They did. I don't know if they still do.”

“And how did they feel about us dating?” Bokuto walked along with Akaashi until they reached the end of the street, where there was a small field of cherry blossoms by the road.

“I don't know; they just told me to use a condom.” Akaashi frowned, remembering the uncomfortable conversation.

“Okay, good.” The two crossed the street together when there were no cars coming by and walked further into the field.

Looking around to see if anyone was nearby, Bokuto determined that they were alone, and he held hands with Akaashi under a particularly large cherry blossom. “Look how pretty the trees are, Keiji!” Bokuto looked up at them with awe, and Akaashi followed his gaze, their hands still in each other’s.

“They are pretty,” Akaashi confirmed, and Bokuto smiled down at him.

“Like you!”

“No, like you,” Akaashi said half jokingly, half meaning it.

“Aww, Keiji, that’s gay,” Bokuto laughed after speaking.

“You're an idiot.”

“I'm your idiot!” Bokuto pulled Akaashi forward by outstretching his arms to his sides while holding Akaashi’s hands; their bodies abruptly fell into each other, and Bokuto fell backwards onto the grass.

Akaashi sighed and scanned him for injuries even as he was still falling onto Bokuto. Bokuto seemed fine. Akaashi had one leg in between Bokuto’s, his other to the side, and they had let go of each other's hands some time during the fall. Akaashi’s palms lay flat against the grass on either side of Bokuto’s head while the stance of his legs kept him from falling completely onto Bokuto.

“I like looking up at you, Keiji. It’s hot.”

Akaashi sighed. “I’m not sure what you want me to say, Bokuto-san.”

“Kiss me.” Wondering when Bokuto decided ordering Akaashi around was okay, Akaashi leaned down and pressed his lips against Bokuto’s. He laughed against Akaashi’s kiss after a few seconds. “I didn’t think you would actually do it.”

Coming back up, Akaashi asked, “Did you want me to do it or not?”

“I want you to do so much more, Keiji.” Bokuto smiled up at him, enjoying the way Akaashi’s hair fell around his face while he was looking down at him.

“Like what?” He said the question so monotonous that it came out like a statement.

“Like be my boyfriend.” Bokuto really wanted him to do other, more perverted things, but he saw an opportunity, so he took it.

“Okay, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“Keiji! Are you serious?!” Bokuto screeched with excitement and got up without thinking, bumping his head into Akaashi’s. Hard.

Akaashi pushed Bokuto back down onto the ground. “That hurt, Bokuto-san.”

“Call me ‘Koutarou,’ beautiful.” Bokuto flashed him a grin and rubbed his head.

“Okay, Koutarou.” He leaned down and kissed Bokuto again. This time, Bokuto was able to suppress his smile, so he opened his mouth, granting access for Akaashi’s tongue.

They fought for dominance; Bokuto was on the bottom, but he still wanted to top. Akaashi didn’t allow that to happen. He won their little tongue war; however, Bokuto slipping his hand under the hem of Akaashi’s shirt told him that he wasn't going to win the next.

Akaashi pulled away for air; both he and Bokuto were heavily breathing. “Let’s not do this in public, please.”

“But, Keiji, it’s hotter that way.”

“No.” Bokuto tried to lean forward to kiss Akaashi again, but Akaashi placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

“Can we do it on the school roof?”

“Won't there be more people eating lunch up there since it's the spring?” Akaashi sighed at the fault in Bokuto’s thinking.

“Okay, fine, we can do it after school is over.”

“Bokuto-san, we have practice.”

“I told you to call me Koutarou! We can skip practice for one day!”

Inhaling with frustration, Akaashi said, “Koutarou, please remind me why you are the captain.”

“Oh right, we can't skip practice now. You should have became my boyfriend last year!”

Akaashi made a (for lack of a better word) frustrated owl noise. “How is this my fault?”

“Fuck me.”

“Bokuto-san, we became boyfriends less than ten minutes ago, and I am not fond of this pace you're setting.” Akaashi didn't call him by his given name on purpose this time.

Bokuto tried to move up again, so Akaashi pushed him back down again. “Come on, Akaashi! You literally watched me fuck myself before we became boyfriends. What do you mean you're not fond of the pace?”

“I mean we shouldn't have sex the same day you ask me out.”

“Fine, but I'm going to suck you off on the roof.”

“Bokuto-san, ple—” Bokuto lifted his fingers to Akaashi’s lips.

“Shush. You know you want me to.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at Bokuto and began to speak against his fingers. “If there are other people around, I will kill you with my own bare hands.”

“You can kill me anytime, babe.”

Akaashi blushed and looked away, uneloquently whispering, “fuck you,” without the intention of Bokuto hearing.

Bokuto did hear, however, and he wiggled his eyebrows when he said, “When and where?”

  
_April 17, 2016_

  
**Bokuto Koutarou: _Conversation with trash_**

  
04:45 (Me): GUYS I FORGOT TO TELL YOU OH MY GOD  
04:45 (Me): AKAASHI IS MY BOYFRIEND NOW

04:45 (oiks): finally  
04:46 (oiks): teach me how to ask someone out

04:46 (loser): why the fuck are you two awake

04:46 (Me): WHY ARE U AWAKE

04:46 (loser): bc the phone vibration

04:46 (oiks): arent u going to congratulate ur friend tetsuchan

04:46 (Me): THANKS OIKAWA

04:47 (loser): congratulations it was about time dummy

04:47 (Me): THANKS ILY GUYS TYSM

04:47 (loser): that was redundant, bo

04:47 (Me): I DONT EVEN CARE ANYMORE

04:47 (loser): fine

  
**Kuroo Tetsurou: _Conversation with hot setter_**

 

(04:47) are you okay tetsu-chan?

(04:47) ik i’m supposed to say fine but no tbh not at all really

(04:48) :( im sorry tetsu-chan  
(04:48) i wish there was something i could do

(04:48) it’s okay it’s not your problem

  
_April 19, 2016_

  
“So, Keiji, how's it going?” Bokuto had been asking Akaashi questions for the past couple of days that he really didn't need to know the answer to — or that he already knew the answer to.

“Bokuto-san, please stop asking me unimportant or irrelevant things as an excuse to say my name.”

“But, Keiji!”

“You can just say my name, with no reason or purpose supplied, just because you want to.”

“Really?” Bokuto beamed at his _boyfriend._

“Yes, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pushed Bokuto off of him because he was clinging onto him, while they were at lunch, in front of all of their teammates. It was obvious they didn't appreciate the public display of affection.

  
_May 27, 2016_

  
“Akaashi, we need to have a first date,” Bokuto demanded Akaashi’s attention and took his notebook from his hands. His eyes glanced over the first page as he awaited Akaashi’s response. “What is this, Akaashi?” He found himself reading the bullet points.

Akaashi blushed and tried to take the notebook back. How rude was Bokuto to just snatch it from him? He had never done that before.

“Keiji,” Bokuto paused to read again, “is this a list of all the weaknesses I have?”

Akaashi frowned, knowing Bokuto would be upset to see he had 327 weaknesses. “Yes, it is.”

“And I have over 300? Why did you never tell me this?!” Bokuto’s lips curved downward, with the bottom jutting into a pout; his shoulders slumped, and he let the book fall out of his hands. He let himself fall, too.

Sighing and lifting Bokuto’s head from his bedroom floor, Akaashi thought he didn't tell Bokuto because he knew this would be the reaction. However, he didn't say that out loud because he didn't want to further deject Bokuto.

“I would love to go on a first date, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up for a moment. “Really?”

“Of course.”

Akaashi was tackled with a big hug and further assaulted with kisses.

“I love you, Akaashi!”

“I love you, too, Koutarou.”

  
_June 8, 2016_

  
“Kuro, quit moping around.”

Kuroo turned to see his dearest Kenma, not even looking up at him, but rather staring at his PSP screen. He attempted to make eye contact anyways. “I’m not moping around.”

“So you're over, Akaashi?” Kenma still didn't meet his eyes as his fingers worked deftly on the little buttons.

“Well, no, like, kind of — I guess I am — nevermind.”

Kenma presumably won the level he was playing because he dropped the PSP into his thighs, and he looked straight into Kuroo’s eyes. “Well, you'd better get over him quick because you have me.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Kuroo walked over to sit on the small bed beside Kenma. “I have you?”

“Maybe.” Kenma tried to keep a face of indifference, but he was beginning to blush.

“I wouldn't want it any other way, Kenma.” Kuroo leaned closer to his childhood best friend to hug him.

“Can we get apple pie?” Kenma, too, wrapped his arms around Kuroo.

“Of course.”

  
_June 18, 2016_

  
Bokuto swung his and Akaashi’s intertwined hands as they walked through the city.

“Are you enjoying our first date?”

“Of course.”

“Ready to eat dinner?” Bokuto smiled brightly at Akaashi, and Akaashi felt his heart do somersaults.

“Yes.”

“I started preparing earlier, at home, so it'll take me a few minutes to finish cooking it.”

Internally cringing, Akaashi remembered that the last time Bokuto tried to cook was about five years ago, and he started a fire in his kitchen. All he could do was hope for the best and that Bokuto’s cooking skills have improved.

  
***

  
Akaashi was pleasantly surprised to see that the table was set correctly, the meal was edible, tasty even, and Bokuto held his chopsticks properly for once. It was miraculous.

Akaashi couldn't help himself but smile as he held Bokuto’s hand, standing outside of Akaashi’s front door.

“Thank you for the wonderful night, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he began to unlock the door with his free hand.

“Anytime, Keiji.” Bokuto beamed and held on tight to Akaashi’s other hand, not intending to let him go just yet. He quickly leaned closer to Akaashi, giving him a peck on the lips that was so fast, Akaashi almost missed it. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi prayed that his cheeks weren't flushed so much that Bokuto could see.

“Goodnight, Keiji.” Still grinning ear-to-ear, Bokuto released Akaashi’s hand and pulled him into an embrace.

“Goodnight, Koutarou.” Akaashi returned the hug, knowing that his cheeks were probably visibly resembling a tomato at the moment.

Although they let go of each other, Bokuto truly didn't want to say goodbye, so he kissed Akaashi’s cheek before finally letting him go.

“See you tomorrow,” Akaashi said as he opened the door and walked in.

“Bye, Keiji!”

Shutting the door behind him, Keiji felt his skin burn everywhere that Bokuto had touched him. He took a deep breath while he stood there and thought about their first ever date.

Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted when his mother spoke, “Oh, Keiji? What is this? Did I just see a boy named Bokuto Koutarou, who you insisted was only a friend, kiss you on the cheek while you blushed furiously?” She sipped on her mug with a knowing look on her face, and Akaashi could see a hint of a smirk.

Keiji’s eyes widened for a second before he regained his composure. Usually his mother wasn't home yet on Saturday evenings. “Yes,” he couldn't think to say anything else.

“That was so cute, pumpkin.” She placed her cup down on the kitchen counter and walked towards the door, where Keiji stood, and she pinched his cheeks. “My cute little baby is growing up.”

Keiji accepted that she was going to play with his face and tell him how pretty he was for at least ten minutes, so he stood there submissively while she pulled at the skin of his cheeks and kissed his forehead. “Ugh, you're so adorable!” She pulled her son into a hug, smushing his head against her neck. She was a good five inches taller than him with her six-inch stilettos on.

“Keiji, honey, how long have you been with Koutarou?” And so, the interrogation began.

“Not that long.”

“Yeah, your father told me you were dating some handsome boy with messy hair. What happened to him?”

“We weren't dating.”

“Are you sure?” She ruffled with Keiji’s hair.

“Yes.”

“How long have you liked Koutarou?”

“Years.” Keiji figured there was no point in lying.

“Oh, is that why you've never brought a girl home despite the hundreds of love letters I've dug out of your trash can over the past four years?” She laughed as she thought how it all made sense.

“Yes.”

“Are you in love?”

“Don't know.” He kept his answers short and simple, hoping to get out of this uncomfortable situation as soon as possible.

“Fine, you're free.” Keiji’s mother finally took pity on him, but she didn't let him go without another hug.

“Bye.” He hurried out of her arms and into his room, inside of which his stomach churned, his face flushed, and his heart continued to beat at its rapid pace until he was sure he would die of embarrassment.

  
_July 18, 2016_

  
“Akaashi! Akaashi! Akaashi!” Bokuto sing-songed his name as he walked into the third gym, and Akaashi almost didn't notice at first, but he was holding the face of what appeared to be a middle school student.

Oh, it was just the cute first-year from Karasuno that bounces around like he has ADHD. Akaashi wondered if it was uncomfortable to walk with one's head being held and played with by someone 20 centimeters taller.

“Look how adorable he is, Akaashi! Can we keep him? Can we?”

“No,” he spoke flatly, but he hoped to not offend Hinata.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto dragged out each syllable of his name. “Don't be mean!” He pulled Hinata defensively into a hug. “We’re adopting you, okay?” Bokuto whispered to Hinata while guiding him towards the basket of volleyball that Akaashi stood near.

“I don't want the child,” Akaashi rejected again.

Bokuto gasped as he covered Hinata’s ears. “He can hear you, you know!”

“Please adopt me, Akaashi-san,” Hinata said quietly, with the big doe eyes, just like he and Bokuto had rehearsed.

“I am sorry, but Hinata-kun already has parents, and I don't think they would appreciate us abducting him,” Akaashi tried his best to keep a straight, unbothered, face while he said it. “Now that that's done,” he made it clear that he would have no more, “would you care for a 3v3? Kuroo-san, Haiba-kun, and Tsukishima-kun will be arriving any minute now.”

Bokuto let out a frustrated grunt and ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair. “I’m sorry. We’ll adopt you another day, I promise.”

  
_September 18, 2016_

  
“Akaashi, can we celebrate my birthday now since it's on a school day this year?” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand with a small smile.

“Hmm? What do you want to do?”

“Well, you know, my parents aren't home today, or for the rest of the week because of a business trip or something, so I was thinking —”

Akaashi cut him off with, “got it,” followed by a kiss.

With his grin breaking apart the kiss, Bokuto told Akaashi a very affectionate, “I love you,” and proceeded to kiss him back.

  
_October 5, 2016_

  
Akaashi enjoyed walking home with the fall weather. It wasn't too cold, but it was cool enough for Bokuto claim to need to hold his hand for warmth. And Akaashi liked holding hands.

“Hey, Akaashi?”

“Hmm?” Akaashi turned his head slightly to face his lover.

There was a glint in Bokuto’s eyes as he said, “You’re my trap queen.”

Akaashi bit back a sigh before replying, “Bokuto-san, please stop translating American rap lyrics into Japanese and using them in everyday conversation.”

“I go out of my way to please you.” Again, Bokuto repeated another line but from a different song this time.

“Bokuto-san, I promise you I will leave and walk in the other direction if you do it again.”

“But I cannot see myself without you,” Bokuto laughed, and just to be safe, he held Akaashi’s hand tighter so he couldn't leave.

“I will block whatever website you are getting this from.”

“I love you.”

No matter how many times he said it, Akaashi’s cheeks would always flush bright red. “I love you, too, Bokuto-san."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess there's one more chapter left, maybe two if I drag it on. Idk if I will have my next fanfic posted before this one is over bc I might take a break. Does anyone want to write a chatfic with me, or, like, be my beta (does that mean editor? I think it does)? 
> 
> On an unrelated note, WHY ARE THERE NO GOM OR TEIKO KNB GROUP CHAT FICS ON HERE (if u know of any pls send; i am too lazy to read real paragraphs most of the timelol).
> 
> I can't believe it's already 2017. Thanks for reading my fic in two years lol. I hope you all had happy holidays and new years and the like.


	16. I could not ask for a better person to listen to speak about extremely unlikely scenarios and the meaning of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I really didn't feel like proofreading. Father, forgive me, for I have sinned ((probably awkwardly) written porn again). :( I can't help it.

 

_November 4, 2016_

  
“Look, Akaashi, no one’s on the roof!”

Akaashi walked through the door to get on the roof, so he could stand next to Bokuto. “That’s because it's cold outside.” He frowned.

Bokuto wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s waist. “Then how about I warm you up?”

“Your hands are cold, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi felt the lack of heat where Bokuto’s palm rested on his jacket.  
  
Ignoring Akaashi’s comment, Bokuto sat and pulled him down, forcing Akaashi to do the same. “The cold isn't that bad if it means we get to be alone together, right?” Bokuto watched as a light pink dusted across Akaashi’s cheeks. “See, you're getting warmer already.” He brushed his hand against Akaashi’s now hot cheeks.

Only blushing harder, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s hands which were somewhat warm after stealing Akaashi’s heat. “It isn't bad at all.”

“Being up here? Yeah, it's nice.” Bokuto subtly smiled and leaned closer to Akaashi, kissing his pretty lips. He pushed his tongue against Akaashi’s lips, gradually applying more and more pressure until Akaashi let him through.

Using Akaashi’s tie to pull him closer, Bokuto deepened their kiss. He explored every single in and out of Akaashi’s mouth that he could. When their tongues danced, Akaashi could taste the cherry jolly ranchers that Bokuto had eaten earlier in the morning, and he had to try his hardest to resist the urge to lecture him about nutrition and what was okay to eat in the morning.

Bokuto shifted his mouth until it fit perfectly with Akaashi’s, and he ran his fingers through Akaashi’s hair; he then pulled it slightly, wondering if Akaashi was a masochist. The action seemed to earn him a faint moan, so he assumed he was doing something right.

He retracted his tongue, and bit Akaashi’s bottom lip feverishly. While he did so, Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open, just in time to see Bokuto’s hands moving and brushing against his crotch. Akaashi felt blood rush to the area while he attempted to and failed to muffle a moan.

Bokuto gave him a smirk that said, ‘you’re mine,’ and Keiji only looked back at him with lidded eyes, slightly parted lips, and flushed cheeks. He reached up to tangle his hands in Keiji’s hair, which the latter seemed to like given that the imprint of his cock against his slacks only grew.

Using his grasp on Keijii’s hair, Bokuto forced him forward for another kiss. As he bit, sucked, and licked Keiji’s lips, he departed one of his hands from Keiji’s black curls and lowered it to his collar and unbuttoned the first button on Keijii’s shirt. He moved his hand down to unbutton the jacket quickly, then back up, and his deft fingers undid the top half of Keiji’s shirt.

Bokuto pinched Keiji’s nipple, and the darker haired let out a small cry of pleasure against Bokuto’s lips. He pulled back from their kiss, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting them. Keiji looked like a mess. His hair was mussed; his eyes looked like he didn't know what he was seeing; his cheeks were a bright red; his lips were bitten, almost bruised, and covered in saliva; his uniform was undone and disheveled, and most importantly, there was a raging erection trying to break free from the confinement of Keiji’s pants, begging for Bokuto to come a little closer.

Bokuto tilted Keiji’s head up, to look him straight in the eyes. “Disorderliness looks good on you, Keiji.” Who even says disorderliness? Keiji’s heart skipped beats anyways as he watched Bokuto slowly unbutton and unzip his pants. Bokuto leaned down and pressed his lips against Keiji’s erection through his slacks. Keiji suppressed a whine. Smiling, as always, Bokuto lowered Keiji’s pants to his thighs and left a trail of kisses along Keiji’s member through his briefs.

He found immense amusement in teasing Keiji, so Bokuto didn't stop there. He decided it would be more fun to give him open-mouthed kisses rather and the quick, pressured pecks from before. He pressed his tongue along the area that his mouth restricted him to, and Keiji let out a delicate moan with each individual kiss, lick, or suck. Bokuto’s mouth had traversed every centimeter of Keiji’s refined cock that he could through the soft silk fabric.

And just when Keiji thought that Bokuto would finally give him what he wanted, Bokuto lifted his head up and shoved aside part of Keiji’s shirt. He lowered his head and kissed Keiji’s chest, his breath making Keiji shiver under him. After unbuttoning the lower half of Keiji’s shirt and leaving kisses down his abdomen, Bokuto decided that was enough.

Swiftly, he pulled Keiji’s underwear down, releasing his hard member from its containment. His fingers that were now warm, wrapped around the base of Keiji’s cock. Bokuto wrapped his lips around the tip and eased his way down, swirling his tongue every now and then, making Keiji gasp.

He tried to take Keiji’s cock in his mouth whole, but his first attempt failed. Bokuto almost went dejected from the failure, but he didn't give up. He decided to take a different, more subtle approach. Each time he bobbed his head back down, Bokuto tried to take in more of Keiji. It worked, and Keiji seemed to like it seeing as Bokuto could taste his precum.

Not that Bokuto was expecting it to taste unpleasant, but the liquid was surprisingly sweet. As Bokuto went down on him, Keiji thrusted his hips forward, forcing Bokuto to deepthroat him. Although it was abrupt, Bokuto accepted the entirety of Keiji’s cock acquiescently. Bokuto’s hair entangled Keiji’s fingers. He knew that Bokuto didn't like it when his hair was being messed up, but that only made it more pleasurable for Keiji.

His focus was averted to Bokuto’s warm, wet mouth around his penis when Bokuto licked his sensitive glans. The moan Keiji uttered served as motivation for Bokuto. He found himself deepthroating Keiji again.

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji’s breath was heavy, “I’m… I’m going to —” he gasped, and his thick cum released onto Bokuto’s tongue. Bokuto gave Keiji one last kiss and suck before swallowing and helping him fix his uniform.

“That was fun, Keiji.”

Akaashi couldn't bring himself to reply while his uneasy fingers tried to button up his shirt.

Bokuto finished zipping and buttoning Keiji’s pants before he gingerly placed his palm against Akaashi’s faintly red cheek. “You're so cute.”

“We’ll be late to class.”

  
_December 11, 2016_

  
Bokuto rested his head against Akaashi’s thighs while he held a book above his head and read. Without much thought, Keiji combed his fingers through the spikes of Bokuto's hair while he himself also held a book in front of his face. Akaashi smiled when he spared a glance at his lover every now and then.

  
_December 27, 2016_

  
“Akaashi, my father left.”

“What?” Akaashi didn't understand whether he meant permanently or not, and there was concern evident in his voice.

Bokuto frowned and breathed in slowly, trying his best to keep calm. “My father left, temporarily.”

“What do you mean?” Akaashi reached over the couch of his family living room and held Bokuto’s hand.

“He said that he saw you and I together, and he couldn’t stand to look at me, so he is living elsewhere until I graduate.”

“Bokuto-san, I am so sorry.” Akaashi couldn't think of anything else to say.

“It’s whatever. It isn't that long until I graduate, anyways. My mother doesn't hate me, so it’s okay, kind of. She said she was going to file for divorce soon, so this didn't matter to her, but I’m still a little worried. I didn't know that they even wanted to split in the first place,” Bokuto tried to release it all at once. A tear rolled down his cheek, and his lips seemed to be set downwards.

Akaashi hugged Bokuto because, really, what else could he do? He wished he was better at consoling when he felt a teardrop fall onto his shoulder. Akaashi looked outside of the window only to see a dark, cloudy sky, and drizzling rain. How fitting. He sighed and held Bokuto tighter.

Akaashi could feel every breath Bokuto took and the way his shoulders subtly shook as he cried. He would do anything to alleviate Bokuto’s pain, even if it meant tearing his own heart out.

  
_January 15, 2017_

  
Bokuto woke up and checked the mail, like he had every day for the past week. His nerves shook each time he opened up the mailbox, even if nothing was in there. This time, something was. Excited and scared, Bokuto’s big fingers pulled the envelope out of the box, and he read that it was from the University of Tokyo.

He was afraid to open up the letter although he had been waiting for it anxiously. He knew he was going to cry, whether he was accepted or not, so he figured there was no point in being afraid to open it, but he still was afraid. Even if he didn't get in, it wasn't the end of the world. He could just transfer later.

He shivered under the gust of wind that blew by him and took a glance at his attire, remembering he was still in pajamas. Bokuto then hurried inside, the envelope in his hand. He didn't tell his mother about the letter; he just ran into his room and checked the time on his phone. 8:37. It wasn't too early to ask Akaashi to come over, right?

He went to his favorite contacts, or contact rather, and called him. Within two rings, the line was picked up.

“Hello,” Akaashi said sleepily.

“Hey, hey, can you come over?”

“Of course.”

“Good! See you soon, right?”

“Yes.”

  
***

  
Bokuto jumped in his seat as Akaashi walked through the door that he forgot to lock earlier. “You scared me!” Bokuto exclaimed, earning an eye roll.

“It’s nice to see you, too.”

“Oh, right. Sorry! Anyways, I got a letter from Tokyo.”

“The university?” Akaashi clarified, taking his coat off and setting it on the rack by the door.

“Yes, the university!”

“Open it.”

Bokuto smiled a toothy grin and held the envelope out to Akaashi. “You open it! I can't!”

Akaashi walked forward to meet him on the sofa and grabbed the envelope, carefully tearing it open and making minimal rips afterwards.

“What does it say?!” Bokuto had his fingers in his mouth as he nervously nibbled his nails, a habit he hadn't succumbed to since he was 11, until now that is.

“‘Congratulations, and welcome to the class of 2021.””

“Are you serious?!”

“Yes. You did very well on your entrance exam; I knew you would get in. I am proud of you.”

“Oh. My. God.” Bokuto nearly fainted. He pulled his fingers away from his mouth and felt tears well up in his eyes. “Akaashi!” He tore the letter from Akaashi’s fingers and read it with his own two eyes, but soon stopped when his vision was becoming blurred from tears.

He held the letter to his chest and then grabbed Akaashi’s hand, tugging him towards himself. “Thank you so much for making me study.”

“You’re welcome, Bokuto-san.”

“I love you!” It just felt like the right thing to say at the moment.

“I love you, too, Bokuto-san.” His voice was as monotonous as ever, but Bokuto knew he meant it, and it made his heart warm.

  
_February 1, 2017_

  
“Akaashi,” Bokuto dragged out his name, tired and bored.

“What?” He glanced down from his book to see Bokuto sprawled across his bedroom floor.

“I love you.”

“Get back to your studies,” Akaashi reprimanded.

“I don't wanna.” He turned from lying on his back, so he could crawl across the floor to Akaashi, and he put his hand on Akaashi’s forearm, resting his head on one of Akaashi’s thighs.

Akaashi didn't want to encourage him, but he found Bokuto endearing and couldn't resist the urge to squish his cheeks and lean down to press a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Bokuto’s lips curled into a smile, Akaashi still pressing his cheeks together. “I really really really like you.”

“I love you, too.”

Bokuto didn't move from Akaashi, and the latter let the former lie there and do nothing for a while.

“Bokuto-san, you know if you slack off in your studies, universities can withdraw their acceptance from you.”

Bokuto felt color drain from his cheeks. He hadn't thought about that before, so Akaashi’s method to make him study worked. He crawled back over to his textbooks that were left open on the floor.

  
_February 14, 2017_

  
Akaashi eyed the chocolate boxes in Bokuto’s hands when they met at the end of the second floor’s middle hallway, as they did after class ended every school day.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous because of the chocolates, but earlier, he saw Bokuto talking to a girl other than Yukie or Kaori, and Akaashi couldn't help but feel a bit possessive.

He walked towards Bokuto, who was also advancing towards him, and he said, “What are those?” despite knowing very well what they were.

“They're Valentine's candies, and actually, most of them are for you, and no, they're not from me. What I got you isn't with me at the moment.” Bokuto’s arms were full, and Akaashi was irritated.

“What do you mean?”

“Some girls, and one boy, told me that they're afraid to talk to you and wanted me to give you them instead, so bam. Here I am, arms occupied to their fullest extent, and mentally suffering. How do these kids even know my name?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and walked to the door allowing them access to the stairwell. Like a gentleman, he held it open for Bokuto and helped him down the stairs, even though he didn't really need it.

He continued helping Bokuto until they reached the clubroom, where Bokuto dumped all the boxes he held onto the floor, and then, he proceed to get dressed in his volleyball practice uniform.

“Why didn't you tell me you were so popular, Akaashi?” Bokuto began to undo his tie.

“It didn't seem important.”

“Well, it could —” The sound of the club room’s door handle moving silenced Bokuto. Akaashi mentally thanked Onaga for walking in because it saved him from having to listen to Bokuto go on about why it was wrong not to tell him and all the negative possibilities.

  
***

  
“Here you go!” Bokuto’s smile was blinding as he handed Akaashi an overwhelmingly large bouquet of pale and hot pink roses.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s cheeks flushed, complementing the roses well.

“My pleasure! Now, let's go on our ‘study date.’” Bokuto winked and moved his fingers in a fashion that resembled quotation marks before pulling Akaashi along.

  
_February 26th, 2017_

  
“How did your dream matches go, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi held his phone to his ear.

“They were great! I got revenge on Sakusa, too!”

Akaashi sighed, but he chuckled shortly afterwards. “That’s wonderful.”

“Did you miss me, Akaashi?” Bokuto cooed into his phone as well, earning a strange look from the boy sitting next to him.

“Of course I did, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as if it were common knowledge that he misses Bokuto when they're not together. “I would presume that you've missed me as well.”

“I missed you _soooo_ much!” Bokuto stopped himself from blowing a kiss in the phone because he was in public, on a train.

“I can’t wait to see you again.”

“I can't wait to see you, either!”

Akaashi remembered that Bokuto was most likely in public and that he was using his ‘outdoor voice.’ “Where are you?”

“I'm on the train ride back home!” His voice was loud, bubbly, and excited.

“Please remember to be courteous to others, Bokuto-san.”

“What do you mean?” Bokuto frowned and looked around for a second.

“I mean use your version of an indoor voice. It's less obnoxious.”

“You're so mean to me, Akaashi.”

“I guess I am.” He figured there was no point in arguing.

“I hate that you're agreeing with me on that because now I can't be mad at you.”

Akaashi smiled to himself. “I love you, Koutarou.”

“Love you, too, Keiji!” Bokuto happily swung his feet slightly, as much as he could with such little room on the train.

“Call me when you arrive at the station.”

“Of course I will!”

“I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Okay, I love you! Goodbye!”

“I love you, too, Bokuto-san. Bye.”

Akaashi put his phone down with a smile. He never smiled as much with other people as he did with Bokuto. Maybe that was because he didn't talk to people other than Bokuto. But nonetheless, no one else made him happier.

  
_March 18, 2017_

  
Between cramming for exams, missing Bokuto at practice, and coping with the realization that he wouldn't necessarily see his boyfriend every day starting in April, Akaashi wasn't sure what the main cause of his distress was.

He huffed and closed his textbook. Bokuto was lying on the floor doing math homework, and Akaashi didn't want to disturb him, so he simply watched him do the entire assignment before speaking.

Unaware of the other boy staring at him, Bokuto moved his hand up and down with his pencil in his fingers, thinking it looked like rubber. He was so easily entertained.

“Bokuto-san.”

“Hmm?” He dropped his pencil and turned his head to face his boyfriend.

“I’m going to miss you when you leave for university.”

“I know, but you'll be with me a year later, yeah?”

“Yes.”

Bokuto took in Akaashi’s image. His lips were in a pout; his lashes were long; his hair was in slightly disheveled waves; his eyes were a bit wider than usual, but he looked pensive. “You're so cute.”

“Thank you.”

Bokuto gave Akaashi a sweet smile, and Akaashi returned it with his version of a smile that wasn't even really an up quirk of the lips, but Bokuto could tell that he was happy anyways.

“I kind of want to attend university America.”

“I've never heard you say ‘kind of’ before.”

Akaashi frowned. “Well, now you have.”

“I’ll miss you, but I’ll support you with wherever you choose to study.”

“I truly do love you, Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Akaashi, I’m going to cry,” Bokuto whined.

“So am I.”

“Oh my god, you didn't reply with something overly suave.”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a straight face but teary eyes.

“Oh my god, you're actually crying.” Bokuto got off of the floor and hugged Akaashi, only pulling away to look down at him with a toothy grin and wet eyes.

“Why are you crying, Bokuto-san?” Although he had an idea, Akaashi was curious as to what the exact reason was.

“Because you are, and you said you love me.”

Akaashi put his face back against Bokuto’s shoulder and neck with a smile.

“Marry me, Akaashi.”

“Later.”

“Okay.”

  
_April 12, 2017_

  
**Bokuto Koutarou: _Conversation with AKAASHI <3_**

  
(8:06) I MISS SEEING YOUR PRETTY FACE EVERY MORNING  
(8:06) IK UR IN CLASS  
(8:06) BUT IM NOT  
(8:06) IM SRY I HOPE THAT UR PHONE IS SILENCED LOL  
(8:06) ANYWAYS  
(8:06) IT HAS ONLY BEEN LIKE TWO WEEKS ANS OHMYGOD I MISS YOU  
(8:06) THE PEOPLE HERE ARE GREAT AND ALL BUT LIKE  
(8:06) UR MY FAVORITE PERSON  
(8:07) LIKE OUT OF EVERYONE EVERYWHERE  
(8:07) LIKE I LOVE U MORE THAN MY MOM  
(8:07) AND MY SISTER  
(8:07) AND KUROO  
(8:07) AND VOLLEYBALL  
(8:07) AND BARBECUE  
(8:07) ILYSM KEIJI  
(8:07) BTW DID U TALK TO UR COUNSELOR ABOUT STUDYING ABROAD OR WHAT  
(8:07) TEXT ME WHEN UR ON UR PHONE

(9:30) Hello, Bokuto-san. I love you and miss you dearly as well. You are also my favorite person, and I love you more than anything in the world and the world itself. Yes, I even love you more than my setter dog shirt. I spoke to my counselor; I decided it would be best to go there during a summer exchange program since their school year starts in September. If I went there, I would have to take a few months off, and although that is appealing, I would not like to wait.

(9:31) AKAASHI UR HERE  
(9:31) YAY UR STAYING IN TOKYO

(9:31) Yes, I am.

(9:31) SEND ME A HEART

(9:32) <3

(9:32) YAY

(9:32) <3

(9:32) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS

(9:32) Likewise.

(9:32) OKAY GTG CLASS STARTED LIKE AS SOON AS U TEXTED AND I REALLY SHOULDNT BE TEXTING IN A CLASS W ONLY 12 STUDENTS LOL

(9:32) Turn your phone off before class.

(11:41) I USUALLY DO

(11:41) No, you don't.

(11:41) are u at lunch

(11:41) Yes.

(11:42) I miss eating with you

(11:42) Would you like to go out to eat this weekend?

(11:42) Keiji are u asking me on a date

(11:42) Yes, Koutarou, I’m asking you on a date.

(11:42) Keiji ur giving me heart palpitations

(11:42) I apologize.

(11:42) don't

(11:42) I apologize for apologizing.

(11:43) omg  
(11:43) I really wanna kiss you

(11:43) That would be nice.

(11:43) Akaashi how can one person be so attractive

(11:43) Genetics.

(11:43) how can one word answers still make me happy

(11:43) Because they’re coming from me, of course.

(11:43) Keiji that wasn't a complete sentence

(11:44) One word answers make you happy because they are coming from me.*

(11:44) I was jk

(11:44) Oops.

(11:44) ilysm

(11:44) I love you, too.

(11:44) how’s lunch going

(11:44) It’s boring.

(11:44) do u want me to leave u alone

(11:44) Why would you ever think that?

(11:45) bc u used to study during lunch

(11:45) I’d rather text you.

(11:45) okay but I'm leaving at 11:50 so u can study

(11:45) Fair enough.

(11:45) what do u want to major in akaashi

(11:45) I am undecided.

(11:45) same  
(11:45) I am currently majoring in physics not like u didn't already know

(11:45) I know, lol.

(11:45) I rly need to change bc I hate math  
(11:46) remind me why I chose this

(11:46) You told me to close my eyes and put my finger on one of the majors from the list, and I put my finger on physics.

(11:46) oh right that did happen

(11:46) Lol

(11:46) I wanna see you laugh :(

(11:46) You can see me on Friday.

(11:46) ugh that's such a long time to wait

(11:46) That is less than 72 hours away.

(11:46) okay fine but it feels like forever

(11:46) It does.

(11:47) Akaashi what should I major in

(11:47) What do you like?

(11:47) volleyball

(11:47) I’m afraid volleyball isn't a major.

(11:47) ugh  
(11:47) wait I thought of something

(11:47) What did you think of?

(11:47) I like food  
(11:47) what if I major in agricultural chem  
(11:47) and then I can genetically modify the food to taste the best that it can be

(11:47) Whatever makes you happy, Bokuto-san.

(11:48) oh no don't show too much enthusiasm

(11:48) Lol

(11:48) Imysm  
(11:48) I can't wait to see the bored expression on your face when I talk about random stuff that doesn't matter

(11:48) Is that how my face looks? I actually find your fatuous genius quite interesting.

(11:48) did u just call me stupid and a genius at once  
(11:48) also i am glad u find me entertaining

(11:48) I meant in in the nicest possible way, and I could not ask for a better person to listen to speak about owls, volleyball, food, extremely unlikely scenarios, and the meaning of life.

(11:48) I love that you like listening to me talk about irrelevant things

(11:49) I love you.

(11:49) there goes my heart again

(11:49) I hope your heart is well.

(11:49) I’m well ty for ur concern  
(11:49) what uni in America do u want to study at anyways

(11:49) Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

(11:49) oh right u wanted to do research there we talked about this

(11:49) It’s not like I can't do research during the summer.

(11:49) ur too smart for me Akaashi

(11:49) No, I'm not.

(11:49) kiss me

(11:49) I cannot at the moment.

(11:49) mwah

(11:50) I can't believe I'm typing this, but mwah.

(11:50) ily

(11:50) I love you, too.

(11:50) I hope u get to study abroad as u wish even if u decide to attend there for like regular uni not just summer studies

(11:50) Thank you, Koutarou. That means a lot to me.

(11:50) okay I told u I would go at 11:50 so u could study and I really don't wanna but I'll talk to you when ur done w practice and ur hw

(11:50) I’ll call you around 6:00 p.m.

(11:50) later <3

(11:50) Goodbye. <3

 

_April 15, 2017_

 

“Happy one year anniversary, Koutarou.”

“Keiji, please don't kill me, but I forgot that it was our anniversary, and I kind of didn't get you a gift, so like, can we have a one year and one week annivers—”

“Stop rambling. I don't expect any gift in return.”

Koutarou frowned and followed Keiji into his home, where on the kitchen counter there was a display of various meats and vegetables and rice and even a few fruit bouquets. Koutarou did not yet process that his favorite foods were on the table, so he said, “I thought you wanted to go out to eat.”  
  
“Wow.” This 'wow' was not praise, but rather, Keiji was amazed by his boyfriend’s thought process.

“Hmm?”

“I am astounded that that is what you think about when I had set out a wonderful buffet for you.”

Koutarou’s eyes lit up with sudden realization. “Oh! Can I eat it?”

“Would you like a plate and chopsticks first?”

“No.”

Keiji let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. “Then how do you plan on —”

“I want a hug first.” This left Keiji stupefied, and he simply stared at Koutarou as the latter approached him for the hug.

Still speechless, Keiji gently accepted Koutarou into his arms, and returned his embrace.

“I love you so much,” Koutarou whispered into his ear.

“I love you, too,” Keiji said quietly.

“I'm so glad I threw a volleyball at you when I was seven.”

“It didn't actually hit me, Koutarou.”

“I’m glad I threw a volleyball in your general direction when I was seven.” Koutarou held him tighter.

Keiji smiled and squeezed Koutarou in his arms as well. “I’m really glad, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope this fic made you laugh, smile, cry, and the like. Thank you for reading the entire thing — or even reading in general! I hope this was a good ending. I was too excited to post to proofread lol. I truly appreciate the time you took to read the story and all, so again, thank you. I can't believe it's already over! 
> 
> I am going to create a series and add one shots taking place during no time in particular but within the time period of this fic. In other words, it correlates with this fic as in the plot is the same; they will be just like a stand alone because I do not wish to randomly insert events (that I suddenly think of) in the already completed chapters lol. I might add a text fic that takes place from like April to the next April when Akaashi graduates. So, if you're interested in reading those, please check my works in a month or so and you can find them under the only series that I would have. 
> 
> I know I have said it excessively, but thank you so much for reading and giving this fic a chance. I hope it entertained you in some way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. :)


End file.
